


As You Walk On By

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Angst and Feels, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Evil Kate Argent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School Student Derek, Homophobia, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mental Health Issues, Monster of the Week, Sad Derek Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Derek and Stiles are secretly dating.  It's fun and hot and great.. until Stiles gets into a car crash and doesn't remember their secret when he wakes up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ao3 friends. 
> 
> This is longest and most complicated thing I have ever written! I really hope it makes sense!   
> It took me forever to write, so please be gentle. Let me know in comments or kudos if you like it.   
> As always, I tried to be respectful of the story and the characters. Again, let me know if you don't agree. 
> 
> This is not a WIP,I have it all written I am just posting as I edit. There will be a total of 15 chapters, and they should all be posted within the next two weeks. The tags will be updated with the chapters so nothing is spoiled. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading :)

_ Now: October 23 _ _ rd _ _ , 2011 _

\--

Stiles wasn't in the janitors closet. Derek looked through the janitors closet, because you never know with Stiles, jumping out from behind a bucket was probably something he would find funny.. but he really wasn't in here.

 

He was unsure as to what to do, Stiles was always there when they planned a make out rendezvous (Stiles words, not his). In fact, the janitors closet was his favorites of their hideouts. He said it made him feel like a real classic teenager.

 

Derek checked his phone. No new texts since last night, when they had planned to meet here before first period. Because Stiles was only a junior they didn't have any classes together. And the whole keeping their relationship a secret thing meant they couldn't spend time together at lunch either. Their little 'rendezvous' was really the only time they got together the whole day.

  
  


But Stiles wasn't here.

  
  


Derek waited ten minutes before slipping out of the closet and heading to class, cursing the idiot for forgetting about him.

 

\--

 

Derek was still mad when he sat down at lunch. He had texted Stiles in second period, having expected an apology by then, but the text had been 'unable to be delivered'. The twit must have let his phone die again.

 

Sitting with a group of his basketball budd- team (basketball  _ team _ , damnit he was not going to start using  _ all _ of Stiles vocabulary in his head), Derek waited for Stiles to arrive with his normal crew of annoying juniors. He positioned himself with an optimal view of the entrance so he would be able to give Stiles his best glare without having to make it obvious he was glaring at him. Stiles would know who and what the glare was for.

 

Derek's first twinge of concern came when Isaac, Boyd and Erica came in without the rest of the gang trailing behind. He shrugged it off though, groups weren't always together, and those three hung out on their own all the time.

 

His worry returned in full force when Allison and Scott walked in.  Allison was walking protectively close to Scott, who looked like he was about to faint. Call it wolf intuition (which Stiles wouldn't, Stiles would call it his wolfy senses), but Derek knew something was wrong. Scott looked extremely upset. Where the fuck was Stiles?

 

Derek did not think, he was already up and walking towards them before he even knew what he was doing. He veered away before he reached their table, knowing that Stiles would not appreciate him yelling at his friends. Instead he walked over to the nearest garbage can to throw out whatever food he still had clutched in his hand. He was no longer hungry anyway.

 

He leaned against the wall and took a steadying breath. Glancing around the cafeteria, no one else noticed anything was amiss. His teammates had kept on talking when he walked away, already familiar was Derek's sudden and abrupt departures.

 

Stiles' friends were sitting close together in a table by the back, clearly wanting space from the rest of the school. They were all listening intently to Scott. Derek honed in his hearing and listened in too,

 

“ -they don't know what caused it, it looks like he flipped in the middle of the street for no reason. There weren't even any deer around!” Scott looked pained as he spoke.

 

“ But they said he was going to be alright, didn't they? The only real injury was to his head?” Allison asked.

 

“ They don't know,” Scott shook his head, “right now they have him in a medically induced coma. His body may be fine, but brain injuries are far more serious. We won't know more until he wakes up.”

 

Derek jerked his head to the side, blinking back tears. He hurried his way out of the cafeteria and towards the closest restroom.

 

Stiles had been in a car accident? They didn't even know if he was going to be okay? Why was no one talking about this?!

 

Derek pushed into the mercifully empty bathroom and locked himself into the closest stall, sinking onto the toilet seat and burying his head in his hands. He needed to get a hold of himself before someone came into the bathroom and heard him gasping for breath.

 

After a few minutes of steady counting and breathing, an anxiety trick he had learned from Stiles, Derek felt well enough to bring his head up and take his phone out. He stared at his text message to Stiles for a moment, before clicking away and opening google. He searched for a car accident in Beacon Hills, but nothing came up. He searched for injured teenager in Beacon Hills, still nothing. The sheriff must be keeping it from the public. Why? He didn't know. But it left him with frustratingly little information.

 

The bell marking the end of lunch went off before Derek could decide what he was going to do next. One thing was for sure, he was not going to stay in school the rest of the day.

With one last deep breath, Derek made his way out of the stall. He washed his hands, and rubbed the excess water across his face. He needed to think of a way to get information about Stiles. 

 

Grabbing a few paper towels to dab at his face, Derek thought about the people he knew who could help him. His siblings were usually his go to for help.. but not with Stiles... Brandon and Cora were too young to help in any way with this. Laura was living in San Francisco for college. Peter was his next go to person, but he lived a town over and disapproved of his relationship with Stiles.

 

Derek sighed, tossing out the paper towel. Stiles was the one who was good with making plans and figuring things out. He was also the one with connections in the hospital. Derek knew that if their positions were switched, Stiles would probably already have at least three workings theories, and four plans of action by now.

 

There was no time for self pity right now though. Stiles was in the hospital, and Derek needed to at least try to see him. Resolved, Derek went to his locker to grab his bag before heading to his car. He would just go to the hospital to see for himself the state that Stiles was in.

  
  


_ Then: February 2 _ _ nd _ _ , 2011 _ __

 

There was someone watching him. He could feel it, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise uncomfortably. While he loved to play basketball, he hated the attention that it brought him.

Derek made his way back to centre court, having successfully scored another hoop for his team. He glanced over the crowd as everyone repositioned themselves. There were a few friendly eyes on him, and a lot of clapping and cheering, but nothing that should make him feel this uncomfortable.

 

The whistle blew, and Derek had to go back to concentrating on the game. The feeling didn't abate though. If anything, it intensified as Derek dribbled the ball across the floor. So much so that Derek missed the shot that was wide open for him, causing a unified groan and a few cheers across the gymnasium. He shook his head, he never missed shots. He was careful in not taking as many as he could, but he got all of the ones he allowed himself to take.

 

Some jerk in the stands had made him lose his streak.

 

The whistle blew again, and Derek was barely paying attention enough to follow the ball, let alone keep it from the other team.

 

Coach pulled him out then, telling him to hydrate so he could get his head back in the game.

Derek sat down on the bench heavily, grabbing a bottle to squirt into his mouth. The team continues on without him. Derek waits for the feeling of being watched to ease away now that he's not on the court, but it doesn't. Actually, it seems to be getting worse.

 

Swiveling around on the bench, Derek looked around the stands. The sea of faces looking past him all seem normal. He can spot the parents and girlfriends of his teammates. There are a few faces of kids who always come to the games, either as friends of the team or just supportive of the school. None of them are looking at Derek though. Derek searches higher, eyes roaming the top of the stands. He spots his sister, sitting with a few of her friends at the top of the bleachers. They all have their phones out and are barely watching the game. Derek feels slightly better knowing she's there, even if she is acting like she's a too cool senior watching a junior game.

 

Just below them though are a few students Derek only vaguely recognizes. A boy with floppy hair, talking animatedly to a girl with curls. He thought he recognized them both from sporting events of some sort. Beside them was another boy, pale with spiky hair. He had moles that Derek could see from here. The boy was also staring right at him. Even as Derek looked at him, the kid didn't look away.

 

There was something intense behind the gaze, like he was trying to figure something out. Like Derek was a puzzle he had just found lying on the ground. Derek felt unnerved, but at least now he knew there was no threat.

 

The kid's eyes widened a bit when they made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few moments longer before a faint blush rose on the boys cheeks, and his eyes diverted to the game. Derek lingered another second, but the boy didn't turn back.

 

A few minutes later the couch called him back in. As he walked onto the court, he felt the eyes on him again. They didn't bother him anymore though. He even felt himself grinning as he snagged the ball from the opposing team.

–

 

Derek walked out of the change room freshly showered and his bag hanging off his shoulder. He could smell Laura nearby so he headed towards her, knowing she was waiting for him. When he rounded the corner he was surprised to find Laura was not just with her friends, but the trio who had been sitting in front of them.

 

“ Congrats on the game brother dear!” Laura smiled at him. She always called him weird names, he only ever called her Laura.

 

“ Thanks.”

 

“ We were going to go grab some food, coming?”

 

Derek nodded absently, glancing at the teens he didn't know. The two kids who had been talking during the game were still talking, and now holding hands, so Derek went ahead and assumed they were a couple. The pale boy was looking at the floor, scuffing his shoes against the ground.

 

“ Great, you can give us a ride,” Laura said with a grin, walking towards the door.

 

“ I can't drive you all.” Derek complained as they all trailed after her.

 

“ Of course not, Allison is driving Scott and Stiles, and you get to drive Kate, Lisa and me!”

 

“ What an honor.” Derek drawled.

 

He saw the pale boy, Stiles, smirk at that. But they didn't say anything to each other as they made their way to the parking lot. Derek was not sure if he should say anything about the kids staring, but it was clear that Stiles wasn't going to bring it up himself.

 

Derek watched them as they got into a sleek car a few down from Derek's own Toyota. Stiles was sitting in the back. Derek wondered how often he had to be third wheel to those two.

Throwing his bag into the trunk, Derek turned to get into the car and almost ran into one of Laura's friends.

 

“ Derek, can I sit in the front with you?” Kate (he thinks this one is Kate) asked sweetly.

 

“ Um,” he blinked, looking in through the window, “I think Laura's already there.”

 

“ Yeah, but wouldn't it be more fun if I was up there instead?” Kate curled a finger in her hair, smiling at Derek.

 

Derek wasn't sure what to do, so he stepped around her with a shrug, “try telling Laura that.”

 

She didn't say anything else, but Derek saw her pouting in the back. What a strange girl.

As they drove downtown, Derek ignored the three gossiping about whatever was new at Beacon Hills High. He did learn, though, that Allison was Kate's cousin and the three were a year younger than Derek. Scott was her boyfriend, but nothing else was said about the two boys. 

 

Derek absently wondered why he cared enough to notice that.

–

When they walked into the diner, the three had already gotten them a table big enough for seven. Derek somehow ended up sitting between Stiles and Kate. Not that it mattered, Derek didn't talk much anyway.

 

The waiter took their order, and the group eased into conversation. As usual, Laura was the center of the party. Derek rolled his eyes, but he smiled at all her jokes anyway.

 

As the night went on, Kate kept trying to start conversations with him. Derek politely replied at first, but her questions were getting increasingly personal. Finally, when she paused to take a bite out of her salad (which was a weird thing to get at a greasy diner), Derek turned to Stiles, who had been quiet the whole evening.

 

Unlike the rest of them Stiles hadn't ordered a meal. He had gotten curly fries, and a milkshake. Derek had seen Scott push his own fries towards Stiles as well. Derek looked Stiles over, and decided he could probably use to gain the weight.

 

As he watched, Derek realized Stiles dipped his fries into his milkshake before eating them.

“ Is that good?” Derek asked without thinking.

 

Stiles glanced over at him, but he didn't look offended. He offered Derek his newly dipped fry, “want to try?”

 

Derek took the fry, popping it into his mouth with only slight hesitation. He grimaced at the sweet and salty flavor.

 

Stiles smirked, “yeah I didn't like them at first either. Now I can't get a shake without fries.”

 

“ Who got you hooked on them?”

 

Stiles smile faded, “my friend Heather. She.. went to a different school.”

 

“ Is this the same Heather that killed herself?” Kate interrupted snidely. Derek whipped his head around to stare at her, as did the rest of their table.

 

“ Kate!” Allison hissed.

 

“ She didn't kill herself.” Stiles said calmly.

 

“ Right. And then you had a mental breakdown about it. Claiming that something in the hospital had killed her.”

 

“ Don't talk to him like that!” Scott spat from the other side of the table.

 

“ I don't think he should be out here at all.  _ He _ should probably be in the hospital, still having hallucinations Stiles?” Kate continued, glaring at Stiles.

 

“ Kate, shut  _ up _ .” Laura said fiercely.

 

Stiles didn't say anything to defend himself. His face was stony as he stood, but he threw down a ten and walked to the door, ignoring everyone at the table.

 

Scott did the same thing, following after his friend. Unlike Stiles though he glared at Kate on his way out.

 

“ What is wrong with you, Kate?” Allison said from across the table, collecting the things Scott and Stiles had left behind.

 

“ I was just looking out for Derek.”

 

“ What?” Derek asked, confused.

 

“ Who knows what someone like that could do. And you're popular Derek, you shouldn't have to talk to people below you.”

 

“ Below me?” Derek was even more confused, “what the hell are you talking about?”

 

Kate sighed, looking annoyed that she had to explain herself, “you should be talking to people like me, Derek, not like  _ him _ . I was just trying to spare you social awkwardness when he thought you were his friend for being nice to him.”

 

“ I would rather be his friend than yours.” Derek said through clenched teeth.

 

At this point, the waiter had come by to count out the money. Obviously he was worried he would be short if they all threw down money and left. Derek paid for his meal, as well as the extra few dollars Scott and Stiles were missing.

 

Luckily Lisa and Laura had joined in on the conversation, distracting Kate as he and Allison slipped out of the building. They found Scott and Stiles not far from the door. Stiles was leaning against the wall, his head down. Scott was squeezing his shoulder.

 

“ Are you okay?” Derek asked.

 

“ Fine.” Stiles answered, but his voice was scratchy. No one commented on it.

 

“ I'll drive you home,” Allison said, handing over their jackets.

 

“ No.” Derek said quickly, he didn't want to spend another minute with that vile woman, “I'll take him and Laura. You take Kate.”

 

Allison didn't look happy about it, but she agreed.

 

“ I'm going with Stiles,” Scott told Allison, leaning forward to give her a hug, “will you be okay without me?”

 

“ It's fine, get him home safe.”

 

Derek led the two to his car. They were all quiet as they waited for Laura.

 

“ I'm sorry for what she said. I think she was just jealous I wasn't talking to her.” Derek said into the silence.

 

“ You didn't make her say anything,” Stiles mumbled, looking out the car window. Scott reached over to squeeze his shoulder again, but seemed to understand that his friend needed the quiet. Derek wished he could do more.

 

When Laura, Kate and Lisa finally came out of the diner, Allison was there to intercept before Kate could make it to Derek's car. Laura got in quickly, and Derek started to drive away as fast as possible.

 

–


	2. Chapter 2

_ Now: October 25 _ _ th _

 

Derek realized it was not the best plan in the world, but he was going by instinct here. He needed to see Stiles, and only family were allowed into the ICU. Climbing in through window and hiding if anyone came nearby was really the only option he had at the moment. (Stiles would have had a better plan..)

 

Finding the room Stiles was in was actually an easier part of this plan. He knew Stiles' sent as well as his own family’s, he just had to follow it. Climbing up a brick wall without anyone noticing was tricky, but luckily Stiles room was in the back, by the generators. Derek made sure there were no maintenance people around before growing out his claws and digging into the wall. He went slowly, checking to see if there was anyone around every few feet.

 

Once he reached the window he had to use some of his extra human strength to get it open, belatedly realizing that hospital windows are probably kept closed for a reason. Slipping inside, Derek closed it behind him grimacing at the broken lock. He hoped nobody would notice that.

 

Stiles was lying alone in a room with three other hospital beds, each with their own curtained section. Derek wondered if the Sheriff was unable to afford a private room, but somehow managed an empty one anyway. Maybe there were just not that many critical care patience in Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles' bed was the one closest to the door. Derek walked towards it quickly, watching the door to make sure no one else was going to come in. While he was surprised to find Stiles here alone, he was grateful he got this moment. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Derek finally looked at the boy lying in the bed.

 

Stiles looked terrible.

 

He was pale, paler than Derek had ever seen him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and a bandage wrapped around his head. His arm had an IV inserted, and other tubes and wires were attached to Stiles body. Derek reached over and gently brushed his fingers over the back of Stiles hand. Stiles looked like he was asleep, but Derek knew differently. Stiles heart beat was slow and steady, his breathing regulated. There was no movement behind his eyes, no twitching fingers. Derek had seen Stiles sleep enough times now to know that even when Stiles was unconscious he was in constant movement.

 

No, Stiles was not asleep. He was comatose.

 

Derek pressed a kiss to his fingertips before placing his fingers firmly against Stiles hand and draining some of the pain away. There wasn't much, probably due to whatever was in Stiles' IV. Stiles appearance didn't change. Derek just wished he would move.

 

The sheriff's voice in the hallway was Derek's warning to hide. He moved to the bed closest to the window, pulling the curtain shut around it. He hoped that no one would notice the change in the room.

 

The sheriff walked in with a nurse. Derek couldn't see, but he could hear their steps going directly to Stiles' bed. A creak of a chair. A hand clasping skin. The sheriff must be settling in beside his son.

 

“ How much longer will they keep him under?” John whispered.

 

“ A few more days, the swelling should be down by then.” A woman replied. Derek recognized her voice but couldn't place it.

 

“ And-and after that, then we'll know for sure if..?” He sucked in a breath, “if he'll wake up?”

 

Derek felt the blood drain from his face. They didn't even know if Stiles would wake up?

 

“ Yes. We're pretty sure he could wake up now, which is why we have him medically induced. The longer his brain has to heal, the less likely there will be any lasting damage.”

 

“ Right.. right.”

 

He heard the rustle of fabric. Derek could relate, he was clenching his fists too.

 

“ I just.. I need him to wake up. I need to apologize to him for not being there. I need to hear him laugh again. I need him to know, he's my whole life.”

 

“ He knows, John.”

 

Derek silently agreed. Stiles' thought the world of his dad.

 

“ Thanks for being here, Melissa. We don't have that many people left.”

 

“ Of course.”

 

Melissa. That was Scott's mother. Derek suddenly felt uncomfortable, realizing that he was listening in on the conversation of friends and not of a nurse and her patient. Derek stayed where he was, trying to be as still as possible, but tried to tune out their voices. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before Melissa convinced the sheriff to go get something to eat. (Great job not listening in, Derek).

 

Derek waited until he was sure they were gone. He gave Stiles one last lingering look, but did not dare go further into the room. He was up and out the window before anyone knew he was there.

 

–

 

Derek walked in to the school the next morning and immediately knew it was going to be a horrible day. He could hear Stiles' name being whispered in every hallway. Clearly the news of his accident had gotten out. He tried to act normal. He went to his classes, and did his work. He replied to his peers when spoken to.

 

But really, he was not paying any attention.

 

Some of the rumors about Stiles were ridiculous. He heard one person say that Stiles wasn't even hurt, that the sheriff was trying to pull a stunt to show teenagers not to drink and drive. Another person said that this wasn't a stunt at all, and that Stiles has actually been a functioning alcoholic ever since his mother died. (Right. Because an eight year old could function with alcohol. Where did people come up with this stuff?)

 

He was walking to third period when he heard something that made his blood boil.

 

“ I bet it wasn't even an accident, I bet it was attempted suicide and the idiot couldn't pull it off.”

 

Jackson Whittemore, the asshole from the lacrosse team. Derek had seen Jackson making fun of Stiles before. Those times Stiles had held him back... well, Stiles wasn't here.

 

Derek had Jackson pinned against the closest locker before the bastard could blink.

 

“ Hale? What the hell?” Jackson spluttered at him.

 

“ Do not talk about things you know  _ nothing _ about Whittemore.”

 

“ Why do you care?” Jackson sneered.

 

Derek snarled. Jackson tried to push him off. They both ended up in the middle of the hallway before someone was pulling Derek away. Which was a good thing, because Derek was dangerously close to losing his control right now.

 

“ Derek, calm down.” A familiar voice hissed in his ear.

 

“ Scott?” Derek dropped all fight, letting Stiles' best friend drag him into an empty classroom.

 

Once Scott was sure Derek wasn't going to charge back out of the room, he let him go. The both took a step back, eyeing each other warily.

 

“ I'm sorry about Stiles. I heard what happened.. what really happened.”

 

Scott nodded, “yeah. Me too.”

 

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

 

“ Look, Derek, I know you and Stiles were friends, kind of, like you hung out a few times, right?”

 

Derek grunted. He didn't define them as just friends either.

 

“ Yeah, but you don't have to fight for his honor, or whatever. Stiles prefers to do that himself. And honestly, I would rather everyone get it out of their system before Stiles gets back to school.”

 

_ If _ , Derek doesn't say. If he comes back to school.

 

“ You're right,” he said instead, “Jackson just pissed me off.”

 

“ Happens to everyone, don't worry about it,” Scott turned to leave the room.

 

“ Wait-”

 

Scott paused by the door, turning back around.

 

“ Have you- have you seen him? How is he?”

 

Scott gave him a pained smile, “not great. But he'll pull through, he always does.”

 

He turned again, and Derek let him go. Scott wasn't the person he really wanted to talk to anyway. The person he needed right now was on the other side of town lying in a hospital bed.

 

–

 

At lunch his basketball buddies asked him if he was alright, so apparently he was acting more quiet than he had been before. (Who knew that could happen?) Derek shrugged them off, and they didn't push.

 

He watched as people approached Scott and asked about Stiles. So many people were saying how sorry they were, how Stiles was such a great guy and this was such a tragedy. Derek wanted to rip their mouths off of their faces.

 

Who the fuck did they think they were? Derek was pretty sure none of these people had ever spoken to Stiles in their entire lives. In fact, just a few months ago most of them had avoided him like the plague. Derek nearly growled when one girl in particular actually  _ cried _ asking Stiles' friends if he was going to wake up soon.

 

Derek couldn't take it, he didn't know how Scott managed to answer everyone’s questions, he couldn't even listen to them. Throwing his lunch out on the way out, Derek fled the building. He walked out and sat on the stairs leading up to the school. A few other teenagers sat around, but Derek didn't care. These people weren't pretending to care about a man that he loved.

 

He stayed out here until the bell, and then gathered himself up to get through the rest of the day.

He managed to make it to the end of the day without pushing any other students up against lockers.

 

Just barely.

 

–

 

Derek was so done with the day by the time he got home from school. He is thankful that his dad works until at least six on weekdays, and his mom is out with Brandon and Cora doing whatever their extracurricular is of the day... he thinks it might be swimming. Alone for a few hours, Derek finally has some space to process. He drops everything into his room, leaving a messy pile by the door of his clean room.

 

He goes back downstairs to grab a box of pop-tarts and a drink. He wants something that will remind him of Stiles. And he knows they have pop-tarts, he bought them for Stiles himself just last week. When he walks through the kitchen door he freezes- Kate Argent is sitting at their kitchen table. Laura is standing by the fridge pulling out cans of soda.

 

“ Derek,” Kate greets warmly.

 

Derek grunts in response. He doesn't want to talk to this woman.

 

“ Hey bro,” Laura smiles warmly at him as she places the drinks at the table. Derek notices books and papers lying across the surface. That means they'll be here for a while then.

 

“ Hey,” Derek tries to smile, but it's probably more of a grimace, “when did you get in?” He asks. Because he had wanted to be alone today, why the hell was she even in town?

 

“ About an hour ago,” she replies with a shrug, “Kate needed to bring her dad something and I figured I could miss a day of class to help.”

 

“ I only drive a motorcycle, you see, your sister was really sweet to offer to drive me.”

 

Derek didn't reply, he didn't really care. He unhinged himself from the kitchen doorway and made his way to the pantry in search of his snack.

 

“ Is everything okay, Derek? You seem worried or something.” Kate asked in her sickly sweet voice. Honestly, Derek doesn't know how anyone fell for her act. How his own  _ sister _ fell for it half the time. The other half of the time they she couldn't stand to look at her... girl's friendships were weird.

 

“ I'm fine,” he managed to grit out.

 

“ I'm here if you need to talk about anything.” She replied in the same voice. Kate clearly wanted to say more, but Laura started talking to her about whatever subject they had together.

 

Pop-tarts and soda in hand, Derek stomped his way up the stairs and slammed his door behind him. Laura probably thought he was being a weird hormonal teenager, but he didn't care. He threw his snack on his bed, and fell down beside them, burying his face into his pillow.

 

He wanted to scream, or howl, or maybe even sob. Something was lodged in his throat and he wanted it out! But he knew if he did any of those things Laura would be able to hear him. And then she would ask what was wrong... and Derek, he couldn't explain it right now. He didn't want to talk about Stiles. He just wanted to have him here, in his room, sharing his gross, sugary pop-tarts with him. He was lying on his bed in his family home, his pack home, and he had never felt more alone in his life.

 

When he had calmed down enough that he knew he wouldn't scream if he opened his mouth, Derek turned to lie on his side. Grabbing the pop-tarts, Derek pulled one out to munch on.

 

He ate the whole box this way. Staring into space, thinking of Stiles, and feeling silent tears run down his face.

 

\--

 

_ Then: February 3 _ _ rd _

 

Derek usually loved Fridays, especially after a winning game. Teachers were more lenient on them, and his teammates were always more laid back. Today, however, he was a bit nervous. He had not been able to stop thinking about the strange boy he had met yesterday. Something in him was compelling him to find the kid and make sure he was okay. For some reason, Derek really could not shake this feeling off. So, he now found himself roaming the halls before first period, discreetly searching for a particular tall, lanky teenager in a hoodie, within a sea of lanky, hoodie wearing teenagers.

 

Derek finally spotted him a few minutes before the bell. Stiles was jamming things into his locker. Walking towards him, Derek glanced around and was happy that Stiles appeared to be alone. Hopefully that would mean Derek would not be as awkward.

 

“ Hey,” Derek decided to start with, like an idiot.

 

Stiles looked up, his eyes immediately becoming guarded when he realized Derek was talking to him, “hey.”

 

Derek waited quietly as Stiles finished stuffing his locker, and slamming it shut. He did grimace, however, when he noticed pages sticking out around the edges. Derek's own locker was too organized for pages to stick out the sides.

 

“ What's up?” Stiles asked, shouldering his bag.

 

Derek dragged his eyes away from the locker door, focusing on Stiles. “I just wanted to ask if you were okay, after last night.”

 

“ I'm fine,” Stiles said with a shrug, and started walking down the hall. Derek followed, even though his first class was in the other direction.

 

“ Are you sure?” Derek asked, “because-”

 

Stiles suddenly stopped and spun around, causing Derek to flail a bit in an attempt to not run into the boy.

 

“ Look man, I appreciate the ride last night, I do, but I'm not a nut job, okay? And I don't really feel like being your charity case of the day. So thanks, but please just leave me alone.” He gave Derek a stern look with this speech, before turning and walking down the hall again.

 

Derek blinked after Stiles for a moment before angrily charging after him, “hey!” Stiles didn't slow or turn around.

 

Derek felt anger bubble inside him, “hey 'man', maybe I didn't just want to make sure you were okay? Maybe I wanted to find out why the hell you were  _ staring _ at me so weirdly yesterday!”

 

Stiles suddenly stopped and spun again, and this time Derek did walk right into him. Stiles didn't seem to mind though, in fact he grabbed onto Derek's shirt and dragged him down the hall before Derek could get his footing.

 

Derek found himself being pushed into a broom closet, watching as Stiles closed the door behind him. This chain of actions just gave Derek more questions, but before he could open his mouth Stiles held up his hands.

 

“ Alright, calm down angry eyebrows you made a fair point. And relax, I'm not going to try to make out with you in here or anything.”

 

“ What?”

 

“ You know, high school closet, two horny teenagers..? Never mind.” Stiles sighed heavily, “I'm sorry I was watching you so closely yesterday it's just... okay I'm not sure how to word this without sounding like a dick. Do you remember what Kate said yesterday, about me?”

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, thoroughly confused by the last two minutes with Stiles, but he thought back to yesterday anyway trying to think of what Stiles was asking him.

 

“ Your friend died?” He guessed.

 

“ Yes,” Stiles nodded approvingly, “how?”

 

“ She kil-” Derek coughed awkwardly, “um, she committed suicide.”

 

“ Yes! But, no!” Stiles practically shouted.

 

Derek's face scrunched up in further confusion.

 

“ See, that's where everyone is wrong! Heather would never have killed herself, she was just supposed to stay one night in the hospital after a routine appendectomy. But then there were more and more complications, she kept getting more tired. She stopped eating. And then, boom, they find her at the bottom of her bathtub. Who goes from happy teenage girl to killing themselves within a span of a week? No one!”

 

“ Well-” Derek wasn't sure what he was going to say, but Stiles cut him off with frantic, flailing arms.

 

“ And they never did an autopsy, they just assumed she had drowned herself- like  _ that's _ an easy thing to do? And no one heard her? Her parents were there every single day! Hell,  _ I _ was there almost everyday! Someone would have noticed that she was suddenly suicidal!”

 

After Stiles stopped talking, the room (closet) fell to a thick silence. Derek shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say. Stiles was now looking at the floor and stuffing his shaking hands into his pockets. This was clearly a sensitive topic and no one could accuse Derek of being sensitive.

 

“ What do you think killed her, then?” Derek asked. Stiles jerked his head up in surprise. Derek wondered if anyone had bothered to ask the kid this before.

 

“ I'm.. not sure,” Stiles murmured, shrugging his shoulders, “but I've been keeping tabs on the hospital. Another girl was found dead in her bed a month after Heather, they claimed it was heart failure even though she was twelve. And there's a little kid who fell into a coma last week even though he went in for a sprained ankle. That's three strange cases in about a month.”

 

“ Okay, so, you're thinking what? That somethings taking their energy?”

 

Stiles' eyes roam over his face looking for something, “or their life source or something.”

 

Derek nods absently, “like a shtiga, or maybe a witch..”

 

Stiles' eyes lit up, “dude, what? Do you believe me?”

 

Derek freezes, “um-”

 

“ I knew, I  _ knew _ it! Dude, yesterday when you were playing basketball you were moving  _ way _ too fast to be human. Oh my God man, what are you?” Stiles asked with a huge grin on his face.

 

Derek tries not to react, but he can feel his eyes widening on their own. This is why Stiles had been staring at him... His mom was going to kill him.

 

“ Vampire? Werewolf? Those are classics. Oh! Or are you just a mutant with enhanced features? Ha.  _ Just _ a mutant I say. Holy crap, are you a dragon!?”

 

“ What? Dragon? That's ridiculous.” Derek starts inching towards the door.

 

“ Alright, fine, but what about the other three?”

 

“ Stiles, I think maybe you should talk to the school counselor. You're clearly grieving for a close friend. You aren't thinking rationally.” Derek said, feeling like a dick.

 

“ Yeah right, says the guy who just suggested that a shtiga is haunting the hospital hallways. What is a shtiga anyway? How do you spell that?”

 

“ Stiles, I can't-I can't-” Derek looks at Stiles pleadingly, begging him to just stop talking.

 

“ Oh, shit, Derek- wait. I'm not going to tell anyone, man.”

 

“ I'm sorry,” is all Derek can make himself say before his hand is finally on the doorknob and he's pushing his way out of the closet.

 

“ Damn it.” He hears Stiles whisper from the closet. But Derek is already down the hall, running from this strange, genius, boy.

 

–

 

Thanks to the idiot genius, Derek spends most of first period sitting in the locker room convincing himself that no one else could possibly suspect that he is a werewolf. He can count on one hand the number of times people have given him strange looks for his actions, and two of those times had been Stiles. Derek had been careful. He was fine.

 

He just needed to find a way to convince Stiles nothing was wrong and that he was just in fact grieving over the loss of his friend. Yes, it was a shitty thing to do.. but Stiles would be safer. It would be better this way. And his parents would never have to know he had slipped.

Derek spent the rest of the day feeling much calmer, and had practically forgotten about it by the time he got home. It was a good plan, he would be fine. Stiles would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

 

–

 

Derek realized he was not exactly a 'plan' person the moment he felt a hand drag him into the exact same closet as Friday morning. Because Derek had not made a plan. He had made an idea and then done fuck all with it. Now he was standing in front of a person who very clearly had a well thought out plan.

 

Stiles was going to be the death of him.

 

“ Derek, I know why you ran out last week, but just listen to me, okay?”

 

Derek blinked at him. He tried to make an idea into a plan while Stiles talked to him calmly.

 

“ I'm not going to tell anyone, okay? I realize that my mouth sometimes gets ahead of by brain, but I would never do that. It's obviously a big secret, and you keep it a secret for a reason. So I'm going to keep my big fat mouth shut, got it? Don't need to worry about me. Besides, I don't even know what I would tell. You never confirmed, or denied, my big three suspicions.”

 

Derek just stared at him before coughing awkwardly, “um, thank you.”

 

Derek shook his head. Thanking the man did not sound like denial. He was a damn idiot.

 

Stiles, in contrast, nodded his head in satisfaction. “Okay good, I don't want you getting an ulcer or something because of me.” He grinned at Derek, “anyway, I looked up the shtiga thing you mentioned. Dude, I think you were right!”

 

Derek winced. Of course Stiles would look it up. People with plans were usually the people with all the research. What had Derek even done all fucking weekend? Right, played video games with his brother. God, he was such an idiot.

 

“ The internet said they are a creature that feeds on the human soul and/or life force. I also went to the library and found a bunch of old myths about them and stuff. They all say they leave their victim looking like they had just died on their own. So spot on dude, I think you got it!”

 

Not sure what to say, Derek nods.

 

“ Nothing I read said much about if you can like, trap it to talk rationally to it or whatever. All they said was that to kill it you had to do it while it was feeding or it would be impossible to kill.”

 

This got Derek's full attention, “Stiles, you can't go into the hospital planning on killing something. That's insane.”

 

“ I know, we're just going to go tonight to re-con the place, make sure we got the correct baddie. Then we'll kill it.”

 

“ We?”

 

“ Yeah, you know more about this than I do. And I'm just a scrawny human, I'm going to need someone like you around.”

 

“ Wait, no, Stiles-” Derek sighed in frustration, rubbing a hand over his face, “we can not do this. We are just teenagers. I am just a guy trying to play on the freaking basketball team like any other normal teenager! You can't do this. Just drop it.”

 

Stiles looked at him like he had kicked his puppy, “this  _ thing _ killed Heather.”

 

Derek felt his frustration evaporate, but he didn't know what took its place, “Stiles..”

 

“ You obviously don't know what it feels like to lose someone important to you. But I do. I'm going there tonight with or without you.”

 

“ Stiles,” Derek could feel his face contorting, “you're going to get yourself hurt.”

 

“ Whatever angry eyebrows, at least no one else will have to go through their loved ones dying!”

 

“ Fine!”

 

“ Fine!”

 

This time it was Stiles who left the closet first, slamming the door behind him.

Derek tried to convince himself he didn't care.

 

–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading everyone! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added. Also, yes I totally took the monster from Supernatural, props if anyone recognized the name. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)

Now:  _ November 2 _ _ nd _

 

His eyes blink open before awareness comes in. It's bright, far too bright. There are moving shadows, but he can't comprehend what they mean.

 

Loud noises.

 

He squints his eyes against the stabbing pain in his head. He closes his eyes and is greeted with blissful black.

 

–

 

He blinks his eyes open and this time shuts them again immediately. There's something touching him. Holding his.. hand?

 

There's pressure.

 

He squeezes back.

 

Loud noises.

 

He is pulled into the black before he can decipher what they are.

 

–

 

He blinks his eyes open to a dark room. This is a relief, although he can't remember why.

 

There's a man slumped in a chair beside him. He looks tired, worn.

 

He looks around the room. There are beds and drapes. He is in one of these beds. He knows this means something, but he can't figure out what it is.

 

He looks at himself, he looks pale. He brings a hand to his head and feels a bandage there.

 

“ Stiles?” asks the man from the chair.

 

He looks at the man in confusion, “what's a Stiles?” he asks.

 

The man looks horrified but he's too tired to figure that out either.

 

Too many questions.

 

He closes his eyes again before the man can say anything else.

 

–

 

He blinks his eyes open to find a woman in a white coat beside him. Her skin is dark and smooth. Pretty.

 

He looks around to find the man that had been there before. He's standing now. The two are talking to each other.

 

The man notices his stare first.

 

“ Stiles,” the man says gently, stepping closer.

 

He doesn't know what that means still, so he turns to the woman.

 

“ Hello,” she smiles at him kindly, “my name is Dr. Braeden. I'm going to be helping you for a little while. Do you know where you are?”

 

He looks around, “no.”

 

“ Okay, that's alright. You're in the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. You were in an accident, and now we are trying to help you get better. Can you tell me your name?”

 

Name? He tries to think, but his head hurts. “No,” he answers quietly.

 

A sound of scraping to his left, the man has sat down in the chair again.

 

“ Okay, that's fine,” Dr. Braeden draws his attention back to her, “it's very common for a person with your type of injury to have memory problems when they initially wake up. But don't worry, you're going to be fine.”

 

He runs his fingers over the sheets, processing this. “Injury?” he asked.

 

She nods, “yes. You were in a car accident and suffered from a brain injury. You still have contusions on your head....”

 

The doctor goes on to explain that he has been in a coma for over a week. His brain was swollen. He can't remember anything. His name is Stiles, that's why the man had said it before. It's a strange name..

 

When she finishes he looks over at the man with sad eyes. He wonders who this man is, that was never explained.

 

“ Stiles, this is your father. Sheriff John Stilinski.”

 

The man smiles at him but it looks pained, “hey kiddo.”

 

“ I have to go check on my other patients now. A nurse will be in soon to check your vitals again. She will ask you some more questions, but don't worry about your answers. Just be honest. Based on those, tomorrow I will be back to run some tests.”

 

Stiles and his father both nod, thanking her as she leaves the room. They look at each other afterwards. What do you say in this type of situation?

 

“ So.. you're my dad?”

 

The man, his dad, smiles at him again, “yeah.”

 

Stiles looks around. There are a few cards and some flowers he hasn't noticed before. A balloon with the words 'get well soon' tied to a teddy bear on the floor. But it doesn't look like anyone else had really been in here with him.

 

“ Is it just the two of us?” He asks hesitantly.

 

The man looks pained again, and Stiles immediately feels bad. He wants to know though, about his life.

 

“ I'm sorry to say, but yeah. Your mother died a few years ago. You have a grandfather a few towns over with Alzheimer's who we visit every so often... there isn't really any other family left.” The sheriff looks sad, obviously wishing he could give his son better news. “You have some good friends though. There's a boy, Scott, who you have been friends with since you were four years old. You call him your brother. His mother is a nurse here, we practically raised you two together. You'll probably meet her soon, she always comes by during her shift.”

 

Stiles nods, taking all of this in. “And you're the sheriff? Of, uh, Beacon..?”

 

“ Beacon Hills, that's the name of our town. And yes, I have been the sheriff for about five years now. You-you like to come down to the station. The deputies sent you the balloon bear.” He nods towards the other side of the bed, “they're all pretty fond of you.”

 

Stiles nods again but then regrets it when pain shoots through his skull. He winces, raising a hand to his temple.

 

“ Are you alright?” His dad ask immediately, rising from his seat.

 

“ Head hurts,” Stiles mumbles.

 

“ Okay, you rest here. I'll go grab a nurse. See if you can get some more pain medication.”

 

Stiles doesn't nod this time. He waits for the man to leave before resting his head back against his pillow and shutting his eyes.

 

There was a lot to take in.

 

–

 

The next day there were indeed a lot more tests, just as Dr. B had promised. There were also a lot of questions. The results were that Stiles seemed to remember most things about the world in general, but almost nothing about his own life.

 

He knew who the president was, but he didn't know his own real name.

He could remember the plot of Shakespeare's Hamlet, but he could not remember attending a single high school class.

He still knew how to read, write, and even how to do pretty advanced math, but he didn't know what his life looked like outside of the hospital walls.

 

His father stayed with him through every test, and was relieved whenever Stiles remember something correctly. The doctors and nurses told him these were all good signs. At least he would be able to function on his own, even if he never remembered who he was. Which with every day he was awake seemed less likely he ever would remember.

 

According to Dr. B his memory might come back in fragments once he returns to his everyday life. It might never come back at all. With brain injuries, it's impossible to know.

 

Stiles nodded along to this information as he had nodded along to everything else.

 

He met Melissa in the early afternoon while she was on her lunch break. She was thrilled that he was awake, and said nothing about his memory loss. Stiles was glad to have met her. She was nice.

 

He was also glad that she was there when he first met Scott.

 

He came in for a visit right after school, which is apparently something he had been doing ever since Stiles was first admitted to the hospital. Stiles' father and Melissa had just left to get his dad some food. They promised they would be back within minutes. Stiles hadn't minded, the man hadn't eaten anything all day. It had bugged him for some reason.

 

The boy had stalked into the room and had Stiles wrapped up in his arms before Stiles could even react. And in fact, he barely reacted anyway. Stiles awkwardly patted the arm that was wrapped around his neck while the boy sniffed beside his head.

 

The boy didn't seem to notice. “Dude, I am  _ so _ glad you are awake.”

 

“ Um, thank you.”

 

The boy pulled back, looking at his face, “how are you feeling, man?”

 

Stiles looked over his face, taking in the floppy hair and the crooked jaw. “I'm okay, been better.. or so I've been told. Um, are you.. you must be Scott, right?”

 

The boy's face fell and he took a step back, untangling himself from Stiles. “You don't remember me?”

 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, “don't take it personally. I don't remember anyone.”

 

“ Yeah, I know, but I had thought that maybe...” the boy looked away, clearing his throat and wiping at his face before turning back, “yes. Yes, I'm Scott. Sorry for manhandling you there for a second.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “don't worry about it.”

 

“ So you really don't remember anything? Man, how are we going to get that back?”

 

Shifting uncomfortably again, Stiles felt his face flushing. He wasn't sure how to respond. He also wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the 'we' Scott was talking about.. he had just met the guy.

 

Luckily Melissa and the sheriff walked in right at that moment.

 

“ Scott,” his dad smiled at the boy. A smile that was warm with paternal love for this boy Stiles didn't know. Stiles felt more uncomfortable watching them. He hadn't had to deal with this many people who had known him from before at once. What if they expected him to start remembering things right here and now?

 

“ Scott, honey, how about you have a seat beside Stiles? Tell him about lacrosse.”

 

“ Oh, yeah,” Scott sat down, inching the seat closer to Stiles while their parents took their own seats on the other side of the bed. “Coach says not to worry, your spot isn't getting filled by some freshman. And we won the last two games!”

 

Stiles nodded absently, realizing that he was on this lacrosse team and would probably have to look up the rules someday. But Scott was now talking happily, and now that they weren't all hovering over him he felt a lot better. He sent a grateful look over to Melissa, who smiled right back at him, her eyes full of warmth. Stiles thought that maybe there was some love in her for Stiles too.

 

–

 

Then:  _ February 3 _ _ rd _

 

Stiles was fuming by the time he got home. He threw his bag down on the couch and stormed into the kitchen. Dad was on shift, so Stiles didn't have to worry about healthy choices. He wolfed down a bowl of instant noodles and half a bag of chips before heading up to his room to prepare.

 

He was angrily typing into his computer before he made himself pause and take a breath. He didn't even know why he was so angry, what else had he expected? That Derek would jump on the occasion to hang out with him? The insane freak of Beacon Hills?

 

Taking another breath Stiles calmed his thoughts. He didn't need Derek, he could do this on his own. Derek obviously had his own issues to sort out. Stiles didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to do. No means no, and all that jazz.

 

Calmer now, Stiles went back to his research. He needed to figure out how to kill a shtiga- God, the thing sounded like it was some prime time TV monster of the week.

 

After another 20 minutes of surfing the web Stiles gave up. If it didn't specifically say, it probably meant that anything could kill it, right? It's not like Stiles could get his hands on a gun anyway. He would have to use what he had. Maybe he should just go there tonight, without the recon. All the research said was that shtiga's had to be killed while feeding, that couldn't be that hard, right?

 

Right.

 

He went searching through his house, including his dad's room, which sadly did not contain a hidden gun. What he had seemed to be a butcher knife and a baseball bat. He stuffed both of these things into his backpack.

 

He left a note on his fridge for his sad, saying he was playing video games with Scott. Better safe than sorry. He wanted to be back before his dad, but he wasn't sure how long killing supernatural creatures actually took.

 

Piling into his jeep, Stiles thought over his plan. Get in near the coma kid. Wait for the shtiga to start sucking the life out of him. Kill the thing.

 

Not his best plan ever, but it would have to do.

 

–

 

His plan sucked. Of course the coma kid would be in the ICU. There was a wing for kids, but they got lumped in with the adults if their situation was severe enough. Beacon Hills wasn't big enough for a child only ICU. And obviously a child who had suddenly fallen into a coma would be considered in severe condition. Stiles couldn't really sneak in to that area of the hospital, especially while he was carrying weapons. Sucky plan- bad Stiles.

 

Luckily when he tried to do said sneaking in, he was caught by the best nurse in the hospital. The one and only Melissa McCall. She drags him to the closest empty room and throws him in. She doesn't even say anything. No interrogation tactics necessary for this gal, all she needs is that one eyebrow of doom.

 

“ Can I just say, you are looking beautiful today Melissa. Those scrubs really bring out your eyes.”

 

The eyebrow creeps higher up on her head. Stiles fears the day he finds out how high that eyebrow can go.

 

“ Umm.. my dying grandfather is in the ICU?” Stiles pathetically tries.

 

“ Your grandfather doesn't even live in Beacon Hills, Stiles. And he isn't dying.”

 

“ Well, aren't we all kind of dying-”

 

“ Cut the crap, what the hell are you doing sneaking around my hospital? Is Scott hiding around here too?” She glances behind her at the door, as if expecting her son to come barging through with similar lame excuses.

 

“ No.”

 

“ Uh huh.”

 

“ No, seriously, and I would actually appreciate it if you didn't, um, mention this to him..”

 

This gets her interest. The eyebrow comes down as she frowns at him, “what are you doing here Stiles?”

 

Stiles sighs. He can't tell her the truth. After what happened just a few weeks ago she would probably try to convince his dad to sanction him. Well actually... maybe he could go for part truth.

 

“ Okay,” he fidgets nervously, she's not going to go for this at all and he's not going to make it in there but fuck it, “okay.”

 

“ Stiles.”

 

“ Yes, okay, so, you know about Heather?”

 

Melissa's eyes soften a bit but she doesn't say anything other than nod her head. Stiles appreciates that.

 

“ You know how I was a bit, you know, in denial about the whole situation?”

 

Another nod.

 

“ Well, I talked to the school counselor. She thinks I should find a way to mourn Heather in my own way, even if I don't entirely believe how she died. She still, um, died,” he looks down at his feet, he still didn't like talking about this. “So I think I need to spend a night where she spent her last night. A way to kind of say goodbye. Closure or whatever.”

 

The counselor bit was true. So there.

 

When he finally looks back up at Melissa she looked pained, “you really think this will help you, Stiles?”

 

Stiles nodded, letting his eyes look misty with tears. It was embarrassingly not that hard to make them look that way.

 

“ Does your dad know you're here?”

 

“ No, but he's on night shift. I was planning on being home before he even got off work.”

 

Melissa put her hands on her hips and stared at him for a moment. Then she nodded, “alright, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to sneak you into the ICU. You are going to sleep in a closet, or some other empty space no one will find you. You will do whatever it is you need to do...emotionally. Then you are going to sneak back out on your own in the early morning when there are fewer people on shift. You aren't a patient, they shouldn't care much if they do catch you leaving. But if you do get caught you're own your own. This didn't happen. We never speak of this again. Am I understood?”

 

Stiles nodded vigorously, “what conversation? Don't even know what your talking about.”

 

“ Right,” Melissa muttered before grabbing his arm and dragging him back out the door. She was scarily good at sneaking around the hospital. She barely had to glance around a corner before knowing who was where and when they would be going somewhere else. If Stiles was not so preoccupied trying to stay just as quiet and stealthy, while simultaneously trying to stay standing as she dragged him around, he would be very impressed.

 

Finally she deposited him in the corner of one of the larger ICU rooms. This one had six beds, half of which were full. She pushed him behind the empty bed in the far corner, pulling the curtains shut behind her.

 

“ Sit here and stay quiet. There's three patients in this room, the nurses won't know if you lie about being related to one of them. We don't memorize all family members.” She winced as she said that. Stiles hoped she knew that he thought she was amazingly badass. “Do you know the way back out?”

 

Not really, she was going super fast. He nodded anyway.

 

“ Okay. And.. Heather died in the bathroom across the hall from here. I hope this is close enough to help you.”

 

Stiles swallowed, nodding again.

 

“ Alright then, good luck Stiles,” she squeezed his shoulder affectionately for a second before pulling away and disappearing into the ICU halls.

 

Stiles relaxed against the wall, letting out a breath of relief.

Then he allowed himself a moment of happiness. His plan had worked! Melissa had let him in! He grinned stupidly at himself for a while before he shook his head and got to business.

 

He needed to find coma kid.

 

Stiles waited a few more minutes before poking his head out from behind the curtain. No nurses or doctors around. He tiptoed out, making sure to keep one eye on the door at all times. The first two patients he saw were both old. Like 90 years plus old. They both looked gray and tired and.. old.

 

When he reached the last bed he found a young kid who looked in about the same shape. Even the old part. Stiles hoped he never ended up in the ICU, it left its patients looking pretty awful.

 

Although he supposed it was the awful part that landed them in the ICU in the first place.

 

His eyes were roaming down the kids pale body, wondering idly if he was closest to the door so that the doctors could reach him the quickest if anything happened- when he caught the kids name on his chart.

 

Hot damn. He had found coma kid.

 

He looked around, but there were no monsters immediately in sight. He would just have to wait until one showed up. He went back to his corner to wait.

 

–

 

Turns out waiting for a monster to show up takes quite a bit of time. Stiles was slouched in the corner fiddling with his phone most of the night. The nurses came in like clockwork, every hour five minutes past. They checked each of the patients briefly not lingering any longer than necessary.

 

He dozed off around 2 a.m., jerking away when he heard a strange sucking noise. He blinked, looking down at the phone in his lap to see that it was 4:30 a.m. now. He risked a peak behind the curtain. No nurses, but there was a dark figure close to the kids bed.

 

Stiles sucked in a breath, a spike of fear coursing through him.

 

Okay... okay. So he had been pretty sure he was right, but holy  _ fucking _ shit he was  _ right _ .

 

Crawling back to his corner Stiles pulled out his bat and his knife, feeling thankful that Melissa had not looked at his bag very closely and thus had not seen the handle of the bat sticking out of it.

 

He slipped his phone into his bag, and then secured it to his back. After he killed this thing he wasn't sure if there was going to be a body left behind or not. He needed a fast get away, and he needed to not leave any of his own shit behind.

 

He belatedly realized his fingerprints were all over the floor now. Oh well, hopefully there wouldn't be a human body.

 

He stuck the knife into a pocket on the side of the bag. Easy access if he needed his second weapon.

 

He crawled out from behind the curtain, and then continued to crawl until he reached the edge of the kids bed. He tried to duck behind it before getting a good look at the shtiga. It was dark, and everything but pale hands were covered in a thick black cloak. It was leaning over the boy, making strange sucking noises. Stiles couldn't really see from this angle, but he thought that he was pulling a faint white mist out of the child.

 

The longer Stiles looked at the thing the more he thought that it looked like a fucking Dementor.

He might be in just a little, tiny bit over his head.

 

Pushing that thought aside, Stiles took in a deep breath. He was ready. He could do this. This is what he came here to do. This thing had killed Heather, his best friend in the world aside from Scott. And they had just decided- She and him- they were going to be-

 

Stiles pushed that thought out of the way too. This is what he came here to do, he was going to do it. He pushed himself to his feet before he could second guess himself, bracing himself for an attack.

 

Nothing happened.

 

The shtiga kept sucking the life out of the poor kid. Stiles rounded the bed and swung the bat. It went right through like there was nothing but air. Stiles blinked a few times. This was feeling pretty anticlimactic.

 

Shifting, Stiles grabbed the knife. He changed his grip on the bat so that he was now holding the knife more firmly in his dominant hand. Stiles lunged forward. The knife sunk into the cloak and Stiles could feel the impact. Stiles was satisfied as he felt the knife sink in, it felt like it had really done some damage.

 

His satisfaction didn't last long- the shtiga reacted immediately.

 

It twisted its body, cutting its connection with the kid. Stiles stumbled backwards, missing the things long claw-like fingers by an inch. He continued to stumble back as the shtiga advanced on him. He swung the bat, but again it did nothing. The knife was still in its back.

 

It was at this point that Stiles remembered the only rule about killing shtiga's: a shtiga can only be killed when it is eating.

 

Stiles had missed while it was eating.

 

His back hit the wall. The monster was not that far away. Stiles blindly reached for something with his free hand. There was no way he was letting this bat go, even if it did nothing for him.

 

He hand landed on the door knob. He twisted, and then was falling backwards.

 

He thanked his lucky stars as he fell into the hallway just as the shtiga lunged forward – he was able to push himself out of its way now that he wasn't pinned against a wall. He now had a long scratch down his arm but he didn't have time to think about it, he needed to get away.

 

Get away get away get away get away get away.

 

Clamoring to his feet, he turned and bolted down the hall.

 

–


	4. Chapter 4

Now:  _ November 12 _ _ th _

 

The past few weeks had been the weeks from hell. His parents had found out about Stiles, and they kept giving him sympathetic looks. They seemed to think this was Derek's first experience with a 'sick friend' and that's why he was taking it so hard.

 

His parents were idiots. At least they were letting him wallow in his room by himself, and letting him skip out on Cora and Brandon duty (sometimes)... Derek couldn't really blame them for being idiots though. He had never really lied to them before, and now it had become second nature to lie about Stiles.

 

It had been easier when Stiles had been there to lie with him.

 

On top of his now uncomfortable home life, Derek was starting to hate going to school. It used to be tolerable, and for a while there, when he could sneak off with Stiles, it was almost fun.

 

Now it was just shitty.

 

He knew before he even entered the school that there was a new gossip spreading around. The school hummed like a hive, and Derek could hear whispers around the halls even without his enhanced hearing. He also knew that it had to be about Stiles. Nothing else happened in this damn tiny town.

 

He caught pieces of conversation as he walked past, feeling his heart sink further in his chest at what he was hearing.

 

“ He doesn't remember anything?”

“ Nothing!”

 

“ Do they think it'll come back?”

“ No one knows, but personally I doubt it. In that Channing Tatum movie the lady doesn't get her memory back.”

 

“ Maybe he's faking it again. I bet the school will give him free straight A's out of pity.”

 

Derek slammed his locker open so loudly the three people closest to him jumped. He ignored their looks, grabbing his books and heading to class. Teenagers were all idiots. It was possible Stiles hadn't even woken up (yet) and the whole thing was just some stupid rumor.

 

Derek ignored them, focusing on English instead. He also ignored the budding hope in his chest that Stiles might actually have woken up.

 

–

 

By the time lunch rolled around Derek was starting to have doubts. Almost everyone in the school was talking about Stiles, and it was all the same rumor this time.

 

Stiles could not remember anything. His amnesia covered the span of his entire life.

 

Derek went to the cafeteria looking for the one person who he knew would know for sure. He hoped he would find Scott at his usual table laughing at all these strange rumors... but when he got to the cafeteria Scott wasn't there.

 

Derek left the room to search the halls, he didn't have an appetite anyway. He didn't see him anywhere though. He paused where he knew Scott's locker was, catching his sent. The werewolf followed it, leading him outside of the school and into the parking lot. Derek continued chasing after the scent, stopping himself short before he ripped the door of Allison's car open.

 

He tried to take a few steps back away from the car but froze when a new scent hit him.

Tears. Someone in the car was crying.

 

From where he stood, Derek could only see two huddled figures clinging to each other. But that was all Derek needed to see to know. Scott was upset... Allison was probably upset too.

 

The rumors were true, Stiles didn't remember anything.

 

Derek could feel his feet start to move again. Backing away from the car and moving towards his own on the other end of the lot. He open his door and slid into the car, sitting there numbly.

 

He could feel his heart sinking.

And sinking..

And sinking....

 

Because if Stiles didn't remember anything, he didn't remember Derek either.

 

–

 

Derek forced himself to get out of the car when he heard the end-of-lunch bell ring. His grades had already dipped a bit since Stiles accident and he didn't want his mother asking more awkward questions. Although he was still doing better than he had been before he met Stiles, so that was something.

 

He made it through his last few classes, writing down notes just to make himself pay attention.

 

When the final bell rang he ran to his car. He needed to see for himself how Stiles was doing. And if Stiles was awake, maybe he was in a more accessible room.

 

Derek didn't really think, he just drove.

 

When he got there he didn't bother talking to the receptionist, he used his nose to search out Stiles instead. He had been right, Stiles was no longer in the ICU.

 

That didn't mean he was any easier to get to though.

 

There was a cop sitting outside of the room Derek was sure Stiles was sitting in. He looked bored. Derek wondered if this meant more information was found out about Stiles accident. Maybe he just happened to be sitting outside of this room?

 

Derek walked towards the door, hoping that if he looked confident enough the man would let him pass.

 

“ Woah there, kid, this room is invite only.”

 

Derek stopped walking forward but he didn't move away either.

 

“ What?”

 

“ I know you think it's funny or whatever to see the student with amnesia, but it's not. The boy in there is going through alot right now and I would appreciate it if you would just move right along.”

 

“ But, I'm his-”

 

“ Yeah, yeah, you’re his friend. You’re his girlfriend, you’re his boyfriend. Son, I've heard it all and it's only been one day. Look, there's only two people on the list to get into this room that aren't a part of the hospital staff. One of them is the sheriff, and I know you ain't him if only because he's in there with his son right now. The other is the kid's friend, and I know you ain't him either because I met him this morning. So you just move along now.”

 

Derek look at the door behind the man. God he wanted to be on the other side of it.

 

“ Can you.. can you ask the sheriff? Just go in and tell him it's me, Derek Hale. I've met him before. He knows I'm Stiles... um, friend.” Derek finished lamely. The sheriff didn't know, not really. He had seen Derek and Stiles together over the year a couple of times though. Hopefully that would be enough.

 

The deputy looked Derek over for a moment before rising to his feet with a groan, “alright, I'll ask. But only because you look like you might burst into tears if I don't.. Don't expect much though. The sheriff is pretty protective of his son.”

 

Derek nodded, he knew that already.

 

The door closed behind the deputy and Derek let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, his mind reeling. Stiles was awake! He was awake, and functioning enough that the only rumor had been about memories. He was going to be okay. If he hadn't been standing in a public hallway he might laugh with relief right now.

 

The sheriff poked his head out a moment later. He stepped into the hallway, taking one last glance behind him before closing the door. Derek had only seen the sheriff in his street clothes one other time, and that had been in his own home. It was strange seeing him here like this.. he looked smaller somehow.

 

“ Derek?” He asked. The man looked genuinely surprised to see him.

 

“ Hello sir, I was wondering if I could see Stiles?”

 

The sheriff stared at him, his eyes roaming over Derek's face, “I hate to tell you this son, but he won't know who you are.”

 

“ I know, I just,” Derek cleared his throat awkwardly, “I wanted to see him. Ask how he's doing, and.. yeah.”

 

The older man gave him a crooked smile, “you know, I knew Stiles had other friends but I didn't think I would need to put any of them on the list. Can't say I would have even  _ guessed _ to put you on the list.”

 

“ Oh,” Derek felt the bitter sting of rejection, “okay. I'll just go then. Sorry to bother you.”

 

“ Wait,” he reached out and stopped Derek's retreat with a hand on his arm, “I'll ask Stiles if he's feeling up to it. Just wait here for a second.”

 

He slipped back into the room and Derek felt hope bubble in his chest. As promised the sheriff stuck his head back out again only a few seconds later.

 

“ Alright Derek, come on in.”

 

Derek walked into the room after the sheriff, trying not to look too eager to see Stiles. He wanted to stay on this side of the door after all.

 

“ Stiles, this is Derek. He goes to the same school as you and Scott, you two are friends.”

 

Stiles nodded. His eyes looked Derek over, assessing him.

 

“ Alright, well now that Derek's here I'm going to go grab myself some food. The deputy's still right outside the door. And the door stays open,” he looked pointedly at Stiles (probably out of habit) and then at Derek.

 

“ Yes sir.” Derek said.

 

The man left the two boys staring at each other. Stiles looked better than he had the last time he has seen him (when he had snuck into his hospital room). He had more color in his skin, and a smaller bandage on his head. He was also awake and his eyes were sharp as they took Derek in.

Derek had missed those eyes on him.

 

“ Hey,” Derek said, “um, how are you feeling?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “pretty good. I only have a week or so of memory to base that off of though.”

 

Derek nodded at that taking a few steps closer to the bed. He took in the information that Stiles had been awake for a whole week without him knowing. (Damn the sheriff for keeping this so quiet.)

 

“ So how do we know each other? Do we have classes together? Scott hasn't mentioned you.”

 

“ Um no, I'm a year ahead of you actually,” Derek cringed inwardly, he hadn't thought of having to explain this, “we met at a basketball game. Scott was actually there too, I don't know if he remembers.”

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that and Derek physically winced, he couldn't believe he had just said that (he needed empathy lessons or something).

 

“ Sorry.”

 

Stiles waved him off, “so wait, I play basketball?”

 

“ No, I do. You were watching the game with Scott and his girlfriend, who ended up knowing my sister through a friend of a friend sort of thing. We all went out together after and-” and then you were attacked by a crazy woman who has a crush on me and also you realized I was a werewolf?

“ And then we realized we had some stuff in common. We hung out a bit. We mostly just texted each other a lot.”

 

As he said it he suddenly remember that said texts were probably pretty incriminating for their relationship. Had Stiles and/or his father not seen those yet?

 

“ Oh. My phone got destroyed in the wreck apparently, so sorry if I haven't been replying to those texts of yours,” Stiles grinned at him, “what stuff do we have in common?”

 

“ You know, movies, comics,” (an interest in the supernatural), “we were both bingeing Doctor Who at the same time recently.” Actually they had been watching them all together. This was harder than Derek thought it would be.

 

“ Huh, I think I remember the name Doctor Who..”

 

“ .. It’s a pretty cool show.”

 

They fell into silence again. Derek didn't know what to say to fill it (that was usually Stiles job).

 

“ You're a bit strange, aren't you?”

 

Derek stiffened. Stiles couldn't possibly do this to him twice, could he? Derek hadn't even done anything this time!

 

“ What do you mean?” Derek asked, going for casual.

 

Stiles shrugged, “can't put my finger on it. It's like you keep wanting to say something but you don't.”

 

Oh.

 

“ I'm uh, not sure what to say to you, to be honest.”

 

“ Say whatever you want, man, as long as you aren't a dick about it.”

 

Derek huffed a laugh at that. After everything, it still felt like his Stiles was in there. Even if he didn't remember Derek. He looked up to find Stiles grinning back at him.

 

“ I'll try to remember that,” Derek said.

 

“ Try to do it for the both of us,” Stiles joked back.

 

Derek's smile faded. Because wasn't that the truth of it all? Derek was having to remember for the both of them... maybe forever, if Stiles never regained his memories.

 

The sheriff walked back in then, carrying two paper bags and a coffee. “How's it going in here, boys?”

 

“ Good,” Stiles smiled at him, accepting one of the paper bags, “Derek's telling me about us bonding over Doctor Who.”

 

“ Right,” the sheriff grinned over at Derek before turning back to Stiles, “I think you mentioned recently you were just watching your favorite season. The one with Donna.”

 

“ I don't know who that is, but I bet she's awesome!” Stiles said with a fist pump, followed by a giant yawn.

 

The sheriff moved forward and pushed a button on the wall without missing a beat. Stiles bed began to move back into a flatter position.

 

“ Hey!” Stiles squawked.

 

“ Sorry kiddo, you need your sleep. And sorry Derek but I think it's time for you to go.”

 

“ Of course,” Derek started to make his way toward the door but hesitated, “I'll come back another time?”

 

“ Great, later Derek!” Stiles called out, already closing his eyes.

 

“ Yes, we'll see you later Derek.” The sheriff said more seriously.

 

Derek hoped that meant he had made it onto 'the list'. He left the room with one last lingering look at Stiles. He seemed okay, and something that had been tight in Derek's chest for the past few weeks finally seemed to release. He felt like he could breathe again.

 

As he was leaving the hospital Derek discreetly sniffed the air. He didn't need another one of those blasted monsters coming back and taking Stiles away from him. Again.

 

When he was satisfied that all he smelled was human, Derek walked out of the building feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

 

–

Then:  _ February 3 _ _ rd _

 

Derek felt a gnawing guilt in his stomach the minute Stiles stormed out of the closet. He didn't try to chase after the younger boy, but Stiles was already out the door by the time he got out of the closet so it was a moot point anyway.

 

Whatever, Stiles was probably better off without him.

 

The gnawing feeling didn't go away though. He felt it as he made his way home. He felt it as he picked up the twins from soccer practice. He felt it as they all ate dinner together and his mother nagged at him about his grades. The feeling gnawed away at his stomach as he (half heartedly) worked on his math, one eye on the movie the twins were watching.

 

It really was not going away. And now he was lying in bed worrying about a boy he had only met a few days ago while the rest of his family was sound asleep. The kid was obviously going to go looking into whatever was happening at the hospital with or without Derek... had the idiot said he was going tonight? Derek glanced at his bedside table, it was almost four in the morning.

It wouldn't hurt to go check on him, right? To make sure he wasn't doing something stupid.

 

Derek slipped jeans on over his boxers, staying in his nightshirt. He tucked his wallet and keys into his pockets before sliding out his window, jumping soundlessly to the ground before heading to his Toyota. He put the car in neutral and pushed it down the drive a bit before getting in. He had to be careful about the noise he made... Werewolf parents could be really annoying sometimes.

 

He drove to Stiles’ house. He would just double check to see the boy was safely sleeping in his home and then Derek could finally go do the same.

 

Except there were no cars outside of Stiles house when he got there.

 

Which did not necessarily mean anything, maybe his parents were out and Stiles didn't drive?

He hopped out of his car but knew as soon as he walked up to the building that there was no one inside. The house was too quiet. Derek tried to knock anyway.

 

When no one answered after Derek pounded on the door for a solid minute Derek had to face the fact that the moron had gone to the hospital to fight a possible shtiga by himself on a goddamn Monday night.

 

“ Damn this kid,” Derek muttered to himself as he ran back to his car.

 

–

As he walked through the hospital doors, Derek tried to think of where Stiles would most likely try to hunt down a mythical creature. Derek knew that shtiga's only went after children, their souls were much more vibrant. But Stiles might think they went after the weak? Would he go to the ICU?

 

No it would be impossible to get in there. And besides, Stiles seemed like the type who would be big on research. He probably knew as much as Derek did now.

 

He was halfway to the kids section of the hospital when he was distracted by loud banging noises coming from one of the stairwells. He looked around but there was no one else in the hallway, unsurprising at this early hour. He went to the door and pushed it open a crack to peak through, expecting to find an old grandmother who had fallen down the stairs and probably broken a hip.

 

His heart stopped at what he found when he looked in.

 

Stiles was lying sprawled on the landing in front of him. A figure dressed in black was hunched over his body, sucking a white mist through Stiles eyes and mouth.

 

Fuck. Of course Stiles would be getting his soul sucked out by the time Derek got here.

 

Derek reacted without much thought. He pushed through the door, already switching into his beta form and swiping at the shtiga. He aimed for what looked like the face, or whatever it was sucking Stiles life away. He sliced through, feeling soft flesh tear under his claws and the thing reared back with a wail. Derek sliced again in the same spot and then suddenly it just vanished. One second it was there, the next it was a pile of clothes hanging off of Derek's clawed fist.

 

Derek dropped the cloth and light began to pour out of it, swooping down through the cracks of the door behind him and up the stairwell. One streak of bright light poured itself into Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles immediately sat up with a gasp.

 

“ Stiles?”

 

“ Derek?” Stiles blinked at him a few times before squinting and then promptly falling over again with a yell.

 

“ What?! What's wrong?” Derek reached forward and found out what the problem was, he was still shifted. Derek changed back before Stiles blinked up again but he knew it was already too late.

 

“ What the hell was that?”

 

“ Nothing.”

 

“ Dude, you were all eye glowy and pointy faced!”

 

“ I was not.” Derek said with a frown, his beta face looked way cooler than that.

Stiles flailed on the ground and started to stand up, taking the hand Derek offered without a flinch or even a blip in his heartbeat.

 

“ Okay well, whatever it was clearly I was right about you. Ah man!” Stiles finally looked around and noticed the pile of clothes, “did you kill the shtiga? Dude that's awesome! Did you do it while it was feeding on me? You can only kill them while they're feeding you know. That's why my attempt didn't work, I missed while it was feeding.”

 

As he babbled Stiles knelt down and rummaged through the cloak on the round. Derek wasn't sure how to respond to this kid who was not reacting in any normal way to the supernatural.. or his own near-death experience.

 

“ A-Ha!” Stiles shouted triumphantly, pulling something out from the folds of the cloth.

 

“ What is that?”

 

“ The knife I tried to kill it with, glad it didn't disappear with the rest of it! That would have been hard to explain to my dad.”

 

“ A knife? Stiles, you tried to kill this thing with a knife?”

 

“ Uh, yeah? What else was I going to do?” Stiles asked looking genuinely confused.

 

“ Anything else!” Derek raised his hands in exasperation, “Stiles! A knife isn't going to cut it!”

 

Stiles burst out laughing. Derek began to worry that his strange behavior was due to a concussion.

 

“ Are you alright?” He asked when Stiles finally calmed himself down.

 

“ Yeah, I just didn't know you were so punny,” Stiles wheezed, whipping his hands over his face. Then he took a breath and looked around, “have you seen a backpack? I was wearing it when I first hit him, but I think I lost it in my run for my life.”

 

Run for his life? (And what did punny even mean?) Derek shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was hard to keep up with Stiles.

 

“ Oh never mind I remember now, I hit it with my bag before going down the stairs. Went right through him, just like the bat.”

 

Derek didn't respond to that either, he just followed the boy as he made his way up the stairs. When they had finally collected all of Stiles things, they went back and gathered up the black cloth. The two teenagers made their way out of the hospital unnoticed, throwing the cloak in the garbage on the way out. The staff were too busy with their revived miracle patient to worry about two healthy boys leaving the building.

 

Derek grabbed Stiles wrist outside, pausing his movement towards the parking lot. Stiles turned to look up at him. Their two inch height difference reminded Derek how young he was, and he looked even younger now that they were in the pale light of the morning sun.

 

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure how to start what he knew he had to say. “Stiles, I'm glad you're okay.” Stiles gave him a hesitant smile, but for once he didn't say anything, “but I.. I need to know you aren't going to do something like this again.”

 

Stiles looked at him with amusement, “something like what?”

 

Derek dropped Stiles wrist (why had he still been holding it?) to open his arms wide on display, “oh I don't know, sneaking into a hospital to risk your life? There are other people who can deal with these things, Stiles. People who know way more than we do!”

 

Stiles crossed his arms, taking a step away from him, “yeah? Well where were they when Heather died? Where were they when that kid in there was getting his face glow sucked out of his head? If no one else is going to do anything, I'm sure as hell not going to sit around and wait for people to die!”

 

“ I don't know, okay? My parents have been busy helping out another pack, but I'm sure they would have noticed eventually. Just stop now before you get hurt. Normal people don't go looking into hospitals in the middle of the night trying to save people from monsters!”

 

“ You did.”

 

Derek paused, looking at Stiles in confusion.

 

“ You came looking for me, glowy eyes, don't pretend you just happened to be in the neighborhood.”

 

Derek floundered, “yeah, but I'm a werewolf, you're just a human.”

 

Stiles smiled gleefully at him, “so you  _ are _ a werewolf!”

 

Derek's eyes widened in horror, “I mean- No. I-”

 

“ Relax buddy, I already told you before I'm not going to tell anyone. And if it makes you so damn nervous to have the silly little human running around by himself, you're only solution will be coming along to save me every time,” Stiles reached out to pat Derek on the arm grinning madly. Then he turned around and started walking towards a baby blue jeep parked a few cars away from Derek's.

 

“ Stiles, wait-”

 

“ I'll talk to you later, okay grumpy gills? I need to get back home before my dad.”

 

“ Um, okay..” Derek mumbled, watching Stiles push himself ungracefully into his car. He stood there and watched Stiles drive out of the parking lot, and didn't move until Stiles car was out of view.

 

Derek stood there a moment longer, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

 

–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

_ Now: Nov 15  _

 

The hospital is starting to get seriously old.  All the doctors do is tests, tests and more tests. None of his memories have come back. Joh- his dad has had to go back to work for a few hours a day, so he doesn’t even have that company anymore. 

 

His life felt like a teenage soap opera. Teen loses all memories, sheriff father goes off to solve the crime. He seriously has this strange foreboding feeling that something horrible is going to come through the hospital door any minute.  But, his life is not a soap opera, it is without the secret romance or murder or whatever happened in soap operas.  Pretty sure he never watched those anyway but you never know, do you? He certainly didn’t.  

 

The doctors had told the sher- his dad last night that Stiles might be able to go home today.  His brain was healing properly, swelling down and all that jazz, and he didn’t have any other injuries… other than a few cuts that are pretty much healed now after a gajillion years in a hospital bed.  

 

John- for fucks sake,  _ his dad  _ had been the one to say he wanted Stiles double checked before they let Stiles go.  His memories still weren’t back, and Stiles would be alone a lot of the time at home.  He was understandably worried, but Jesus Christ did Stiles want that alone time.  He didn’t know what he usually did on a day to day basis, but his balls were so blue it certainly felt like he must at least masturbate on the daily.  Can you do that in a hospital surrounded by nurses? Not easily, he knew that.  Had known that for about a week now. 

 

The doctors argued that Stiles spending time at home, and in his regular routine and environment, would be the only way that Stiles could regain his memories now. If it had been a simple fix of brain swelling going down, he would have been able to remember at least a few things when he had first woken up. 

 

Nope, this was some good ol’ fashion repressed memories that Stiles was suffering from.  Or at least, that was one theory.  Stiles fucked up brain had either: 

 

  1. Been so damaged that it had whipped all memories out, and Stiles would never regain them. 
  2. Stiles had suffered such a traumatic event that his brain was choosing not to remember anything.  



 

The doctors hoped it was the latter, and that he would regain some memories once his brain realized he was safe at home.  

 

And what did that mean for Stiles?  A shit ton of therapy in a few months if nothing came back, that’s what.  

 

But for now Stiles just really really hopes that all the tests today come back okie dokie so that he can get back to this allusive home he has no memories of.  

 

\-- 

 

The tests all came back half an hour after the sheriff had returned to his bedside.  Stiles was goin’ home! 

 

\-- 

 

Alright so, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting, but it hadn’t been… whatever this is.  

 

Not the house itself, the house was fine.  Very typical middle class family home.  The living room was all comfy and TV oriented.  The kitchen was a bit bare of food, but neither of them had been living here much recently so that was to be expected.  Everything was neat and tidy, but not overly so.  It was comfortable.  Stiles could definitely picture himself living here. 

 

But his bedroom… his bedroom was fucked up.  

 

Not at first glance.  Oh no, at first glanced his room looked fairly typical.  There was an overflowing laundry bin in the corner.  Homework piled on the desk beside a closed laptop.  The floor was decently clean, and the bed was surprisingly made too. 

 

The walls had some pictures of what he assumed were movies or shows he liked.  Star Wars, Star Trek, Stargate, really, all the stars.  All of them.  He was a super nerd, that was great.  

 

But underneath this carefully orchestrated facade? There was weird shit in here. First of all, the papers on his desk?  Not homework, nope, that would be normal, these were printouts of mythical creatures.  Specifically fairies, gnomes and dragons.  What even? 

 

His bed, neatly made and sitting in the middle of the room had about a hundred books underneath it.  Most of said books were about werewolves, the other half were about magic, one or two on mythical creatures and a few about criminology and how to identify a suspect.  

 

Sooo maybe he wanted to follow in his dad’s footsteps and be a cop? A supernatural cop? Or maybe this was all a big hobby.    

 

His clothes didn’t seem to have any form of organization, they were mostly just shoved into drawers or pushed into a pile on the floor of the closet.  Stiles dug through the clothes and found a bunch of little rocks with symbols carved into them.  

At the very bottom of his underwear drawer he found a notebook filled with random symbols and no English words at all. 

 

He shoved everything back into the closet and returned to his desk.  The drawers were full of different colored string, and pictures of mythical creatures as well as words like ‘victim’, ‘victim 2’, ‘suspect 4’. He didn’t even want to open his laptop right now.

 

He was insane.  He, Stiles, whoever he had been before, was an insane person.  

 

—

 

_Then: Feb 4th_

 

Stiles is great at stalking people- wait, that came out wrong.  Alright, he is great at following people to gather information without them noticing… that sounds better, right?

 

He knows he is. He did it at the precinct when he was stuck there bored as a kid, and he only got caught half the time. _And_ he had been a _kid_ , so that was really good considering it had been a building full of police officers.

 

He also stalk- followed around Heather’s doctor for a whole week before the guy noticed and called the cops.  He said Stiles had been following him around all _day_ , so _there_. Take that creepy doctor man. Didn’t notice those first six days, did you?

 

Actually, now that Stiles knows what actually killed Heather, he feels a bit bad about that…

 

Anyway, he is good at this. And practiced.  

 

Stiles is waiting by the side door around the student parking lot early the next morning.  He’s exhausted, with the whole only getting like two hours of sleep thing and possibly having his life sucked out of him for a second there, but he’s alert.  He watches as Derek pulls up into the parking lot.  He watches as Derek steps out of the car in his jeans, and tight dark green shirt, and sleepy yet sexy eyes.  He throws his backpack over his shoulder and saunters into the highschool like some fucking runway model.

 

Wait what, damit, focus Stiles. Stupid sexy Derek. He’s supposed to be watching Derek to see if he can catch anymore signs of his werewolfieness.  He needs evidence! He needs knowledge!  How else is he supposed to wrap his head around this whole new world of supernatural beings?

He slips into the school, following a good ten feet behind Derek as the boy makes his way to his locker.  Stiles leans against a random locker as Derek opens his, pushing books around.  Stiles is impressed, the locker looks pretty neat for a highschool kid.  

 

As he watches, the stupid blonde bitch from the diner walks over to Derek.  Allison’s cousin, Kate Argent. She’s new to the school, as of this year.  Apparently her and her father have moved in with Allison.  It’s temporary, until Kate’s dad can get his job back, or whatever.  Honestly Stiles hadn’t really been listening at the time, he had been thinking of Heather.  He hadn’t really cared about why she was here.  Stiles had only talked to her a few times, and every time she had been vicious.  Like there was something about him she just didn’t like. Whatever, he didn’t like her either.

 

Now, she’s really laying it on thick from what Stiles can see.  All hair twirly, and arm graby and flirtatious. Derek barely replies to her, in fact he seems to be completely ignoring her, which is bringing Stiles great joy until some random kid interrupts his happy stalking so that he can get to the locker Stiles is leaning on.  

 

Stiles slides out of the way, trips over his own feet in the process, and ends up sprawled on the floor. He hops up quickly, hoping no one saw that. He glances back towards Derek’s locker and-

Derek is now standing right in front of him.  

 

Stiles pinwheels back, but Derek grabs him by the arm before he falls over again.  His face looks both amused and annoyed.  Stiles has a feeling he’s going to see this face a lot.

 

“Are you following me?” Derek asked. Amusement seems to be winning this facial battle, Stiles can see a smirk.

 

“Ummm-”

 

Derek rolls his eyes.  Then they’re walking.  Derek drags Stiles to their now designated closet.  He gently lets go of Stiles arm when they get there, like he’s afraid Stiles might topple over when Derek lets go.  

 

Which yeah okay, he did just find Stiles on the floor. Fair enough.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why are you following me?”

 

“Well, define ‘following’, because-”

 

Derek rolls his eyes, “ _Stiles_.”

 

“Right okay,” Stiles pulls his backpack up higher, fidgets with his shirt. His feels his heart start beating nervously, which is just ridiculous, it’s just Derek.  “I need information.”

 

Derek lifts a brow, “on what? We killed the shtiga.”

 

Stiles heart glows at the casual _we_. Like Stiles had anything to do with Derek’s badass killing of the monster.  

 

“You, werewolves, the supernatural, anything that I had no idea existed until recently.”  

 

Derek looks more confused now, “how would following me get you any of that?”

 

“I don’t know! I tried to google it, but there’s a lot out there, Derek! And I have my very own supernatural person right here! So I might as well see what I can learn from you first.”  

 

Derek sighs, “I guess I should have seen this coming.  We can’t do anything at the school. People would notice.”  

 

Stiles nods, “right. Right okay, where should we go? That is, if we are going? Can I see? These things? That other people can’t see?”  

 

Derek rolls his eyes again, “the safest place would be on the preserve, by my house.”

 

Stiles nods enthusiastically, “awesome! After school?”

 

“No.”

 

Stiles heart sinks.  Right, he was stupid for even thinking Derek would want to spend time with a freak like him.

 

“Come by on Saturday, you look like your going to pass out right now.  And you smell like a hospital, I don’t want my parents being any more suspicious than they already will be.”

 

Stiles waves his arms around in excitement, “awesome, awesome, totally get it man. Don’t worry, parents love me. And I won’t tell them I know you’re all werewolves.”  

 

Derek looks pained.  He turns around to leave without another word.

 

“Wait!” Stiles flails after him frantically, “can I get your number? So we can text about times and, you know, stuff?”  

 

He smiles brightly at Derek as he taps his number into his phone.  Derek leaves quickly after that. Stiles stays in the closet for another minute, feeling like he’s glowing.

 

He may not be able to stalk werewolves, but he’s definitely still counting this as a success.

 

\--

 

Derek told him to come over on Saturday, so that only left him with three days to figure out everything he could about werewolves on his own before walking into their den.  

 

Den. Den? Home? See? He knew nothing!

 

Stiles spent the rest of the day at school buzzing with anticipation.  If his friends noticed his change in mood, they didn’t say anything.

 

Well, he says friend.  Mostly these were people who all happened to sit at the same table at lunch. Outside of school, none of them really talked to each other.  Sometimes they had a game night, or a movie night, but they mostly stuck to their own sides of the table.  Meaning Isaac, Erica and Boyd sat on one side, and Scott, Stiles and Allison sat on the other.  And although Stiles loved Scott like a brother, what he’s really trying to say here is that Stiles pretty much sits at a table full of people and eats alone.  

 

Not that he minds. Especially when he has research to do.  

 

He reads through the Wikipedia page on werewolves before opening all of the source links at the bottom of the page and sorting through them. Wiki wasn’t the most reliable source of information, but it was always a good place to start.

 

The bell rings, and he follows Scott to their next period without once looking up from the phone.

 

—

 

After school Stiles heads straight to the library.  He tries to take out as many books on werewolves as possible, but apparently he’s only allowed 4. Which is bullshit. This is why the internet is destroying libraries, websites have no arbitrary number limit.

 

As he checks out his four measly books, he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror behind the library.

 

Jeez, Derek was right. He looked like he had died and was brought back to life by a shitty, ametuer sorcerer.  There were giant bags under his eyes, and his hair was going every which way.

 

He was usually able to pull off all nighters, maybe this was because he had also had his soul sucked out of him yesterday? Huh. He’d have to keep tabs on this. Hopefully he’d look better after some sleep. Didn’t want his dad getting worried.. he was already worried enough after that whole thing with Heather..

 

The librarian coughed pointedly, jolting Stiles out of his thoughts. He mumbled an apology, shoving the books into his bag.  Deciding he should probably nap before making his way to the station for dinner with his dad, he threw his bag into the jeep and drove home.  

 

It was only after he had piled all his shit on his desk and collapsed in bed for a blissful hour long nap that Stiles frowned in thought.

 

Derek had told him to go home tonight, he had noticed how tired Stiles looked.

 

Scott and Allison hadn’t even noticed Stiles today.

 

As Stiles drifted into sleep, he wondered.. did that say something about his relationship with Scott, or his relationship with Derek?

 

—

 

Stiles lasts one whole day before texting Derek.  He’s sitting at lunch with the usual crew, and he can see Derek sitting with his usual crew.  

 

Neither of them are talking to anyone as they eat.. Derek actually looks kind of lonely.  Besides, Stiles has questions.

 

To Derek:

_Most of the stuff in books is wrong isn’t it? I checked the cycles the other day I don't think the myth is all that accurate_

 

Stiles watched as Derek pulled out his phone and then frowned at it.  He also eerily looked up and directly at Stiles. How did he-?!

 

Stiles blushed and looked away.  He spun in his chair only to jerk and flail again as Lydia walked past his table at that exact moment, giving him a strange look. His phone ended up in Scott’s tray. Most of the table glanced at him in amusement.

 

Fuck. Why did this woman always make him flail.  

 

Scott handed Stiles his phone with a knowing smirk before going back to his conversation with Allison.

 

He risked a glance back at Derek, and found him still watching Stiles, but now with a grin on his face and laughter in his eyes.

 

His phone buzzes.

 

From Derek:

_Most myth is false, but it comes from somewhere. Nice moves by the way._

 

Stiles can feel himself blushing like mad.

 

To Derek:

_The full moon does affect u? But u hvnt missed a day of school all yr_

 

_thnx, I practice in the mirror at home_

 

Stiles busies himself with his lunch, stuffing his face with food and willing himself not to look over at Derek again.  He jerks when his phone buzzes.

 

From Derek:

_All year? We only met recently, how do you know that? Haha_

 

Stiles took a moment to finish chewing so he could breath.  He glanced at Derek out of the corner of his eye, Derek was now talking to the person sitting beside him.   He looked bored.

 

To Derek:

_So? All ur info is still on record_

 

_U just typed out haha. Ur not even laughing - I feel lied to_

 

Stiles shoved the last of his food in his mouth as he waited for a response. He didn’t have to wait long. Stiles decided that he must have been right in the assumption that Derek’s teammate was boring.

 

From Derek:

_You stalking me now Stilinski?_

 

_I’m laughing on the inside._

 

_Haha_

 

Stiles couldn’t suppress the grin as he looked over at Derek again.  He was happy to see Derek was grinning too.  

 

For the first time in a long time, Stiles was disappointed when the bell rang at the end of lunch.

 

\--

 

Stiles spends the next three days texting Derek any question he can think of.  Not all of them are about lycanthropy, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind.  In fact, if the small glances they keep making at each other during lunch, Derek seems to enjoy it.  

 

Now, however, Derek seems a bit worried.  The two of them had planned to meet around noon at Derek’s place, but Derek has been texting him since 7 am.  It is now only 10.  Stiles is seriously considering heading over sooner to get the whole thing over with and put Derek out of his misery.

 

From Derek:

_You don’t understand, we CAN NOT lie to my mom._

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s goody two shoes drama.

 

To Derek:

_Don’t worry man I’ll do all the lying_

 

From Derek:

_She will know if you lie._

 

To Derek:

_Then I’ll just use my awesome evasive moves.  She won’t know I know, stop worrying so much_

 

Derek did not stop worrying so much.  By 11, Stiles decided he had had enough.

 

To Derek:

_I’m heading over now, see you soon._

 

He hopped in his jeep and started toward the preserve.  Hopefully once Stiles had met Derek’s family, the guy would calm the hell down.  It’s not like they were going to eat Stiles. Right? And Stiles was pretty great at rewriting the truth anyway, no lying necessary. Everything would be fine, Derek was overreacting.

 

He was, like, 70% sure of it.

 

His phone buzzed multiple times on his way over to Derek’s house, but Stiles ignored it.  It was unsafe to text and drive after all. Derek was standing at the edge of the forest when Stiles got to his exit. He looked grumpier than usual, which said a lot.  

 

Stiles pulled up beside him with a grin. “Hey big guy! Nice of you to come out and meet me.”

 

Derek didn’t say anything, he got into the car and stared straight ahead. Stiles continued on, he even started to hum a merry tune.  Kind of in the hopes that Derek would calm down, but also because it was funny to annoy the older boy.  So really, it was a win win.

 

Derek didn’t react though.  And as they drew nearer to his family’s home, Derek got more and more tense. So much so that Stiles stopped humming and shot him a concerned look.

 

“Jeez, Derek, calm down. You’re starting to freak me out.”

 

Derek didn’t look over at him, but his shoulders lowered a bit in a pitiful attempt at relaxation.

 

“Come on man, what’s the big deal? You’ve had friends over before, right? Just act like I’m one of them. A basketball bro who is not in the know.” Stiles said, ha, rhyming.

 

Derek didn’t say anything, and Stiles was seriously starting to get a bit concerned.  It was too late to back out now though, he was already pulling up in front of the giant Hale mansion.  And if everyone in the building was a werewolf, they would all already know he was here.

 

Stiles glanced at Derek one last time before shrugging and reaching for the door.  He stopped when a hand grabbed onto his shoulder, hard. Stiles leaned back, looking over at Derek.  He was fully in the worry zone now, the hand on his shoulder was almost shaking, and Derek looked less grumpy now, more nervous.

 

“I haven’t.” Derek said. And then stopped there, like that made any sense.

 

Stiles raised a brow at him, “you haven’t..What? Grown wings? What have you haven’t?”

 

Derek cleared his throat, his hand on Stiles shoulder flexing, “I’ve never had a friend over. None of us really invite people over, it’s easier that way.  Laura does sometimes, but.. I haven’t.”

 

“Oh.” Stiles said softly, giving Derek his most reassuring smile he had, “don’t worry man, I am the king of having friends over. Super expert over here. You have nothing to worry about.” He patted Derek’s hand that was still on his shoulder.

 

Derek looked slightly less anxious now, but only slightly.  “My mom can be a bit scary.. Don’t, you know, be scared. I don’t think she’ll hurt you.”

 

Stiles laughed, “you don’t _think_? Super reassuring dude. And don’t worry, my dad is the sheriff, and Scott’s mom… well she’s a nurse, and you haven’t met her, but she’s all kinds of scary. Trust me, I know how to handle scary parental figures.”  

 

Stiles moved to get out of the car, but Derek still wasn’t letting go. “What’s up, buddy? We gonna go in?”

 

Derek’s took a deep breath and nodded, but turned to Stiles one last time, “My family can be a bit crazy, so no matter what happens, just stick by me. I’ll always protect you, got it?”

 

Stiles was too surprised to think of an answer, so he just nodded.  Derek nodded back, and then quickly stepped out of the car. Stiles scrambled out after him, and together they made their way to the door.  

 

As Derek started to open the door, Stiles had a strange urge to grab his hand, offer some more physical support.  That was weird though, you didn’t hold hands with your new friend. He balled his hands up into light fists to stop himself from reaching out.  It was only because Derek was looking so nervous, that was why Stiles wanted to hold his hand.  He was sure he would do the same thing for Scotty.. Probably. Maybe?

 

Stiles pushed those thoughts out of his head as he made his way into the Hale house. House? Mansion.  The place was fucking huge.  And gorgeous! There was a chandelier in the main entrance, with a lot of glittering shiny bits in between the small bulbs.  The ceiling was high and.. And yeah, it was really high.  The walls were a deep blue, with little engraved pieces in all the corners.  There was a large hallway in front of them, and two more to each side.  In the middle of the hallway was a grand staircase heading up to the second floor.  The floors were made of a dark, rich wood, the type his dad always admired. Along the walls were art pieces in gold frames, and right beside him was a decorative vase.  He knew in that moment that this would be the type of house he was afraid to touch anything in.  

 

He looked over at Derek in shock as the guy threw his shoes in the closet with no care whatsoever.

 

“Want me to take your jacket?”

 

Stiles shoved his jacket off his shoulders and handed it over.  He also slipped his converse off, leaving Derek to decide where they should live.  He usually kept his shoes on at home, so did his dad.  Should they take their shoes off? Would that mean Stiles wouldn’t have to vacuum every weekend? He wondered if Derek had to vacuum this place every weekend, or if they had like.. A maid or a butler or something. This house must take forever to vacuum.

 

“My mom’s in the kitchen, are you ready?” Derek asked, pointing down one of the halls.

 

Stiles nodded, still looking around the house.

 

Derek lead the way down the hall, passed more doors, more art and into.. A freaking giant and beautiful kitchen. Stiles was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open as he looked between the granite counter tops, the stainless steel appliances, and holy shit- the giant ass windows lining the far wall that looked out into the forest.  A sink with a view! He was so enraptured that he almost completely missed the woman standing at the counter island, mixing something in a bowl.

 

The woman had long dark hair, thrown gracefully over her shoulder.  She was wearing a simple green dress, but she was no doubt one of the most beautiful woman Stiles had ever met.  Her skin was darker than Derek’s, but when she looked up he could see the resemblance between them in her face. Derek had her eyes, and her charming smile.  

 

“Mom, this is my friend Stiles, Stiles this is my mom.”  

 

Stiles smiled, his heart fluttering a bit when Derek called him his friend.  He stepped forward.

 

“Hello Mrs. Hale, it’s nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home.”  

 

“Why thank you Stiles, it’s nice to meet you as well.” She brushed her hands off on a cloth, tossing it beside her mixing bowl and walking around the counter, hand outstretched. “I’m so glad you were able to come over, I know Derek can be a bit shy.”

 

Stiles shook her hand, smirking over at Derek at that comment.  Derek who still looked overly nervous for the situation. Stiles decided to cut him some slack.

 

“He can be quiet, that’s for sure,” Stiles said, smiling at Derek’s mother, “he was telling me about your property though. How you guys have a lot of land around you. We were thinking of going out today, maybe going for a hike.”

 

Mrs. Hale nodded, “that sounds lovely. Let me know if you’ll be staying for dinner after.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hale.”

 

“Please, call me Talia.  It was wonderful to meet you Stiles. Now, this dough has to set, so I have to go hunt down my two little hoodlums. It’s been far too quiet upstairs.” She then nodded her head deeply, before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

 

Derek and Stiles stood still for a moment, staring after her.  Stiles didn’t relax until Derek let out a breath.  

 

“She’s upstairs, she’s not coming back.”

 

Stiles let out a laugh, “she’s not that scary, dude. My dad is like 10 times scarier than her, in his sleep!”

 

Derek looked in a mix between ashamed and amused, “that’s just her ‘human visiting’ persona.  Trust me, she’s scary."

 

“Maybe I’ll get to see that someday?”

 

Derek shrugged. Stiles laughed, shoving Derek in the shoulder.

 

Derek smiled at him, before heading back towards the front door, “come on, don’t you want to see a werewolf in action?”  

 

Stiles beamed, running after him, “hell yes I do!”  

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these two, becoming friends and stuff :p  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added.   
> Thanks for reading :)

 

_ Now: Nov 16th  _

 

Stiles wakes up for the first time in his new/old room and feels… not a lot.  He looks around at the walls covered in posters, and the blue comforter, and remembers nothing new.  He closes his eyes and listens to the sheriff downstairs making coffee, the wind outside brushing through the trees.  Still nothing. 

 

Wasn’t coming home supposed to trigger his memories? 

 

Stiles huffed, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.  Yesterday he had put all the creepy stuff back where he had found it, because he had obviously hid it in the first place for a reason.  He didn’t want to make his past self mad in the future..? Fuck, this shit was confusing. But seriously, now he was a bit afraid anytime he opened a drawer. What was he going to find next? A dagger used for virgin sacrifices? And would he be able to use that on himself, was he a virgin? 

 

Too many questions… lots of time to figure it out. 

 

Stiles completed what he assumed was his usual bathroom routine. When he finally made his way downstairs in one of the many plaid shirts to choose from, his father was already down there.  

 

“Morning,” Stiles said, heading to the coffee pot. He opened the cupboard over the pot, discovered it was full of bowls. 

 

“Next one over has the mugs. Don’t ask me, you’re the one who likes to rearrange the kitchen.” His father said from over his newspaper. 

 

Stiles nodded, taking a mug down and filling it up. 

 

“No new memories then?” The sheriff asked, setting the paper aside as Stiles sat down across from him. 

 

“No. My room was interesting to look through though.”  Stiles said, taking a sip of his coffee. All of the stuff in his room was probably hidden away specifically to hide it from his dad, but maybe his dad did know about it? 

 

“Yeah? Find something to read in those piles of books and comics on those bookshelves?” 

 

Stiles nodded slowly, “I was more interested in the pile of books under the bed.” 

 

The sheriffs brow furrowed, “under the bed?” 

 

“Yeah,” Stiles stood up, heading for the toaster.  He tried to play nonchalant with his next words, “a few on werewolves, a few on magic. I thought it was a bit odd they were under the bed.” 

 

“Maybe they’re overdue library books,” his father said was a shrug, “lord knows how much you owe in late fees.” 

 

Stiles thought about this, “don’t most people just use the internet now?” 

 

The man shrugged again, “according to you, not everything is on the internet.” 

 

“Huh.” Stiles pondered on this. Maybe he was just a nerdy guy who was super disorganized. No need to over react, right? He buttered his toast, and sat back down at the table feeling calmer than he had all morning. 

 

“So, son, I have to head in to the station for a bit, unfortunately the sheriff can’t take much time off. I should be home in the early afternoon though. You going to be alright?” 

 

Stiles nodded, although he wasn’t sure what he was going to do all day. “What do I usually do? When you’re at work.”

 

“Video games and television, mostly.  You and your friend Scott don’t usually tell me what you’re up to, you two together get into more trouble than I like to think about.” The older man got up as he spoke, folding the paper and taking his dishes to the sink. “You study a lot, you’re at the top of your class. Don’t worry about that yet though, focus on getting better.” 

 

His dad kissed him on the head as he walked past, “I’ll see you this afternoon kiddo, love you.” 

 

“L-love you too.” Stiles stammered, feeling awkward saying it to a man he should know. 

 

The sheriff didn’t seem to mind though, he was out the door without another word. 

 

Stiles stayed at the table, munching on his toast.  Video games and Netflix, eh?  And overdue library books. His life sounded pretty boring, no wonder his memories weren’t coming back. There was nothing to remember. 

 

He felt a pang of guilt at that thought. That wasn’t fair, a life is a life, right? It kind of felt like he was stealing someone else’s right now.  Someone who had been perfectly content watching movies home alone, and getting straight A’s.  Stiles sighed as he pushed away from the table, throwing his plate into the sink next to his father's.  

 

Maybe his old man didn’t know him as well as he thought he did.  Maybe Stiles had a life outside of computer screens and book pages. 

 

He made his way back up to his room, hoping to find out more. 

 

\--

 

So these were his two options right now:

 

  1. A) He was a boring as fuck nerd who had one friend. He spent most of his time alone doing homework. He spent whatever remaining freetime he had left researching random ass mythical creatures just for kicks.



 

Or. 

 

  1. B) He was a crazy person who actually believed werewolves and magic existed. He spent most of his time in this paranoid delusion, and thus was only able to sustain one friendship.  He hid all of his research and magical objects around his room because he didn’t want to be sent to a psych ward.



 

So boring nerd, or delusional psycho? 

 

With his luck, he’s probably a delusional psycho. 

 

\--

 

Further inspection of his room did not reveal any more hidden objects or strange books.  This was a relief, if only a short lived one. 

 

Because his laptop.

 

On his laptop. He had written pages and pages of notes. Like, over 200 pages. On what? He didn’t know, it was all in code. Code that he is pretty sure he himself created, since nothing comes up in a google search.  None of these pages make any sense to him. He’s pretty sure they wouldn’t make sense to anyone else on the planet either. This planet, anyway. 

 

Leaving that aside he found even more articles on mythical creatures and magic.  These ones saved as bookmarks on firefox.  The rest of his history has been cleared, so that was a dead end. 

 

There was nothing else on the laptop. 

 

He tried to log in to Facebook or his email but he couldn’t remember his passwords, or his email address. And being the delusional weirdo he was they were not written down anywhere. 

 

Points awarded to B) delusional freak. 

 

\-- 

 

Logging onto the XBox in his room Stiles discovered that he did in fact have hours and hours of video games logged. Good. 

 

Points to A) loner nerd. 

 

\-- 

 

His father came home in the mid afternoon carrying a lunch of burgers and curly fries. 

 

Stiles moaned his pleasure with the first bite of his burger, earning him a smile from his old man. He smiled back, chewing happily. 

 

Something about watching the older man bite into his own burger made him unsettled though, like it was wrong. But he didn’t say anything, because what was wrong with eating a burger for lunch?

 

He knows he doesn’t imagine the look of disappointment on his father's face as they clean up after their meal.  He doesn’t know what causes it though. Doesn’t know how he was meant to act during lunch, what he was supposed to say. 

 

He goes upstairs to play video games for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

He doesn’t get any memories back that day. 

 

\-- 

 

The next few days go by much the same.  He and his dad spend meals together, sometimes watch TV together, but they don’t have a lot to talk about. His father is always giving him looks, like he’s expecting Stiles to be the one to say something, to fill the silence.  He doesn’t know what to say though. It’s like there’s a script to their lives and he’s the only one that’s lost it. 

 

He doesn’t get any memories back. 

 

His father starts work full time again the next Monday, and Stiles is well enough to be sent back to school. 

 

Stiles decides not to feel guilty that he can not wait to get out of this house.  His old self probably felt that way too sometimes… right? 

 

\--

 

The Saturday before life returns to ‘normal’ for the Stilinski men, John decided to take Stiles out to their favourite diner.  Apparently, he and Stiles’ mother have been going to this place since before Stiles was born.  Stiles thought the place was nice. 

 

The sheriff gave him another one of those disappointed looks when Stiles ordered the soup of the day instead of his usual burger. Old Stiles lived off of burgers apparently, it was a wonder he was so skinny.  It was just another reminder that Stiles had yet to remember anything about who he was supposed to be.  They both knew that the more days that went by without his memory returning, the less likely it would be that he remembers anything at all. 

 

“Maybe you’ll remember something in the next week when you spend more time with Scott.  You two are thick as thieves, you just need some… what was it you two always called it? Bro time.” His father nodded at him with a reassuring smile. 

 

An annoying flare of hope buzzed in Stiles chest at those words.  Maybe his father was right, no teenager confines in their parents. But a best friend?

 

Stiles was suddenly sure that if anyone had the answer to Stiles A or B predicament, it would be Scott.  Scott must know something. 

 

\-- 

 

Scott did not help reassure Stiles at all.  In fact, he made it all worse. 

 

Stiles hadn’t seen Scott other than the few visits he had with him at the hospital.  The hospital staff hadn’t wanted Stiles to feel overwhelmed, and Scott has been busy with school since Stiles was released. 

 

His friend came over Sunday morning to help Stiles catch up on what he missed in school. Most of it was textbook readings and writing assignments. It looked pretty easy, Stiles wasn’t worried. 

What worried him was that when he casually tried to bring up the whole magic/mythical creature thing, Scott seemed to think it was from a year ago when Stiles had his _mental_ _breakdown_. 

 

Yep, he super casually referenced Stiles’ mental breakdown. Like this was not brand new information that needed explaining. 

 

“ _ What _ mental breakdown?” Stiles asked, dropping the math text he had been flipping through. 

 

Scott glanced up from the history book he’d been book marking for Stiles, “oh, you know, last year? You went through a hard time when Heather died?” 

 

Stiles looked at the other boy like he was an idiot, “no, Scott, I do not know. What part of amnesia do you not understand? And who is Heather?” 

 

Scott’s face fell at Stiles words.  He pushed the books to the side, and inched closer to Stiles, resting a hand on his shoulder before he spoke. Clearly this was a topic Stiles used to need a lot of support for, now this was just strange. 

 

“Heather was a childhood friend of yours.  You knew her longer than you even knew me,” Scott started, giving Stiles a sympathetic look, “she died, last year. Complications while she was in the hospital. You guys were close, and when she died.. Well you went off the rails for a bit. You thought something had killed her, something not human. You became obsessed, and... it wasn’t pretty.” 

 

Scott trailed off, but Stiles knew that wasn’t the end of the story. 

 

“Why hasn’t anyone mentioned this before? Like my father?” Stiles asked. 

 

Scott shrugged, “it was a year ago, dude. He probably wants you to remember happy memories.” 

 

Stiles flailed his arms a bit at that, “yeah, but what if it’s connected! A person has a mental breakdown, and then loses all of their memory, all in one year? And those things aren’t connected?” 

 

Scott pauses, seems to think about it for a minute, “no, man, you were better.  It wasn’t like, a huge breakdown. You just shouted a lot, and lost some sleep. But it was like grief, or whatever, you were fine after a month or so.  These things are not connected, trust me.” 

 

Trust him. Trust him? Stiles didn’t even  _ know _ him.  But Scott was looking at him so pleadingly that Stiles nodded, giving him a weary smile. 

 

Scott smiled back, “don’t worry about the books buddy. I’m sure you hid them away because you were over it! Didn’t want to think about that stuff anymore. Anyway, let’s focus on getting you ready for tomorrow.” 

 

Stiles nodded along, but he was only half listening.  What Scott had said.. Well, it didn’t sit right with him.  It wasn’t a memory it was intuition. Stiles was pretty sure he never got over whatever happened during his ‘breakdown’, he was 90% sure he had only learned how to hide it better. He had this feeling.. this dark feeling, like, in his bones, that something was seriously off. 

 

Option B, crazy weirdo, was winning. It was winning by a lot. 

 

\-- 

 

_ Then: Feb 9th  _

 

Derek was  _ awesome _ .  

 

The two of them had walked a good ways out into the preserve, far enough that Derek said the rest of the werewolves wouldn’t be able to hear them shouting. Stiles thought that sounded exactly like what a murderer in a horror movie would say, but he chose not to mention it. Derek still looked way more nervous than he should. 

 

Now Stiles was standing in awe as he watched Derek jump around the forest, slashing branches and roaring at birds. Stiles tracked Derek’s sleek body as he scaled the nearest tree.  Derek then jumped off of one of the high branches and did a backflip, landing gracefully beside Stiles.  He smirked at Stiles gawking face but otherwise didn’t say anything.  Somehow the dude still managed to look nervous even as he was being an acrobatic werewolf badass! 

 

“Dude, this is crazy!” Stiles yelled, flailing his arms in the air. 

 

“You think so?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles cautiously. 

 

“Dude!” Stiles flailed his arms between all the trees, “you fly around the forest like Tarzan! This is incredible! And your claws? I bet you could take a deer’s head off in one swipe! And! You don’t even sound out of breath right now.” 

 

Derek was still eyeing him warily, “not in one swipe…” 

 

Stiles laughed gleefully, “okay, but still! Can you do anything else? How far can you hear? Can you see in the dark?” 

 

“I-” Derek looked at Stiles in confusion before laughing softly, shaking his head.

 

“Alright dude, you’ve been acting all nervous and weird all day.  What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing.. Only, I’ve never met someone like you before. Aren’t you scared of me?” 

 

“Hmm,” Stiles tapped his chin, pretending to think about it, “you’re right, there must be something wrong with me. I should totally be afraid of the guy who blushes in front of his mother and smiles with cute little bunny teeth.” 

 

Derek glared at him, “Stiles, seriously, I could hurt you.” 

 

Stiles shrugged that off, “you would never hurt me, Derek, I know that.” 

 

Derek looked at him in surprise, “you mean that. After everything I’ve shown you, you still believe I won’t hurt you.” 

 

“Duh.” 

 

Now Derek was looking at him like he was amazing, which was strange, because on a good day Stiles was lucky enough to pull off normal. “What?” He finally asked. 

 

“You’re really okay with this? You want to be friends with me?” 

 

Stiles snorted, “dude, it’s more surprising that  _ you _ would want to be friends with  _ me _ .” 

 

Derek’s brow furrowed. The guy really liked to talk with his whole face. “Why?” Derek asked, sounding confused. 

 

Stiles couldn’t help letting out a self deprecating laugh, “come on, Derek, you’ve heard the rumours. Hell, the first day we met someone flat out told you about me.” 

 

This seemed to make Derek more confused, “that your friend died?” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “no. That I’m a crazy person,” he wiggled his fingers around like he was a spooky story, “that I see things, and attack innocent people. Everyone calls me a freak. You’re the popular one here.” 

 

Derek shook his head, “I’m not popular.” 

 

“You sit with one of the main sports teams every lunch, and are always surrounded by them in the hallways. Trust me, that makes you popular.” 

 

Derek studied Stiles face, and then looked around like the trees would give him an answer, “but.. I don’t have any of those guys over here. I barely go to their parties…” 

 

“Ah,” Stiles said, pointing a finger at Derek, “but you are  _ invited _ to their parties.”

 

“I.. guess.” 

 

“Look, it doesn’t matter. You’re popular whether you believe me or not. If anyone should be surprised by friendship here, it’s me.” Stiles said, before looking down and kicking some dirt. 

 

“But Stiles, you’re amazing,” Derek said gently, Stiles glanced back up at him.  He looked like he was speaking honestly, “you aren’t afraid of me. Actually, you want to learn more about my life! Humans don’t do that. From everything I’ve heard you should be either running away screaming or trying to shoot me full of bullets.” 

 

Stiles shook his head quickly, “I would never-” 

 

“I know. Which is why you’re amazing.” Derek smiled at him, “and screw those guys at school, what do they know anyway?” 

 

Stiles smiled back, but he also shrugged his shoulders.  It was easy for a popular kid to say stuff like that.. But for people like Stiles..

 

“Hey,” Derek was suddenly much closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “you okay?” 

 

Stiles looked down again, suddenly feeling shy, “it’s… Scott’s kind of the only friend I’ve ever had in school. It’s weird hearing a popular kid tell me to ignore the guys at school. It’s easier said than done, you know?” 

 

Derek grimaced, “I don’t really know.. I’m sorry.” 

 

Stiles snorted, waving a hand, “it’s fine. It’s good you don’t know. Anyway, we didn’t come out here to argue about who’s the most popular of them all, we came out here to do wolf stuff!” 

 

Derek nodded, “right.” 

 

“Do you think you can climb a tree with me on your back?” 

 

Derek smiled, but then he got all serious again, “probably, but can I say one more thing? Before we get back to wolf stuff?” 

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

“I won’t let anyone say anything about you.  If I hear anyone call you a freak I’ll break their nose.” 

 

Stiles felt his heart miss a beat. He wasn’t sure if that was excitement or what, “you don’t have to do that.” 

 

“I know, I want to.” 

 

‘Oh.” Stiles was pretty sure he was blushing a bit now.  That was okay though, Derek was blushing too. 

 

“Alright, climb on my back,” Derek said, crouching down in front of Stiles, “and hold on tight.” 

 

\-- 

 

The two of them played out in the woods until the sun started to set.  Stiles collected a lot of data on what wolves could do.  It was fantastic! Derek had super.. Everything! Strength, speed, smell, hearing, sight, you name it, he can do it! 

 

Stiles needed to write this all down.. He just needed to find a way to do it so that no one else could read it. He didn’t want to spill Derek’s secret one week into knowing it. 

 

The two of them made their way back to the Hale house, laughing and joking along the way.  As they grew nearer to the house, Derek started to tense up again.  Stiles realized why when they got inside and were met with more of Derek’s family.  

 

His mom, Talia, was moving around the kitchen with another woman.  The woman was heavily pregnant, and the two of them were laughing as she tried to bend down to grab something.  Stiles could hear three other people, two of them probably kids, playing in a room close by. Derek’s twin siblings he assumed. A man was setting the table, he was the only one to glance up at them as they entered the house.

 

“Ah, you must be Stiles,” the man at the table said, coming over to greet the two at the door. “I’m Derek’s Uncle Peter.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles said politely, shaking the man’s hand. 

 

The man sniffed, looking between the two of them with amusement, “yes, a pleasure.” The man then turned and left the room. 

 

Stiles turned to Derek in confusion. Derek looked just as confused as he felt. 

 

“Don’t mind Peter, he likes to act mysterious,” the pregnant woman said, walking over to the boys with a smile. “I’m his wife Anna, it’s nice to meet you Stiles! I’m so happy Derek’s finally found a friend!” 

 

Derek groaned behind him, “Anna, can you not-” 

 

Anna laughed, “sorry, it’s just nice to see. Stiles, Talia didn’t know if you were staying for dinner but I’ve told her I would convince you to stay. No one passes up free food, am I right?” she said with a wink.  

 

“I do love free food,” Stiles agreed. “I can stay, if you don’t mind. My dad’s working now anyway.” 

 

“Perfect,” Anna said, beaming at him. 

 

Stiles turned to find Derek smiling at him too.  They went to clean up from their adventure in the woods before joining the rest of the family at the dinner table. 

 

Dinner was… interesting.  Talia and Ian, Derek’s dad, sat at the ends of the table, making Stiles feel like he was eating with a royal family or something. Cora and Brandon sat on each side of their mother, probably so she could keep an eye on them. Even with her sitting right there Cora had already thrown three pieces of food right at her twin brother’s face.  Stiles had only laughed a little bit at that. 

 

Derek’s aunt and uncle were sitting across from Derek and Stiles.  His aunt was super nice, but his uncle was a bit of a weirdo. He kept looking between Derek and Stiles with a very strange and creepy face.  No one was mentioning it though, so maybe that was normal? 

 

“So, Stiles,” Uncle Creepy said, “how did you two meet? Do you play basketball?” 

 

“No, we met through friends after one of Derek’s games.” Stiles answered. 

 

“Fascinating, which friend was this, Derek? I don’t recall you mentioning any friends before tonight,” Peter asked, turning to Derek. 

 

Stiles glanced over at Derek too, the other boys face was as red as a tomato. 

 

“It was Laura.” Derek grumbled, not looking up from his plate. 

 

“Ah,” Peter smiled, “our dear Laura.  That makes much more sense. Laura’s always been the social butterfly of the two of you.  In fact, she’s out with her friends right now! Although, she always prefers to meet her friends  _ outside _ of our little home.” 

 

Derek didn’t say anything, he was still glowering at his food.  Stiles forced a smile onto his face, “yeah, Laura’s really sweet.” 

 

Peter nodded, “yes. Smart too.  She’s always knows exactly the right thing to say. And what  _ not _ to say, am I right  _ Derek _ ?” 

 

Derek was now full on glaring at his uncle and Stiles was getting really confused.  Was Peter mad at Derek? Because of Stiles? Or was Laura somehow involved… he glanced around the table but everyone else seemed to be in their own conversations.  

 

“Maybe you should care less about what Laura and I are doing with our friends, it’s getting a bit creepy.” Derek said.  His voice sounded pretty calm, but Stiles could feel the tension coming off of him. 

 

Peter laughed merrily, “am I not allowed to worry about my dear niece and nephew?” 

 

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Derek said. 

 

“Isn’t there?” Peter asked, his eyes glancing over at Stiles pointedly. 

 

Stiles choked on the piece of chicken he had just shoved in his mouth.  Derek looked at him in alarm as he coughed into his napkin. 

 

“You alright there, Stiles?” Derek’s father asked. 

 

Stiles finally managed to clear his throat, “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” he said, making eye contact with Peter as he reached for his water. 

 

Peter smirked, so obviously the message had gotten across. 

 

But by the way the older man continued to shoot Derek strange looks throughout the night, Stiles was pretty sure they had a problem.

 

\-- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through :)

_ Now: 23rd _

 

Stiles all but jumped out of the police cruiser when his dad pulled up beside the school.  God, he is so happy to finally be going somewhere else today.  The walls of his house were driving him crazy. 

 

“I’ll see you at dinner tonight,” the sheriff calls after him, “and remember Scott’s giving you a lift home.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for the ride!” Stiles shouts over his shoulder, already making his way towards the school.  Scott appears beside him as he walks through the front doors. 

 

“Hey buddy! How you feeling?” Scott asks, all cheerful and sunshiny. Stiles is not entirely sure how the two of them are friends, to be honest, because he is pretty sure he is not cheerful or sunshiny… but maybe he was. Who knows. 

 

“Fine. Happy to be doing something today, how are you?” 

 

“Great! Super! Allison picked me up, and she’s agreed to give us both a ride home tonight. She’s a sweetheart like that.” 

 

“Mmm,” Stiles says, because he doesn’t know what else to say.  He hasn’t even met Allison yet but Scott talks about her a lot. It was getting kind of annoying. 

 

“So this is your locker,” Scott says, pulling Stiles over to the side of the hallway, “I wrote your combination down here so you could get in.  Then we can walk to your first class! I wrote those all down for you too. Because-you know- I figured you wouldn’t remember-” 

 

“Thanks man,” Stiles said as he tried out the locker combo, “the school gave me a timetable though. I know where all my classes are, teachers names and everything.  And I finished all that work you gave me so I guess it’ll be fine. Good thing I remember pre-calc still hey?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. So have you remembered anything else, though? Like, personal?” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “no, not really.” Stiles busied himself with shoving his bag into his locker and grabbing a binder and text book for his first class, American History. He could still see Scott’s disappointed face out of the corner of his eye though. He really didn’t need to leave his house and sad dad to wind up at school with a sad Scott. 

 

“Do we have first block together, or something?” Stiles asked. 

 

“No, we have second and fifth together.” 

 

“Cool. You don’t need to walk me to class, then. You have your own class to walk to.” 

 

“Oh,” Scott looked like Stiles had just kicked his puppy, “I wanted to make sure you got there okay.” 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said with a smile, “and I’ll see you in second period.” 

 

Stiles started walking away before Scott could say anything else. He felt like a dick, but seriously this was getting ridiculous. A few missing memories did not mean he could not walk down a hallway by himself. Maybe his old self had needed constant help, but Jesus Christ he felt like he was being suffocated. 

 

Also he was hoping to get as far away form his creepy, crazy old self as possible. 

 

When he walked into the classroom there were only a few students in the seats.  He went up to the teacher at the front of the class to make sure it was the correct classroom.  The teacher, Mr. Yukimura, was really nice and understanding of Stiles situation.  He accepted Stiles late classwork and told him he could sit anywhere, there was no sitting arrangement.  When Stiles asked if there was anything else Stiles needed to do, the man smiled and said his only focus should be on getting better. 

 

Stiles chose a seat in the second row, beside some redhead. He felt much better than he had when he walked into the class. 

 

“Hey,” He said as he sat down.  He started flipping through his binder to find a blank page, not paying attention to the other students in the room. 

 

“Stilinski?” The girl beside him asked. 

 

Stiles turned, the girl was pretty.  Her hair was long and flowed in waves down her shoulders. She was giving him a strange look though, like she was the confused one here.   _ She _ at least knew his name. 

 

“Uh, yeah?” 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Stiles looked around, the rest of the students were watching the two talk now. Great. “Getting ready for class?” He said, hoping she would go back to talking to the guy with dimples sitting behind her. 

 

She studied him for a second before pursing her lips, “I guess the rumors were true then. You don’t remember anything.” 

 

“Nope, nothing about my own life. I remember stuff about World War II though, so that’s a plus. Don’t have to do any catch up work.” 

 

She cocked her head, “how interesting. But you don’t remember people? Faces?” 

 

Stiles leaned back in his chair humming in thought, “I remember famous people, I guess. Like I watched some movies since waking up and I recognized the characters and actors in the Avengers movie but I didn’t know the plot. I don’t remember any of the people who have said they are close to me, so I’m assuming I won’t remember some random kid from a history class, no offense.” 

 

She smiled at him, “none taken.” 

 

A boy walked in then and started hovering by Stiles desk. 

 

“Um-” Stiles started, confused. 

 

“Go sit in the back, Greenburg, Stiles is sitting here now.” The girl said with authority. The boy quickly made his way to the back of the room, his face red. 

 

“Oh, does he sit here? I could have moved..” 

 

The girl waved her hand, “don’t worry. Greenburg sleeps through history half the time anyway. You’re doing him a favour, he won’t be noticed as much in the back.” 

 

Stiles laughed and the girl smiled again.  “Sorry, this is probably going to seem weird to you, but can you tell me your names?” Stiles asked, glancing between the girl and the boy with dimples who was still leaning forwards and watching their exchange. 

 

“Oh, of course, I’m Lydia, this is Danny.” She paused, assessing him for a moment, “we actually have a few classes together. Come sit by me in all of them if you like, I would be happy to share my notes.” 

 

“Oh, you don’t have to-” 

 

“I insist,” Lydia said, “I’ll gather them all together and have them ready by last period. We have English together.” 

 

“Wow, thank you. I’m glad I met you,” Stiles said with a laugh. 

 

“I’m glad I met you too,” Lydia said with a smile. 

 

Stiles thought that was a strange comment, because she probably remembered when they had met before, but before he could ask what that meant Mr. Yukimura was starting class. 

Stiles started writing notes along with the rest of the class.  He felt eyes on his back the whole period.. Probably should have seen that coming. 

 

\-- 

 

Scott was already sitting on a stool when Stiles walked into the next classroom.  Like last time, he went to the teacher to talk before class started.  Unlike the first time, this teacher was not so forgiving. In fact, he seemed to hate him. 

 

“I’m not letting you skip any assignments because of your so called  _ illness _ , Stilinski. You have to do the same amount of work as anyone else.” The man sneered. 

 

Stiles nodded in agreement, even though he was confused. “Right, I already did all the stuff you sent home. Was there anything else?” He asked, handing over the completed worksheets. 

 

Mr. Harris stares down at the filled out sheets for a second before glaring back up at him, “yes. An essay, three pages, on human evolution. Due tomorrow.” 

 

Stiles nods, “kay.” 

 

He’s already heading towards Scott when Harris sputters behind him. “Okay? That’s it? No witty come back? No complaining about unfairness?” 

 

“Um, no?” Stiles asks, pausing on his way to the seat beside Scott. Harris keeps glaring at him. “Was there something else?” 

 

Harris’ face blooms red, “no, that’s all. Get to your seat, Stilinski, you’re holding up the class.” 

 

Stiles nods, finally sitting down beside Scott. 

 

“Hey buddy, how’s it going? Sucks about the essay, no one else has to do that.” Scott says sympathetically. 

 

Stiles shrugs, “I missed a lot of school, it’s reasonable.” 

 

“Right… so, uh, how was your first class? Any more work for history?” 

 

“No, Mr.Yukimura is really nice. And a girl is offering to give me a bunch of her notes for a few of my classes.” 

 

“Oh! Who-” 

 

“Stilinski! Eyes up front! Unless you want detention.” 

 

Stiles sighs. He wonders what the hell he had done to this teacher to make him so angry all the time. “Sorry man, I don’t think I can talk in this class,” he whispers to Scott, pulling out paper to concentrate on science. 

 

“Right. Uh, sorry.” 

 

The class went by quickly, and he luckily did not get detention. Scott’s hurt glances in his direction were painful enough. 

 

\-- 

 

Third period was pre-calc, another class with Lydia.  She smiled at him as he walked in, so Stiles took the seat beside her after he finished talking to the teacher.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Stilinski?” A voice behind him said, whoever it was sounded angry. 

 

“Sitting,” Stiles said, turning around to face the guy. The boy was about his height but his build was much more muscular than Stiles’, and his face looked like it lived in a permanent scowl. 

 

“Move. Your spot is in the back.” 

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow. He must have been an annoying little shit before to have all these people be so angry with him all the time. Or he was a pushover. Well, they would just have to learn the new him. Because he wasn’t a pushover, and he was sick of having to pretend to act like his ‘old self.’ 

 

“No.” 

 

The guy fumed, “what?” 

 

“I said no. There isn’t a seating plan, find somewhere else to sit.” 

 

“Stilinksi, I will fucking-” 

 

Stiles was standing up and getting in the guys face before he could finish that sentence. Fuck this guy, and fuck everyone else. Stiles was not ‘Stiles Stilinski, weirdo and pushover’, he wasn’t going to be bullied by this wannabe macho man. “You’ll fucking  _ what _ ? Hit me? Beat me up? Go for it, I’ve found brain damage suits me well. But I can  _ promise  _ you that if I’m going down,  _ you’re  _ going down with me.” 

 

They stand toe to toe, both of them unwilling to back down, until the jackass has the gal to break into a smile. 

 

“Wow Stilinski, didn’t know you had it in you.” The guy said, taking a step back. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I have in me either,” Stiles said, also taking a step back. 

 

They stand staring at each other until jackass snorts. “I thought you were faking it, but you aren’t are you? You really don’t remember anything?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“He remembers anything not related to his personal life,” Lydia chimes in, “it’s actually fascinating. Stiles, I was wondering if you could come over after school sometime this week. I would love to pick your brain.” 

 

Suddenly all the tension is gone. Stiles sits back down, and macho boy sits down on the other side of Lydia. 

 

“This idiot is my boyfriend, Jackson. Don’t worry, I wasn’t actually going to let him hit you or anything.” 

 

Stiles eyes her, “uh huh. You just wanted to see how I would react, because I’m your new science experiment.” 

 

Lydia had the decency to at least look a little guilty, “no. I- Maybe. But I also think it’s good. You and Jackson never got along before, I was confident that he would like the new you.” By the Lydia finished talking she was back in full confidence. She pushed her hair over her shoulder like a queen and everything. 

 

Stiles turned to Jackson, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Jackson shrugged, “it’s fine, there were other seats.” 

 

“No not about that, I’m sorry you have to deal with Princess Lydia everyday.” Stiles said with a smirk, nodding his head towards the girl.

 

“Hey!” Lydia yelped, but she looked between affronted and amused. 

 

“Man Stilinski, I think I like the new you.” Jackson said with a laugh. 

 

Good, Stiles likes the new him too. 

 

\-- 

 

Pre-calc is let out a few minutes early, so Stiles wandered over to his locker. Lydia and Jackson had asked him to spend lunch with them, but Stiles knew Scott would want to meet up with him. So he waved goodbye after promising Lydia he would sit with her in their next class together.  He receives a few strange looks as he walked down the hall, but no one makes a move to talk to him, so he’s grateful for that.  He can deal with a few stares. 

 

The bell rings for lunch to start, and students start to fall out of classrooms, crowding around him and pushing him to the side of the hallway.  It’s at this point that Stiles admits that he might be lost.  He turns a corner, positive he’ll find his locker down the next hallway, but then he sees him instead- the boy who had visited him in the hospital, Derek. 

 

Stiles walks over to him, and the boy stiffens, turning towards Stiles before Stiles is even halfway there. 

 

“Stiles,” the boy said, smiling as Stiles finished walking over to him. “I didn’t know you would be back so soon.” 

 

Stiles smiled back, “yeah, the doctor said I could take another week if I wanted to, but I feel fine. And I remember everything about my classes, so,” he shrugged. 

 

Derek’s smile faltered a fraction, but he still looked happier to see Stiles than anyone else had today, “no other new memories, then? Nothings come back?” 

 

“No,” Stiles said quietly, waiting for the look of disappointment that usually comes along with that particular word. 

 

But it doesn’t come. Derek pats Stiles on the shoulder before pulling his hand back quickly, like he’s afraid Stiles won’t want anyone touching him. “I-uh- sorry.” 

 

Stiles frowned, “don’t worry man. I can be tactile, were we touchy feely friends? Cause I do love hugs.” 

 

Derek laughed, it sounded off, “yeah, you could say we were tactile friends.” 

 

Stiles is still confused, because now Derek sounds sad, but the other boy is changing the subject before he has the chance to say anything else. 

 

“Hows the first day back? It must be pretty overwhelming.” 

 

“Yeah, actually,” Stiles feels himself relaxing, and Derek started smiling again, “it’s weird not knowing anyone, but knowing everyone knows you. Lydia’s been helping me though. And Scott.” He adds, feeling bad that he hadn’t thought of Scott first. 

 

“Lydia?” Derek asked, sounding surprised. 

 

“Yeah, she’s giving me her notes, and I’m sitting beside her in like, 4 out of my 6 classes. It’s nice not having to figure that out every time I walk into a new class.” 

 

Derek’s looking weird again, like he’s either trying not to laugh or trying not to cry. “What?” Stiles asked.

 

“Nothing, you just used to have the biggest crush on her.” 

 

“Really? Lydia?” Stiles paused to think about that, leaning beside Derek’s locker, “I guess I can kind of see it. She’s pretty and smart. But she’s also manipulative and kind of scary. I don’t think I have that crush anymore… Also Jackson would probably beat the shit out of me.” 

 

“You ran into Jackson?” Derek asked, touching Stiles shoulder again, ‘are you okay?” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles waved off his concern, “he tried to be all tough and bossy, but I put him in his place. He’s actually pretty funny once you get around the fact that he’s a giant dick.” 

 

“You stood up to Jackson?” Derek asked, hand still on Stiles shoulder like he forgot it was there. Stiles was glad, he liked Derek’s hand there.. Which was a thought he would be coming back to later.

 

“No big deal, man. He didn’t hurt me,” Stiles tried for a reassuring smile. He thinks it worked, because Derek is looking at him with something kind of like awe, which is strange, but nice. Man, he had missed this guy. “Hey, why haven’t you come to visit again? You only came twice when I was in the hospital, and the second time you only stayed for like a minute.” 

 

Derek blushed, “I-I didn’t know if you would want me to-” 

 

“Stiles!” Came a shout from down the hallway, cutting Derek off. Stiles turned to glare at whoever it was but stopped himself when he realized it was Scott. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere man, did you get lost?” 

 

“A bit,” Stiles admitted with a shrug. 

 

“No worries,” Scott was already throwing an arm over his shoulder, forcing Derek to remove his hand. Stiles feels a pang of.. Something.. “Come on I’ll show you where we usually eat lunch. Oh, hey Derek.” Scott paused, finally noticing that Stiles wasn’t standing in the middle of the hallway by himself. 

 

“Scott.” Derek said...and that’s it. Stiles stifled a laugh. 

 

“Uh, thanks for watching out for him. I’ve got it from here though,” Scott said, eyeing Derek suspiciously and pulling Stiles away. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Derek!” Stiles called over his shoulder. 

 

Derek smiled after him as Stiles was tugged around the corner. Stiles doesn’t know why, but it made something soften in his chest. Something he hadn’t even known was there. 

 

\--

 

Lunch was.. boring. Stiles sat with Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica and Boyd and none of them were talking to him. 

 

Okay that’s not true, they did talk to him in the first few minutes.  They all asked how he was, and if he remembered them. He was fine and he didn’t remember them at all. Especially since none of them had bothered to visit him. They looked a bit awkward and shrugged it off when he pointed that out. 

 

Now Allison and Scott are talking, and the three on the other side of the table aren’t even looking over here anymore. Was this what it was always like? Why was he even here? 

 

Stiles makes the decision that this was stupid, and he did not need to be here.  He shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth before standing. 

 

“Woah, where are you going?” Scott asked, immediately turning towards him again. Stiles felt way less bad about being annoyed at Scott earlier. He is clearly a friend who only pays attention when he needs to. 

 

“I’m going to go walk around, I’m done eating.” 

 

Scott looked at him in confusion, “what? But we just got here! We usually hang out here all lunch.” 

 

Stiles looked between Scott and the rest of the people at the table, who are now slightly paying attention to him. “No offence Scott, but I don’t really see why? You’re talking to Allison, and those three are clearly not even friends with us. The only thing we have in common is this table.” 

 

“That’s not true,” Scott started, but one of the boys on the other side of the table nodded in agreement. 

 

“He’s got a point,” the curly haired guy said, “we barely talk to you. I don’t see what the big deal is if he wants to wander around.” 

 

Scott looked offended by that statement, but Stiles is happy someone else agreed with him. 

 

“Scott, maybe we should go wander around together?” Allison asked, “Stiles is right, we can’t do the same thing every day.” 

 

Scott still looks like a confused puppy, but he’s nodding, “okay, yeah. Let’s go wander around the lacrosse field you haven’t been over there yet have you?” 

 

Stiles confirms that no he has not, and then the three of them are off towards the gym. Stiles, somehow, ends up behind the two lovesick teens and he kind of feels like he would have been better off wandering around on his own. 

 

Luckily the bell rings before they even make it to the field. 

 

\-- 

 

The rest of the day goes by much the same. In every class he either has Scott or Lydia, which is nice. The rest of the teachers are understanding of his predicament, and don’t give him any more work than they already have. Which means the only homework he had tonight was that essay, which should be fine. 

 

Allison drove him home after school, and Stiles thanked her but did not accept her and Scott’s offer to hang out. Honestly, he was exhausted. 

 

His dad was still out when he entered the house, so Stiles made his way up to collapse onto his bed. The day was overwhelming, but great. He almost feels like a normal teenager again. He tries to focus his thoughts on what he should be doing next, probably reading over the notes that Lydia had given him, but he can’t focus on any of that. 

 

Instead all he could think about was Derek, and that soft feeling in his chest. 

 

\-- 

_ Then: Feb 11  _

 

Stiles woke up Monday morning feeling fantastic. Which is rare, for a Monday. 

He hummed his way through a shower, and was whistling when he walked into the kitchen to scramble up some eggs. 

 

“You’re in a good mood,” his dad said, smirking at him over his paper. 

 

“What can I say, I had a good weekend!” 

 

He had had a good weekend.  His weekend had been great!  After Uncle Creepy had made some pointed remarks, he had been a bit worried, but Derek reassured him everything was fine. They’ve been texting ever since. Which should probably be weird, since Stiles hasn’t ever talked to anyone else this often before, but it feels right. Like they click together seamlessly. 

 

Stiles caught himself smiling when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but forced himself to school his expression before turning to sit at the table with his dad. No need to worry the old man with too much morning cheer. 

 

Stiles was halfway through breakfast when he realizes that he may have somehow worried him already anyway.  

 

“What’s up, pops? Something on my face?” 

 

The sheriff shook his head, putting his paper down and looking a bit embarrassed at being caught staring. “Sorry, son. No, you look fine. You look good actually...”  he paused, looking at Stiles again. 

 

Stiles stopped himself from rolling his eyes, “is there a but here?” 

 

“No, no, you look good. You feeling alright, though? Still taking your medication properly?” 

 

Stiles did roll his eyes at this point, “yes dad, I’m still only taking one Adderall a day.  It’s not like I can take anymore, you ration it out once a week in that stupid little pill box.” The pill box that he will never admit he thinks is adorable, and has also filled with jelly-beans. “I told you it wasn’t an overdose on Adderall though, I was.. It was Heather. I was sad. It’s all good now, don’t worry about it.” 

 

His dad sighed, “I’ll always worry about you, kiddo.. You’re my kid.” 

 

Stiles smiled at that, feeling a bit guilty about the whole eye rolling thing now. “I know, I worry about you too.” 

 

“I know you do, even though I keep telling you that you’re the son and I’m the parent. Which is why I let you decide what I’m eating.. Like this goddamn fruit salad.” He grumbled, pushing his plate of fruit away. Stiles grinned at him. “But you’ll let me look out for you too, right? You’ll tell me if anythings bothering you?”  

 

Stiles nodded, putting on his serious face, “of course.” 

 

His dad nodded too, and they stood up at the same time to hug it out. Dad left shortly afterward with promises to pick up dinner on his way home that night, a Stiles approved dinner and everything. Stiles smiled and waved as he watched him leave but dropped his hand as soon as the door was closed. 

 

His dad already worried about him enough, how the hell was Stiles going to get away with this whole new supernatural world without him noticing? But he couldn’t very well tell him about the werewolves because for one thing that would totally be breaking Derek’s trust. For another his Dad already thought he was crazy. Fuck.

 

He could already picture his room at Eichen House. 

  
  


\-- 

 

Stiles was jumpy as he made his way into the school.  He needed to talk to Derek in person, but it was too late to ask him to meet in their closet. Maybe they could meet at lunch? Would that be weird? 

 

“Hey buddy!” Scott said, appearing out of nowhere. 

 

Stiles did not jump at the sound of Scott’s voice.  He did not. He slipped a little, that’s all that was. 

 

“Stiles, you okay man?” Scott asked, straightening Stiles with a hand on his arm. 

 

“Fine, fine, fine. All good man, how are you? What are you doing here?” 

 

“Um,” Scott looked around, “going to school?” He answered with a laugh. “You sure you okay? You look a bit.. Fidgety.” 

 

Stiles stilled his arm waving, avoiding Scott’s concerned gaze in favor of opening his locker.  “I’m all good Scotty. All rested and ready for a new week of learnin’.” 

 

“Uh huh.. Did you have a good weekend? Allison and I…” Scott went on to tell Stiles something about the two of them, but Stiles stopped listening. He could always rely on Scott’s infatuation to get him through the day.  

 

While Scott was busy retelling the epic tale of whatever the two of them did that weekend, Stiles shoved his books into his locker before checking his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. 

 

From Derek: 

_ Can we talk? _

 

To Derek: 

_ In person? We could meet in our closet between periods? _

 

Stiles typed back quickly before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.  He then closed his locker, hoisted up his backpack, and was five steps towards his first period classroom before he realized that Scott was no longer talking… aaand was not walking with him either. Stiles swiveled around in confusion to find Scott still standing beside Stiles’ locker, looking at Stiles with a confused and concerned expression. 

 

Stiles really did not need this confused concern.  He had had enough of that this morning from his dad, thank you very much. 

 

“Dude? Heading to class?” 

 

“Who were you texting?” Scott asked, ignoring Stiles question. 

 

Stiles huffed and walked back to his locker.  He decided to go with the truth since Scott could always tell when he was lying and there was nothing to hide anyway..other than that giant werewolf thing he had to hide. “Derek, we hung out this weekend.” 

 

“Derek?” Scott scrunched up his face like a confused puppy, “like from when we went to the diner that one time?” 

 

“Yeah, we started talking after. He’s nice,” Stiles shrugged. 

 

“Okay.. so you’re like.. You two are like, friends? Now?” Scott asked. 

 

“Yeah I guess. We’ve only hung out once.” 

 

“Right, just..” Scott reached out and gripped his shoulder, levelling Stiles with a serious look that always made Stiles feel like he was twelve years old again, “be careful, okay? I don’t trust this Derek guy.. Especially since he only started talking to you after he found out about Heather. I don’t want you to get hurt again.” 

 

Stiles knew that Scott was only trying to look out for him, but his words sent a spike of anger through him, “I’m fine, Scott,” Stiles said, shrugging out of Scott’s grip. “I can look after myself.” 

 

Scott held up his hands in surrender, “okay, it’s okay, I’m just trying to look out for you man, you’re my brother.” Scott was looking at him with eyes full of understanding, and concern, and acceptance because his best friend was fucking crazy but Scott stuck by him anyway.  Always. 

 

Stiles sighed, “sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

 

“No worries, I know sometimes things can get overwhelming.” Scott said, nodding in understanding. Stiles fought the urge to roll his eyes, Scott had read way too many internet articles on mental health after Stiles had his ‘break down’. “Hey why don’t I come over after school? We’ll play some video games, just the two of us.” 

 

“Sounds great,” Stiles said.  Scott smiled cheerfully, patting Stiles on the back as he walked past to his first period class. Stiles watched his best friend walk away with a sigh. 

 

Being friends with Derek was going to be harder than he thought. 

 

\-- 

 

Things got even worse when Stiles went to find Derek between classes. They bump into each other while Stiles turned the corner on the way to their closet- literally. Luckily Derek caught Stiles before he face planted in the middle of the hallway.  Unluckily Jackson was there to witness it all. 

 

“Wow Stilinski, found another target to stalk?” 

 

Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up, but he didn’t say anything as the crowd around them laughed. He has learned it only gets worse when he says something. 

 

“Shut up Jackson,” Derek snarled. Stiles feels telltale pinpricks through the sleeve of his hoodie, and he worried that they might be about three seconds away from a full on werewolf sighting in the middle of Beacon Hills High. 

 

“Derek, don’t worry about it, it’s not worth it.” Stiles whispered, trying to push Derek out of the crowded hallway. 

 

“What are you going to do with this one, Stilinski? Bore him to death, or accuse him of murder?” 

 

Stiles had to bite his tongue to hold back a retort, and hastily pushed Derek through a classroom door when he felt the other boy’s muscles go rigid under his hands. He slammed the door behind him, ignoring Jackson’s jeers about running away. 

 

When he turned back to Derek the boy’s eyes were glowing gold back at him. “Derek, calm down.” 

 

“Calm down? He’s horrible to you!” Derek snarled, “I promised you I would say something!” 

 

“Yes, yes, and I appreciate that, really I do,” Stiles put a hand on Derek’s chest, pushing him gently away from any and all windows, “but I don’t want you to wolf out on me here. I can handle some teasing, I can’t handle  _ you _ being hunted down because you were trying to protect me.” 

 

Derek finally turned to Stiles, hearing what he said, “am I-?” 

 

“My, what shiny eyes you have.” 

 

“Shit,” Derek shut his eyes, but his body was still tense, and his eyebrows were all over the place.

 

“Here copy me, in four,” Stiles did an exaggerated inhale to the count of four, “hold three, then out four,” Stiles exhaled. He kept it up until Derek’s shoulders eased.  He kept going even after that, ignoring the bell that signaled the start of class.  He only stopped when Derek opened his eyes and they were back to their hazel green.  

 

“How you feelin’?” 

 

“Good, great actually, how did you know how to do that?” Derek asked, sitting down in one of the desk chairs. 

 

“Oh,” Stiles scratched the back of his head awkwardly, sitting down in the chair beside Derek, “I used to get panic attacks when I was younger, after my mom died.  I had a therapist who helped me learn how to cope..” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Stiles waved a hand, “it’s fine, it was a while ago. I was only a kid when she died, I haven’t had a panic attack in years.  I’m glad it helped though, I wasn’t sure it would.” 

 

“It helped a lot, I haven’t always had the best.. Control. You helped bring me back in under 30 minutes. That’s impressive,” Derek said, smiling at Stiles. Stiles smiled back, feeling a warm glow in his chest at Derek’s words.  He felt important, needed.  It felt good. 

 

Stiles shook himself out of his thoughts when he noticed Derek’s ears start turning pink.  Probably not a good idea to stare at your new friend.. 

 

“Uh, you wanted to talk to me?” 

 

Derek blinked a few times before his eyes widened, “right, yeah. I guess.. Do you want to skip class? We could talk here.. Or go walk around outside or something.” 

 

Stiles glanced outside. He would love to walk around with Derek, but his dad was protective, like overly so, and he knew that if any deputy saw them walking together during school hours his dad would hear about it. “Here’s fine.” 

 

“Okay,” Derek nodded, before turning to Stiles with a serious expression, “it’s about my family.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Alright, well, my parents loved you. My mom thought you were ‘a very well mannered young man’,” Derek said the last part with hand air quotes and a high pitched voice.  Stiles stifled a snort. “BC want you to come over again to play with them.”

“BC?” 

 

“Brandon and Cora.” 

 

“Right, of course.” 

 

“Um.. my uncle knows you know about us.” Derek finished with a wince. 

 

“Yeah, I noticed. Is that.. is it going to be a problem?” 

 

Derek sighed, running a hand over his mouth in thought. “I don’t know. He’s paranoid on a good day, more so now that my aunts pregnant. We had a huge fight after you left, he thinks I’m being irresponsible.” 

 

“Does he know that I would never hurt-?” 

 

“No, no,” Derek shook his head, “he doesn’t think you’re a hunter or anything, although that apparently ‘is never off the table’. He thinks you’re loud though, and that I have ‘no proof that you know how to keep a secret.’” 

 

Stiles grimaced, he knew what he looked like to other people.  He probably wouldn’t trust the kid that never shuts up with a secret this big either. “What are we going to do? Do you want me to talk to him?” 

 

“No, I don’t think that would do much.” 

 

“Oh thank god,” Stiles put a hand against his chest in dramatic relief, “I didn't actually want to do that. I know he’s your uncle and all, but that dude gave me the creeps.” 

 

Derek smirked, so obviously he agreed. He didn’t have an answer of his own though, so the two of them sat with their own thoughts for a moment. Until Stiles got an idea. 

 

“So you don’t want your uncle to know that I’m still hanging around you, right?” 

 

Derek raised a brow at him, “I guess.” 

 

“Right, and I don’t want my dad or Scott to know that we’re hanging more.”

 

“What? Why not?” 

 

“Oh, all part of my mental breakdown a few months ago, don’t worry about it,” Stiles said with a wave of his hand, “why don’t we like, pretend to not hang out anymore?” 

 

Derek’s face fell, his eyes got all sad and Stiles immediately wanted to take it back. “You don’t want to hang out anymore?” 

 

“No! I do! I’m saying, why don’t we not tell other people that we’re hanging out? We can mention it once or twice, maybe, like acquaintances or whatever, but I don’t think the world is ready for our friendship right now.” 

 

Derek gave him a sceptical look, “you would be willing to keep me a secret? Doesn’t that sound like a lot of work?” 

 

“Yeah, but, there’s so much more werewolf stuff I have to learn! I don’t want to give that up yet. And I had fun with you this weekend,” Stiles added the last part in a rush, looking away as he said it.

 

“I had fun with you too.” Derek said with a soft voice.  Stiles felt his lips tug up into a smile. 

“Alright, so how are we going to do this? There’s almost always someone at my house, but the woods around my house are usually free.”

 

“Good!” Stiles said, clapping his hands together in glee.  He loved planning shit like this, “my dad works a lot, so we have my house most days after school.  And there’s always our trusty closet, if we need to talk outside of texting during school.” 

 

“So, we can do this? Still be friends and keep our families out of it?” 

 

“Yeah, exactly! I mean, a lot of people don’t tell their families about all their friends. Why do we have to share  _ everything _ with them?” 

 

Derek grinned at him, “we could hang out tonight? My parents are going to BC’s play.” 

 

“Can’t, how about tomorrow? My dad works a night shift, you could stay as late as you want!” 

 

“Cool.” Derek was still grinning, Stiles grinned right back.  This was exactly the solution he had been looking for! 

 

Now he just had to act normal enough for a few months so his dad and Scott could finally stop worrying about him.  Should be fairly easy to act normal while hiding a new werewolf friend, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Tags have been added! 
> 
> This is a bit of a long one. It originally was not this long, but I can never help adding a Lydia scene, I just had to add her in. Also I figured I should finally address the whole 'Stiles had a break down' situation. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in comments or kudos :) :)  
> Next chapter should be up tomorrow!

_ Now: Nov 24th _

 

Derek could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as he walked towards the school and he was glad there were no other werewolves around who could hear it.  It was a dead giveaway for how nervous he was to see Stiles again. 

 

Yesterday had been a surprise.  He hadn’t thought that Stiles would be back to school so soon (the guy had only woken up from his coma two week ago) but of course Stiles was always one step ahead of him. He had even approached Derek on his own, smiling at Derek in the hallway in a way that he had never been able to do before. It had left an ache in Derek’s chest that hasn’t stopped.  He wished his Stiles would come back and smile at him around the school hallways without care.  He wished his Stiles would text him into the night like they had been doing for almost a year.  He wished his Stiles would kiss Derek like was the only thing in the world worth kissing. He wished his Stiles was here. 

 

But he wasn’t. 

 

So, yes, yesterday had been a bit (a huge) surprise, but Derek thinks he handled it well.  He hadn’t pulled Stiles into a hug like he had wanted to.  They had talked, and Stiles had seemed happy. Or at least happier than he had been in the hospital.  And he was still fundamentally Stiles in there.  He talked the same way, walked the same way (like a baby deer),  Derek was sure he would joke the same way given the chance.  Derek really really wanted to give him that chance.  The problem was though.. Stiles didn’t know their relationship had been a secret.  Hell, their  _ friendship _ had been a secret. What was Derek supposed to say when Stiles asked why no one knew Derek and Stiles were friends? Should Derek tell him about all their secrets? 

 

How the fuck do you tell someone you’ve been secretly dating them for months? 

 

Derek startled out of his thoughts when he realized he was standing in front of his locker, he didn’t even remember entering the school. He glanced around and realized there were only a few people in the hallway, which probably meant he had missed the warning bell.  He grabbed his things from his locker and walked quickly to class.  He tried to shove all other Stiles thoughts out of his head, it wouldn’t do him any good. Stiles was a junior anyway, they had no classes together, and McCall made sure Stiles always ate lunch with him.

 

What were the odds that Derek was even going to talk to Stiles today? 

 

\-- 

 

“Hey there friend.” 

 

Derek froze in the doorway of the cafeteria, causing the girl behind him to run straight into him.  Derek barely noticed though, and the girl shot him a glare when she finally walked past.  Derek didn’t notice that either. 

 

Because Stiles was standing on the other side of the entrance, smiling at Derek like it was the simplest thing in the world to do. 

 

Derek felt someone else run into his back. 

“Uh, maybe you should move out of the way?” Stiles suggested, stretching his neck to look behind Derek. 

 

Derek’s whole body jerked and he quickly sidestepped the doorway, smiling back at Stiles as he made his way closer.  

 

“Hey, how are- what are you- how’s it going?” Derek stammered.  He didn’t know what to do, he and Stiles had never talked to each other in such a public place before. 

 

Stiles chuckled at him, “I’m good, second day’s going even more smoothly than the first. How are you doing? You seem surprised to see me.” 

 

“I’m fine-good. I am good. I’m surprised to see you here, that’s all, you’re usually with McCall and them,” Derek said, pointing towards Stiles’ usual table. Everyone but Scott and Stiles were there, and Derek was wondering if maybe Scott wasn’t here today? Stiles didn’t know which table was his without him? 

 

Stiles glanced back at the table in question, he waved at Allison when she waved at him but then shrugged and turned back to Derek. “I figured I would switch things up a bit, maybe sit with you?” Stiles asked.  He looked at Derek hopefully, and Derek felt his heart start hammering away again. 

 

“Yes. Of course, yeah. If you’re okay with that. I usually sit with some of the basketball team.” 

 

“Cool!” Stiles said, gesturing for Derek to lead the way, “they won’t mind one more, right?” 

 

“No, it’s fine,” Derek said, leading Stiles to his regular table.  He actually had no idea if it would be fine with them, but he really didn’t give a shit at the moment. Allison seemed fine letting Siles do what he wanted, so he had Stiles to himself all lunch! He felt a familiar Stiles shaped warmth bloom in his chest.  He’d missed that warmth. 

 

Derek sat down in his usual spot, and Stiles sat down in the spot beside him. Luckily Derek usually sat on the end of the bench, so there was really no spot being stolen if Derek and Stiles sat close together. Which Derek planned to do.

 

“Hello!” Stiles said to the table at large as he sat.  Some of the guys nodded in greeting, others smiled, and that was that.  No one questioned what Stiles was doing there, or what Derek was doing with Stiles. Derek was a bit disappointed, it felt kind of anticlimactic after wondering all this time how is friends would react to his relationship with Stiles… turns out they don’t care. Stiles used to call his friends ‘the popular group’, but all Stiles had to do to join it was walk over and sit with them… or maybe they were just accepting him because Derek had invited him over? 

 

He didn’t know, humans confused him. 

 

Suddenly Lydia Martin was sitting across from him, and Jackson was sitting down beside her too. They received the same greeting that he and Stiles had, although it was less surprising.  Sports teams often mixed up tables in the caf. 

 

“Stiles! I’m glad you’re sitting here, I’ve barely had a chance to talk to you in any of our classes yet. I’ve been researching your condition and I have a few tests to run when you come over today. Don’t worry, none of them are physical.”  

 

Stiles snorted, raising a brow at the girl, “I wasn’t worried  _ before _ .” 

 

“Oh shush, I just told you not to worry. Did you want to come too, Derek? I could use some help setting up, it’s all about responding to stimulus!” 

 

Derek frowned at her, the girl was like a whirlwind and this was not how Derek had expected this lunch to go. On the other hand, she was giving him an opportunity to spend more time with Stiles. “Yeah, I could come.” 

 

“Excellent, you have a car right? You can drive Stiles, since he doesn’t have a car yet and I have to-” 

 

“Wait, hold up, what condition?” One of Derek’s teammates (Jerry, one of the nice ones) interrupted, leaning into their conversation. 

 

“I have amnesia, I don’t remember anything from before I woke up in the hospital a few weeks ago.” 

 

The entire table went silent, and Derek watched as Stiles ears started to turn pink.  He nudged the other boy in support, wishing he could put an arm around him instead.  Stiles shot him a grateful look. 

 

Jerry let out a low whistle, “that’s crazy, man. I’m sorry to hear that.” 

 

“What caused it?” Someone else asked (Trevor, one of the not so nice ones). 

 

“Car accident.” Stiles supplied. 

 

There was a round of sympathetic noises, and Jerry even reached around Derek to pat Stiles on the back. 

 

“That sucks, Stilinski.” 

 

“Wait, Stilinski who had that melt down last year?” Trevor asked (this is why you’re in the not so nice category  _ Trevor _ ). 

 

Derek started to say something, but Stiles was already talking, “got a fucking problem with that?” He asked in a cold voice. Derek was once again happy there were no werewolves around, no one could smell the arousal pouring off of him in this moment. Stiles looked calm and collected, glaring down the older boy across the table.  Derek looked back to Trevor, the guy had his mouth shut and he was leaning away from the table. Good. Stiles didn’t deserve to be treated like that. 

 

Jackson snorted, “you’ve had a lot of issues, hey Stiles?” 

 

“Jackson, I’ve only known you two days and I can already tell you have more issues than I do. I mean, who shaves their own chest hair?” Stiles retorted, much to Derek’s delight. He was seriously starting to like this new version of Stiles. The confidence Derek had only ever seen when it was the two of them alone was shining through in the middle of the cafeteria. 

 

“Ooooh, he’s got you there preppy!” Jerry laughed, throwing a fry at Jackson. 

 

“Hey-” Jackson started, but Lydia waved a hand in front of his face. 

 

“ _ Anyway _ , as I was saying, I think these tests could help-” 

 

“Stiles!” Someone shouted down the cafeteria. They all turned to see Scott rushing towards them, his face set in a scowl. Lydia huffed, apparently giving up on ever finishing her sentence. 

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Stiles asked, looking at his friend calmly as he approached.  Derek was impressed at how well Stiles was dealing with all these people, he was pretty sure that if their roles were reversed he would be a ball of nerves under the table trying not to wolf out by now. 

 

“Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you! You were supposed to meet me by your locker, I thought you got lost again!” 

 

“Oh right, sorry about that. Class got out and I kind of followed the crowd to the cafeteria, where I ran into Derek,” Stiles patted Derek on his shoulder, indicating who he was. Derek tried not to lean into the touch (too much). “Got a bit distracted eating lunch with him.” 

 

“Derek,” Scott made his name sound like a death sentence, “why are you eating lunch with Derek Hale? Why aren’t you over at  _ our _ table?” 

 

“Well, no offence Scott, but I’ve talked more at this table today already than I talked in the entire lunch period yesterday at your table. I’m sure they’re nice people, I just don’t know them.” 

 

“And you know these people?” Scott asked incredulously, “you don’t know anyone, Stiles, you have amnesia!” 

 

“Okay, rude,” Stiles held up a hand in offence, “I know Derek, he’s my friend. Lydia and Jackson are in my classes.” 

 

“Derek’s not your friend, you guys barely hung out before the crash. Besides that, to you, you guys met yesterday.” Scott said. 

 

“Actually, I visited him twice in the hospital.” Derek chimed in.  He hoped Stiles didn’t focus too much on the part where his best friend didn’t know they were friends.. That would raise questions Derek didn’t know how to answer. 

 

“What-” 

 

“Yeah, and Derek said we talked a lot over text. Which I can’t actually prove cause I lost my phone, but I bet Derek can.” 

 

Derek felt a jolt run through him, simultaneously being proud that Stiles already understood that most of their relationship had been through the phone, and terrified of what Stiles would think if he actually read the messages saved on his phone. 

 

“I’m not going to read through Derek’s texts,” Scott snapped. Derek barely held back his sigh of relief. 

 

“Then what do you want Scott? Derek remembers being my friend, that isn’t proof enough for you? Why are you so mad?” 

 

“I don’t want-” Scott cut himself off, pushing a hand against his forehead in a clear effort to calm himself down. When he pulled his hand away he did indeed look a lot calmer. “Look, I’m trying to be understanding here, but I don’t know what you’re doing. I can’t help you if you’re over here, Stiles.” 

 

“I appreciate it, Scott, but I don’t need your help right now.” Stiles sounded gentle but firm. 

 

Scott’s face fell, “okay, but.. How about I come over tonight, then? We can talk about your first days of school?” 

 

Stiles grimaced, “I’m going over to Lydia’s house after school. I’ll see you next block, okay? We can plan something then.” 

 

“I-okay.” 

 

“Go back to Allison, she’s probably lonely without you.”  

 

Derek looked over at their usual table to see that Allison was actually immersed in a conversation with Isaac. Derek knew Scott would be welcomed into the conversation though. Stiles might not be, based on the stories of boring lunches he has heard in the past. 

 

It was better this way, or at least that’s what he was telling himself as the two said their goodbyes and Scott walked away.  Derek didn’t know why he felt so uneasy watching Scott walk away.. Maybe it was because this was something the old Stiles would never have done. He never would hurt Scott like that, especially not in front of a table full of people. 

 

But then again, old Stiles would have never had the confidence to back talk Jackson or sit with Derek and his friends. 

 

He forgot his worries when Stiles leaned into his space, stealing a fry off his plate. His heart fluttered, at the feel of Stiles breath on his neck. He didn’t care if this was new or old Stiles, he just wanted any version of Stiles near him as much as possible. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek was nervous as he and Stiles walked to his car.  This would be the first time the two of them would be alone since Stiles’ recovery.  In the hospital there had been doctors, nurses or the sheriff sitting around.  At school there was other students, and Scott, interrupting their conversations. Now it was just them. 

 

Derek had no idea what to say. 

 

Should he tell Stiles about them? Should he try to explain that they at least did more than text each other? Was it too soon? Was it too late? 

 

Fuck, he wished this was a situation google could help him with.. It wasn’t, he tried. 

 

“You know how to get to Lydia’s place, right? Cause I’m not going to remember.” Stiles said with a grin, sliding into the front seat beside Derek. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been to a few of her parties.” Well he’s been to two of her parties, but that’s enough to know where she lives. 

 

“Awesome, did I go to any of those parties?” 

 

Derek hesitated, remember his version of Stiles being angry at never even being  _ invited _ to people's parties. He pretended to be distracted with driving out of the school parking lot before answering. “No. You didn’t really-” 

 

“Get along with Jackson or Lydia back in the day? Don’t worry, I already figured out myself that I was a giant nerd who only had one friend.  Or two, I guess.” Stiles added with a smiles to Derek. 

 

Derek tried to grin back, but now he was worried about Stiles’ wording of himself. “You liked things that could be considered nerdy, sure, but who doesn’t? I liked you.” I like you,  I miss you (I love you), he couldn’t say any of that though. Derek focused on the road, this was harder than he thought it would be.

 

Stiles shrugged, oblivious to Derek’s inner turmoil, “yeah, some of it looked kind of neat, but I don’t know if I’ll be into the same stuff now. Maybe I’ll be cool for my senior year of high school instead.” 

 

Derek felt like his heat had been stabbed, but he pushed that thought away.  Stiles wasn’t saying he didn’t like Derek anymore, he was talking about his own person life and Derek had nothing to do with that (not anymore). Derek needed to stop taking this entire conversation so damn seriously. Stiles was fine, Stiles was alive. What did it matter if he didn’t read comic books or try to learn magic? He was sitting in Derek’s car now, that was all that mattered. 

 

“You’re feeling okay going to Lydia’s then? Even if Jackson might be there too?” Derek asked, hoping he sounded normal, “you didn’t get along with him.. Before.  He was kind of a dick to you.” 

 

“Yeah I can totally see that. Jackson’s a dick to most people though, I’m not entirely surprised.” 

 

“Yeah but.. He bullied you, Stiles.” He glanced over at the boy, finding Stiles already watching him with soft eyes. 

 

“You worried about me?” Stiles asked, his voice somehow sounding gentle and teasing, “don’t worry, I can handle Jackson now. No one’s pushing me around anymore.” 

 

“Okay, but if you need me to punch him out for you, all you need to do is ask.”  Derek would gladly punch Jackson’s teeth in, it might make him feel better. 

 

“Aw, thanks buddy.” 

 

The two drove in silence for the next minute.  They were getting close to Lydia’s house, and Derek was glad they had made it through their first conversation together without any awkward moments. Maybe everything would be fine. 

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Stiles asked, sounding shy for the first time that day. 

 

Fuck. FUCK. Why did Derek never plan for things he knew would happen? Why did he never learn? 

 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

 

“Why were you friends with me?” 

 

Derek frowned, “we met-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I get that we met and we both liked the same TV shows or whatever, but surely there were other people you could talk about TV with? Why did we stay friends? It seems like we were from completely different worlds.” 

 

“You have no idea..” Derek whispered. 

 

“What?” 

 

Derek forced a cough, “nothing, I… I could talk to you. You were real, when most of my friendships at school were fake. Or shallow. When we talked, I felt like you really understood what I was saying.” Mostly because you understood that I was a different species, and most people don’t get that. He can’t say that though. 

 

He pulled up beside Lydia’s house, cutting the engine.  When he looks over at Stiles the boy looked sad. Crap, that had not been Derek’s intention. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said softly. 

 

“For what?” Derek asked, confused. He should probably be the sorry one, he made the sick kid sad. 

 

“That you lost him, your friend that you could trust.” 

 

Derek raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t. He’s sitting right here.” 

 

“Derek-” 

 

“You might not have memories, but that’s not what matters. You’re alive, you’re here. We can make new memories.” Derek replied with a shrug. Yes he was sad Stiles didn’t remember him, that didn’t mean he should act like Stiles had gone and died. 

 

Stiles blinked, “wow, really? Scott and the sheriff are always looking at me like I’m a stranger.. I don’t feel like a completely different person to you? Like you lost ‘Stiles’ and got an alien duplicate instead?” 

 

Derek laughed. Stiles had no idea how much of himself was still in here. “Not really, no. You don’t remember old conversations we’ve had, but you’re still you. Making a joke about alien duplicates? 100% Stiles.” 

 

Stiles smiled, he opened his mouth to say something but then jumped when Lydia appeared beside his window. 

 

“You need to come inside to do this!” Lydia said through the glass. 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, be right there,” Stiles said with a wave of his hand. “You ready to get in there?” He asked Derek. 

 

“I’m not the one she’s experimenting on.” 

 

Stiles snorted, but he was still exiting the car, “what’s a little experimentation between friends, right?” 

 

\-- 

 

Lydia has Derek lay a bunch of stuff out across her kitchen counter in tupperware containers while she gets Stiles ready in the next room. Derek doesn’t think he was entirely needed to complete this experiment, but he places the containers around the kitchen anyway, dutifully placing them at least 10 inches apart.  She even left him a ruler. He doesn’t use it. 

 

When all the labeled containers are set he moves the chairs out of the way, and stands leaning against the counter to wait. 

 

Soon Lydia is steering a blindfolded Stiles into the kitchen, one hand on Stiles shoulder, the other clutching a clipboard.  She stops Stiles in front of the first container at the table, before gently taking his hand and placing it on top of the containers lid.  

 

Stiles fumbles a bit, but he eventually takes the lid off, lifting the container to sniff at its contents.  

 

“What is-?” Derek starts to ask, but Lydia shushes him. She watches Stiles a moment longer before leaning closer to Derek. 

 

When she speaks, it’s in a hushed voice, “this is an experiment with smell, studies have shown that smells can be connected to memory even more than sight and sound.  That’s why I have him in a blindfold and ear plugs.  I did some research, and all these containers have something from Stiles past in them. He’s been instructed to smell each container, and then tell me his first thoughts after each. We might be able to trigger a memory today, but stay quiet. Earplugs don’t block out everything.” 

 

“Research?” Derek asked dubiously. 

 

Lydia shrugged, “I talked to his dad.” 

 

At least the sheriff was alright with this.  Derek thought this whole thing sounded stupid.  The doctors said if Stiles didn’t remember anything yet, there was probably nothing in his brain to remember. 

 

“It smells.. Sad.” Stiles said, still holding the container to his face. “Like I’ve lost something important..” 

 

Curious, Derek took a whiff of the air, with his senses he didn’t need to be as close to the container. He smelled flowers, not sadness. Why would flowers make Stiles sad?

 

Lydia reads the label of the container with a nod, writing something down on her clipboard. “Help him get to the next one,” she whispered as she wrote. 

 

Derek stepped forward, gingerly taking Stiles arm in his hand. He felt Stiles lean into him, and Derek couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. At least Stiles couldn’t see it.. Hopefully Lydia didn’t either. He stayed close by even after Stiles was in position.  

 

When Stiles opened the container this time, the unmistakable smell of curly fries hit the air. 

 

“Smells delicious. Pretty sure these are curly fries, the sheriff’s already taken me to that diner that serves these a few times.” 

 

Stiles doesn’t stay on these as long, closing the lid and moving to the next without hesitation. Derek helps him move anyway (he’s helping, it’s not an excuse to touch him). 

 

The next container is full of leaves, berries, and twigs. All things from the forest on the preserve. To Derek it smells like home, but Stiles doesn’t remember spending practically the whole summer hanging out in those woods. Who knows what this smells like to him? 

 

“Exciting. Like I could go for a run, but then laugh most of the way and not really exercise at all..huh. Happy? This smell makes me happy.” 

 

Derek felt his heart swell.  Even without his memory, smelling the woods made Stiles happy.  Derek hopes that’s because of him.  He really really hopes that’s his forest’s smell that makes Stiles happy. 

 

Stiles moves onto the next container with one more sniff of the leaves. It’s full of some textbook pages, which Stiles classified as boring. Nowhere near as exciting as the leaves. 

 

The next one is a cloth that smelled heavily like the sheriff, which Stiles classified as safe. 

The next one is another piece of cloth that smelled like Scott, which Stiles called fun. 

 

Derek loses track after that, but for each new container Stiles has something different to say. Derek’s starting to wonder if maybe Lydia was right. 

 

Maybe they’ll get a memory out of Stiles today after all. 

 

\-- 

 

Later, after Stiles has finished sniffing all the boxes and Lydia has written everything down, the three of them sit around the kitchen table was sodas.  Lydia is still looking through her pages of notes, and Derek is getting a little impatient. Is she going to tell them what she learned? Or is Stiles just an experiment to her? Not worth explaining anything to the monkey, right? 

 

Derek waited another minute before taking a breath to say something - Stiles beats him to it though. It’s becoming a habit of his apparently. 

 

“So are you going to tell us what all the smells were for, or do you want to keep up the mysterious scientist persona a little while longer?” Stiles asked casually, sipping his diet Coke. 

 

God, does Derek want to kiss that look of confidence that’s shown up on Stiles face. Then he wants to lick his jawline, his neck, his- 

 

Derek shakes his head, because no. He can not do any of those things. He needs to get a fucking grip.  This is not his boyfriend. This is not his Stiles.  This is a version of Stiles that’s trusting Derek to help him with the crazy girl doing experiments on him. Derek can do that for him. 

 

He can be whatever Stiles wants him to be.  

Lydia looks up from her paperwork like she has forgotten they were even sitting here.  Then she beams, and starts pulling papers out, splaying them across the table top between them. 

 

“Alright, so Stiles was able to identify a lot of the emotions I was hoping to trigger. Safety from your father's cologne.  Fun from Scott’s lacrosse uniform. Sadness from the flowers planted around your mother’s grave. It’s all-” 

 

“Woah, woah, what?” Stiles holds up his hands, “my mother’s grave? Lydia, what the fu-” 

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.  That one was actually your father’s idea. I told him we needed strong smells connected to strong memories.  In his defence, it worked. Anyone else would have just smelled flowers, but you associate the smell with a feeling. With sadness.” Lydia said with a gleam in her eye. 

 

Derek felt something spark in his chest, something that felt an awful lot like hope, “are you saying that Stiles’ memories..?” 

 

Lydia nodded, “they’re still in there, Stiles. You haven’t remembered them yet but you’re still in there somewhere.” 

 

“Holy crap,” Stiles said, looking stunned before he turned to Derek, “holy crap!” 

 

Stiles doesn’t look nearly as happy as Derek felt. Derek tries to wipe his own smile off his face, “Stiles-” 

 

Suddenly Stiles is jumping up from his seat, grabbing Derek’s hands to pull him up too.  They are hugging and laughing and Stiles is still jumping, but Derek doesn’t care. He holds on as tight as he can while he has Stiles in his arms. 

 

Too soon, Stiles is pulling away to go do the same with Lydia. Derek watches as the both of them jump around the table.  He smiles at the sight. 

 

“Hey Lydia,” Stiles asked, stopping mid jump, “if I get my memories back are you going to stop talking to me again?” 

 

Derek snorts, this version of Stiles is far more brazen than the one he knows. He watched as Lydia slowly stopped dancing around.  Derek gave her kudos for looking thoughtful instead of angry. 

 

“If you want to be friends, we can be,” Lydia finally answered, “you might not want that though, Stiles. I haven’t always been nice to you.” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “in the past. Unless I remember something truly horrific I’m pretty sure I’ll still want to be friends.  Derek said I used to have a crush on you, once I remember that I’ll probably be mortified we even had this conversation.” 

 

“Oh, did you? I never noticed.” Lydia said. Derek smiled at the tell tall skip of her heat at the lie, but he appreciates the effort.. Even if Stiles also looks like he doubts her answer. 

 

Derek’s phone starts to ring in his pocket, and he curses his mother’s timing. He doesn’t answer but texts back that he’s on his way home now. 

 

Stiles accepts his offer to a ride home, and they say their goodbyes to Lydia.  Derek wishes he could thank her for the hope she’s given him, but that would only confuse her at this point. 

 

The drive to Stiles house is nice. He and Stiles talk about eating lunch together again the next day. Derek wonders if it will become a regular thing, or if Scott will eventually drag Stiles back to his table. 

 

He hopes it’s a regular thing. 

 

\-- 

 

_ Then: Feb 16  _

 

Derek is sitting in his living room, ignoring whatever Disney cartoon the twins have picked in favour of texting Stiles.  He should probably have better plans on a Friday night (Laura’s out with her friends), but honestly this is the best thing he can think of doing right now. 

 

Besides his parents are out late tonight and are giving him 20 bucks to make sure the twins don’t burn the house down. Derek thinks it’s a pretty good deal. 

 

From S.S: 

_ Do you think a code where every third word is spelled backwards would be complicated enough?  _

 

From S.S: 

_ Nvm it wouldn’t be  _

 

Derek snorts. 

 

To S.S: 

_ Why do you even need a code? And texting me how to translate it would defeat the purpose of a self-created hidden code.  _

 

Derek balances his phone on his knee while he waits for a reply.  He checks to make sure the twins have their juice and snacks still firmly on the table, and that they’re still distracted by the movie.  That last orange juice stain had taken forever to get out of the carpet. 

 

Luckily  _ Tangled _ is still new and exciting enough to hold their attention.  Derek grabs his phone as it lights up. 

 

From S.S: 

_ Good point I’ll talk 2 u about it tmrw _

 

From S.S: 

_ I need a code to keep the secret obviously!!! I’m not going to make notes in my computer without them being protected.  _

 

From S.S: 

_ I need to keep my new bud safe _

 

Derek’s fingers tingle from his hold on the phone.  He and Stiles have only been friends for barely a few weeks and Stiles is already willing to make a bloody code in order to keep Derek’s secret. Derek didn’t know there could be people out there like that. 

 

He certainly didn’t think he would ever be friends with them. 

 

Derek isn’t sure what to say.  He types out a few ‘thank you for caring’ replies before deleting them all and making a joke. No one ever said he was good at talking to people.

 

To S.S:

_ From who? All your arch enemies who are regularly searching through your laptop?  _

 

From S.S: 

_ Yes. I have told you about all those ninjas who sneak into my room and steal my stuff, right? _

 

From S.S: 

_ Shit just goes missing. Might also be a ghost. Are those real? _

 

Derek smirked at his phone, taking it with him when he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Don’t move. I’m getting the pizza but I’ll still hear if you break anything,” Derek warned as he left the room. He gets two unified grunts in reply - bratty kids. 

 

Derek is already taking out the cash when he opened the door to realize it wasn’t the pizza. It was Peter. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek all but growls. He didn’t want to see Peter yet, he was still pissed after their blowout about Stiles.  

 

“Can’t an uncle come check on his nephew?” Peter asked with a grin, “last we talked you were making a few.. Let’s call them mishaps of judgment.” 

 

“I’m not calling them anything, because I’m not fucking talking to you about this again.” Derek said, moving to shut the door in Peter’s face. 

 

“Now, now,” Peter slipped inside, causing Derek to stumble back, “that’s no way to treat your elder. Where are your parents? I should talk to them.” 

 

“There’s nothing to talk to them about,” Derek said through clenched teeth. 

 

“No? What about that boy that was here last week? Nothing new with him?” 

 

Derek glared at the floor.  Stiles had been teaching him all week how to talk around a lie. He just needed to say something true so Peter can’t hear the lie. Damnit, Stiles is probably so much better at this than he is. They had prepared for this though, even if he had hoped it wouldn’t have to come up so soon. 

 

“Stiles said we shouldn’t be friends anymore. He said it was too complicated and he didn’t want to be a part of this world.” Derek said. This was true, Stiles did say those exact words.. even if he technically only said them so that Derek could say that he had. 

 

Peter clapped a hand onto Derek’s shoulder in what he probably imagined was in sympathy. Derek had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from pulling away. 

 

“I’m sorry you lost a friend, Derek, but it’s for the best. I looked into your little friend though, no one would believe him if he tried to talk about werewolves.  It would only lead him into another round in the loony bin. He was a good person to make this mistake with, we’re still safe despite your error of judgment.” 

 

Derek didn’t say anything. He wanted to defend Stiles, but then Peter would know he was lying. Stiles wasn’t crazy though, the Shtiga had killed Heather. A pack of werewolves had missed a monster living in their own damn territory. 

 

“Derek, I need to talk to you about something else as well.. Something a little more intimate.” 

 

Derek raised his eyebrow, “what now?” 

 

Peter sighed, like this was such a fucking hardship for him, “I saw the way you looked at the boy, Derek. You like him.” 

 

Derek felt his stomach clench, “of course I do, I wanted to be his friend.” 

 

“No, Derek, I mean you  _ like _ him. I was worried about this when you never brought up a girl. You have to know that you can’t be that way, Derek. You’re a Hale. You may not be the next Alpha, but you need to pass on the name. Our genes. We need you to help our pack grow. You can’t do that by chasing after boys, you need to find a girl. Preferably a nice beta from one of the packs nearby.” 

 

Derek shoved Peter’s hand off of him, “what the hell, Peter? Did you just call me gay?” 

 

“Gay, bisexual, whatever label-” 

 

“Shut up. Fuck you. I can like whoever the fuck I want, you aren’t my parent and you aren’t my Alpha. Get out of my house!” 

 

“Derek, be reasonable.” 

 

“I am being reasonable! Mom would never care if I was gay, now get the fuck out!” 

 

Derek was furious, he ripped open the door, wishing Peter wasn’t stronger than him so that he could throw the asshole out. Peter held up his hands placatingly, walking slowly out the door. 

 

“Your mother wants what’s best for the pack, Derek. Even before whatever whims her son might have.” 

 

Derek slammed the door behind the man, locking it for good measure. 

 

Screw Peter, he didn’t know anything.  Derek didn’t even know if he was gay.  His mom wouldn’t care either way though, he was sure of it. 

 

Besides, he didn’t even like Stiles that way, did he? 

 

He thought back to all their conversations over the past week. How happy he felt whenever he feels his phone buzz and he knows it’s a text from Stiles. How Stiles is the first person he thinks of when he goes to bed, and the first person he thinks of when he wakes up. 

 

Crap.. he might like Stiles. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek pulled up outside of the Stilinski house ten minutes after the sheriff was meant to have started his shift.  He knew this because Stiles had specifically told him what time to come over so that their paths didn’t cross. Yet there was the sheriff’s cruiser, sitting in their driveway. 

 

Derek considered driving away, but now the sheriff was coming out the door and giving his car a once over, and driving away would probably look super suspicious. As soon as Derek got out and rounded his car, Stiles came barreling out of the door so fast he almost knocked his dad over. 

 

“Jesus, kid, watch where you’re going.” Mr. Stilinski muttered, although he didn’t sound all that annoyed. He was probably so used to Stiles by now nothing annoyed him. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Stiles said half heartedly, “hey Derek! This is, uh, this is my dad. Dad, this is Derek. He’s uh, he’s-” 

 

“Stiles invited me over to work on a history project together.” Derek said, trying to be as smooth as Stiles had been with Derek’s mother. 

 

The sheriff was giving him a skeptical look though, “Derek Hale, right? I’ve met your mother a few times. You guys have got a nice house in the preserve.” 

 

“Yes sir, thank you.” 

 

“Hale.. aren’t you a year older than Stiles? Why would you have a project together?” 

 

Well shit, he hadn’t expected the sheriff to know that. Except he was the sheriff after all, crap, did you know everyone in this town? How did he- 

 

“Same teacher, not the same class. Lazy teacher though, gives out the same project to everyone. I’ll probably have to do it again next year. The education system these days, right? What a waste. Anyway. Dad you’re late, aren’t you? Don’t worry about us, we’ll just be here working on our separate history projects. Kay bye!” Stiles rambled as he pulled Derek into his house. He waved cheerily as his father before closing the door practically in his face. 

 

“That was smooth.” 

 

“Eh, it did the trick,” Stiles said, peeking out the window to watch his dad get in his car. “What’s up, man? Did you want a drink? Chips? Sandwich? Did you want to play video games? Or we could talk about that code I’m making. I’m thinking of switching every other word into-” 

 

“A drink sounds good,” Derek cuts in, smiling at Stiles’ enthusiasm. 

 

He followed the boy as he practically frolicked to the kitchen. Derek takes in the house as Stiles rummaged through the fridge.  It’s smaller than his house, but it’s homey. There are pictures all over the walls of Stiles, his dad, and a woman Derek assumed is Stiles’ mother.  There are also a few of Stiles and Scott over the years. Everything looks like it’s worn in, meant for use and comfort.  Not like his house, where most things are put out just for show. 

 

“Alrighty-o! I’ve got Sprite, I’ve got Coke, I’ve got filtered tap water, milk, coffee, tea if you want to be fancy? We also have a ton of Doritos and trail mix if you are feeling snacky.” 

 

“Coke’s great, thanks.” Derek said, catching the can Stiles haphazardly throws over his shoulder. Derek watched as Stiles grabbed three bags of junk food and a can of Coke for himself. He followed Stiles upstairs to his room, holding back a laugh when they got there. 

 

The room is so.. Stiles. There are papers on the desk, clothes all over the floor, and posters all over the walls. There’s even one of the ceiling. It’s a chaotic mess, and Derek loves it. 

 

“Kay, so here’s the code. I’ve got a few pages typed out already based on everything we did last weekend when we ran around in the woods like mad men. Ha- not actually like mad men. Have you ever seen the show _Mad_ _Men_? It’s not very good, I have no idea what’s happening half the time. I only got through the first season. Oh! Speaking of! We should totally watching _Game of Thrones_ tonight, you referenced in once, and I totally want to marathon it again. Killer show. Kind of literally. Hey, did you want a chair? I can get you a chair-”

 

“Stiles, wait,” Derek held up a hand as Stiles darted for the door, “are you okay? You’re kind of all over the place.” 

 

“Huh? All over-? Oh crap, it’s Saturday!” Stiles throws his hands in the air in dismay before turning around and digging through his bedside table. 

 

“Um, yes?” 

 

“You don’t understand, on weekends I wake up and eat jellybeans!” 

 

Derek thought about that for a second, but nope still didn’t make sense. “That didn’t help me understand..” 

 

“Right, sorry,” Stiles found whatever he was looking for, turning around and waving it in the air triumphantly. It looked like one of those days of the week pill boxes Derek had only ever seen used by old people.  “Uh, this is mildly embarrassing, but my Dad regulates my meds for me. On the weekend I don’t take my ADHD pills because it’s good to give your brain a break or whatever. I didn’t even think about it when I popped the jelly bean in my mouth this morning. Luckily he always gives me one extra in case I need it for homework or something during the weekend.”  Stiles then popped open one of the lids and downs the pill dry.  Derek has never taken human medication before, but it didn’t look pleasant. He winced in sympathy. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that, I don’t mind the energy. I was a bit worried about you but I don’t care.” 

 

“Aw thanks pal. Trust me though, you would have been annoyed in about an hour when I couldn’t talk about the same subject for more than a minute. These should kick in in a tic. I was serious about the  _ Game of Thrones _ marathon though, would you be down?” 

 

“Yeah, sounds great. Did you want me to read your code first though?” 

 

“Yes!” Stiles scrambled to his laptop, grabbing it and thrusting it at Derek’s face, “tell me what the first page says.” 

 

Derek squints at the page.  He understood most of the words, but combined they make no sense. “I have no idea,” he finally admits. 

 

Stiles beamed at him. “Perfect!” 

 

\-- 

 

They were four episodes in to their  _ GOT _ marathon when Derek noticed that Stiles was up to something.  After every episode Stiles sat a little bit closer to him.  They started on opposite ends of the couch, but now Stiles is beside him. Now that they’re right beside each other, Stiles was also moving his arms a lot. They keep bumping into each other.. Derek thought at first it was an accident, but is Stiles trying to like.. Okay, no, Stiles wouldn’t try to make a move so what is he trying to do? 

 

As Derek pondered this, Stiles leaned forward to grab the bowl of popcorn.  When he leaned back he was practically on Derek’s arm.   _ Is _ he trying to make a move?  He could test this theory.. Derek reached into the popcorn bowl, brushing his hand with Stiles’ on purpose on his way in. He listened as Stiles heart beat erratically at Derek’s touch.  Derek purposefully drew away slowly, letting their fingers linger against each other. The smell of arousal hit the air so fast Derek couldn’t stop taking a breath of it in. Stiles sent is usually spicy, kind of like cinnamon, but now it’s even more so. Cinnamon and saffron, a combination that shouldn’t make sense but has Derek practically salivating. He leans forward to get a better smell, brushing his nose against Stiles temple. 

 

“Uuummm.” 

 

Derek froze, “oh shit, I’m sorry.” He withdraws quickly. Crap, did he just sniff a guys head? Someone who might be attracted to him, sure, but that doesn’t mean he wants to do anything! How many times have his parents told him that smell is only the first step in communication, a step that humans don’t understand and you should talk before making any assumptions. Crap, this is like that time he punched Jeremy Pole in 2nd grade for being mad at him when the poor kid had just been mad about his homework. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m-“ 

 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have assumed-“ 

 

“Okay stop!” Stiles said when Derek backed up to the point that he was now off the couch. “I’m not mad, Derek. One little sniff is totally fine. Can you talk to me though? What were you assuming?” 

 

“I- you smelled- after our hands touched. You smelled- I assumed it was because of me it was probably Cerci Lannister or something I was being stupid.” Derek finished lamely, looking towards the front door. Maybe he should leave now, save an awkward conversation. 

 

“Okay first of all, Cerci isn’t even on screen right now Jon Snow is.” Derek turned to the TV to see that Jon Snow is in fact standing on screen, now paused in a serious expression. “Second of all I find Jon Snow far more attractive than Cerci Lannister could ever be. And third of all, dude, assume away! I haven’t been paying attention to the show since episode 3 when I finally managed to sit beside you.” 

 

“Oh.” Derek still felt like an idiot, but maybe he didn’t have to leave just yet. 

 

“I was caught off guard, that’s all. I didn’t think the first move would be sniffing my hair. Not that I even thought there would be a move!” Stiles threw his hands up to wave around frantically, “I mean I was hoping for a move, but I’m not going to make you- oh my god not that hair sniffing qualifies as a move if you, ya know, just like sniffing friends hair. I-“ 

 

Derek stepped forward again before Stiles could keep rambling, pushing his lips against Stiles. The kiss is harder than he meant it to be and Stiles wasn’t kissing him back. He pulled away nervously. 

 

“Are you-?” Derek started to ask, but Stiles moved with him as he leans back and they’re kissing again. It’s soft, Stiles obviously doesn’t know what he’s doing, and it’s perfect. Derek lifts a hand to Stiles hair, gently turning their faces so that their noses no long smash together every five seconds. He could feel Stiles move closer to him, pushing his body against Derek’s, practically trying to crawl into his lap. 

 

Derek pulled away, smiling at the sight of Stiles. He looked eager and happy, desperate for more. Derek wanted to take this slow though.. especially since he’s pretty sure Stiles has never done anything like this before. 

 

“Why are we stopping? Am I- was it- am I doing it wrong?” 

 

“No, you’re doing great,” Derek reassured him, petting at the hair still under his hand, “maybe we could take this slow though?” He asked, glancing down at where Stiles has managed to throw one of his legs over Derek. 

 

“Oh, right. That’s fair.” Stiles said as he moved his leg back to the couch, blushing madly. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to eventually do, you know, stuff with you. I’ve just never done that with anyone before.” 

 

“It’s okay, Derek, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” Stiles said with a frown, turning away from him. 

 

Derek frowned right back. “I’m not lying to you. I’ve made out with a few girls at some parties, mostly because they don’t stop talking until I kiss them. I want it to be different with us. Special.”  Derek’s pretty sure he’s the one blushing now, but he doesn’t care. Stiles already understood him better than any of his so called friends have. Stiles turned back towards him looking confused.

 

“You’re telling me that  _ you _ , Derek Hale, have never had sex with anyone?” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, “you don’t have to sound so surprised, Stiles. And don’t say my last name like that you make me sound like some celebrity.” 

 

“You are! At our high school at least! Everyone knows who the star basketball player is! I’m just the crazy kid!” 

 

Derek sighed, “don't talk about yourself like that Stiles, didn’t we just talk about this last weekend? Those people don’t know us. They would run for the hills if they actually knew me, and they’re missing out on actually knowing you.” 

 

Stiles smiled at him, but Derek can tell it’s forced. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened? You’ve referenced it a few times now, how you had a breakdown after your friend, but I don’t actually know what happened.” 

 

Stiles fidgeted, sliding back an inch to put space between them. Derek hated it and almost wished he never brought it up. 

 

“I guess you deserve to know, if you really want to be with me you deserve the whole coo-coo-cachoo story.” 

 

“Stiles-“ 

 

“I’ve always been the weird one, the kid with ADHD who could never sit still in elementary school. Then the kid would had panic attacks after my mom died, who would get special permission to stand in the hallway just to breath. I was different, kids think that’s weird, it was fine,” Stiles shrugged like it was no big deal, but Derek already ached for him. “Anyway, fast forward a few years, Heather and I are friends, everything’s great. She’s um.. she’s actually the only other person I’ve kissed. We only did it a few times before..” Stiles looked away, his eyes fill with tears but none of them spill over. Derek reached out to take his hand, squeezing when Stiles grabbed his back. “Don’t die, okay? Cause that would be a shit thing to go through twice.” 

 

“Not going anywhere.” Derek promised. 

 

“Good. Anyway, you know the whole thing with her. Went in the hospital, never went out. I was there with her, and it didn’t make sense. They called it a fluke, but I knew it was more than that. I knew it. So since supernatural creature obviously didn’t pop into my head at first, I assumed it was her doctor. I kind of.. uh, stalked the guy? For about a week? I was popping a lot of Adderall and running on like two hours of sleep a night. I did get a bit high strung.” 

 

Again, Stiles shrugged like this is no big deal. Derek squeezed his hand in sympathy. 

 

“Needless to say the guy finally noticed I was following him. He confronted me and we had a huge shouting match.... unfortunately it was in the middle of the food court at the mall.” Stiles winced at the memory, “I accused him of poisoning patience, and targeting teenage girls, and pretty much of being a monster. He now has a restraining order against me, but it’s fine cause he moved away.” Stiles waved his hand flippantly behind him. 

 

“But why do people accuse you of seeing things? If you blamed the doctor that’s not supernatural.” Derek asked. He admits shouting at a doctor in a mall would get people’s attention, but people blame doctors for patience deaths all the time. 

 

“Right, weeellll, after that whole mess my dad sat me down and showed me Heather’s case. It didn’t add up to murder, pretty much. My dad said sometimes it just happens, people just give up. But a happy sixteen year old? No way. All the doctors and nurses who worked on her case checked out, my dad was pretty thorough, so it wasn’t any of them. That’s when I went a bit.. intense.” 

 

“Intense?” 

 

“I got a bulletin board and put up everything I knew about Heather and her hospital stay on it. I would pretend to sleep when I was actually staring at it. My dad got Scott to drag me out a few times but it’s all I would talk about. Finally I noticed in one of the pictures I had taken with her, on one of our last days, there was a dark figure in the background. It was distorted and blurry even though she was in the middle of the room on a sunny day. There wasn’t a shadow there in any other picture, but there was a dark smudge in every picture she was in. That’s how I got to the conclusion that something supernatural had killed her.” 

 

“Because of pictures?” 

 

“Yeah man, look.” Stiles pulled out his phone, swiping to the pictures. Derek leaned in to look. 

 

The pictures show Stiles with a pretty blond girl. She’s in a hospital bed but she looks fine. Derek looked to where Stiles is pointing, and sure enough there is a dark image in every picture she’s in. The few of just Stiles by himself are clear. 

 

“It does kind of look like a hooded figure, like the shtiga did.” 

 

“Yeah, I was totally right. And I was there man, it was super creepy in that hospital room, it just felt.. wrong.” 

 

“I take it no one believed you?” Derek guessed. 

 

Stiles nodded, “the day I decided to tell people, my dad flat out told me I was going to a therapist. I kind of ignored him and ran out of the house. I told Scott about it in the school parking lot when I got there, hoping that my best friend would at least believe me. Scott had been reading up on like grief and panic attacks and shit. He got all sympathetic, and told me he was there for me in my time of loss. Looking back it was really sweet but at the time I just-“ Stiles shook his head, “I just lost it. I started screaming that there was something in the hospital, something killing people that wasn’t human. I told him there were monsters out there and we could very well be next, so I didn’t want his fucking sympathy. Someone called 911 at some point and the paramedics showed up to sedate me. That’s when they figured out how much Adderall I had been taking, and how little sleep I had been running on.

 

I took a week off school to recuperate. I apologized to Scott, who didn’t even accept it because he said there was nothing to apologize for, the big sap. My dad now regulates my meds and I am now known as the crazy guy who shouts about evil monsters or psycho doctors.” Stiles finished, waving his hands like he was saying ‘ta da.’ 

 

Derek isn’t sure what to say, he’s surprised he hadn’t heard about any of this.. other than the stuff Kate said. “I’m sorry that happened.” He said lamely. 

 

“It’s fine. Scott stuck by me, and I probably needed that therapy my dad forced me into.” 

 

“Yeah but.. you were right, Stiles. Something did kill her.” 

 

Stiles smiled at him, “thanks. Thanks for being the first person to believe me.” 

 

Derek smiled back, feeling happy that Stiles shared his story with him. He felt even happier that Stiles has still not let go of his hand. 

 

“Anyway, enough of that drama. Do you want to order in food or something? We could get Chinese.” 

 

“Chinese sounds great.” 

 

They spend the rest of the night on the couch, eating food and making their way through _Game_ _of_ _Thrones_. This time though, they sit beside each other, and Stiles leans against Derek’s side while Derek drapes an arm over Stiles shoulder. 

 

Derek loves it. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Sorry I missed posting yesterday, life got in the way. Here's a new update! :) And tags have been added again. 
> 
> For the then section, two things:   
> 1) Warning: There is mention of underage sexy times, it's implied but nothing really happens in the story other than making out, you can skip all of 'March' if you don't want to read it at all though. 
> 
> 2) The months switch between Stiles and Derek's pov, instead of the usual one chapter Derek, one chapter for Stiles. I want to give them both a chance to show their thoughts on their changing relationship :) 
> 
> Alright that's all from me. Happy reading! Comment and kudos if you like it, thanks everyone! :)

_ Now: January 7th  _

 

Stiles slides into his usual seat at the lunch table beside Derek and sighs.  It’s the first day back after winter break, and it’s a bit disheartening to notice that he feels more at home here than he did the entire two weeks off at home. 

 

He still hasn’t gotten any new memories. Lydia had done a few more experiments with him but… either they still haven’t found the right trigger, or there really was nothing to get back. 

 

His dad only got a few days off during the holiday, and the two of them spent most of that time watching TV together. Apparently Stiles had been the one keeping any of their traditions alive, and without his usual motivation all they had for Christmas dinner was spaghetti. Stiles would have found it depressing if he hadn’t been so relieved. They each gave each other little gifts, and the actual day of Christmas passed by relatively unnoticed. 

 

His father has stopped asking him about his memories. It had been kind of nice just getting to know the man over those few days. It still felt strange though… like there was a space between them he would never be able to fill.  He’s starting to think it might be the mother he can’t remember, or maybe the fact that they no longer have their mutual grief to bond over. Or maybe there was just something fucking wrong with him. Who knows at this point?

 

Anyway, it had been awkward but it had been nice. 

 

They had then spent the day after with the McCalls.  Melissa made a ham dinner, which was lovely. Melissa  was super understanding of Stiles lack of memory, and didn’t mind at all that Stiles had only given her a card instead of their usual gift exchange.. Which, how was he supposed to know about it if no one had told him? 

 

Scott had not been quite so understanding. 

 

Scott gave him an XBox game, one that he had been apparently been super excited for.  He kind of remembers the premise of the other games, but it’s not very exciting when he doesn’t actually remember playing them. The game looked pretty expensive though, so Stiles understood the look of disappointment when Scott opened his card to find a gift card to Starbucks. He apologized, and Scott said it was fine, but it was super awkward after that. 

 

Scott had invited himself over a few times during the break to play the game but.. He just kept asking if Stiles remembered anything yet. He looked so sad every time Stiles said no, and he understood, really, Scott missed his best friend but.. Honestly, Stiles is pretty sure his life is better now than it ever was before. 

 

He threw all that weird crap to the back of his closet, buried the crazy coded file in his other computer files, and pretty much ignored all weird thing he comes across.  He buries down any feelings of worry or wrongness or offness when he looks at those things.  Stiles doesn’t have anything to worry about. Nothing is wrong. He doesn’t need to be the weirdo he was before. He has Derek and Lydia now. He’s getting better with his father.. If that means he loses whatever relationship he had with Scott well.. He’s not sure they had that much of a relationship before anyway. 

 

If the glare Stiles can feel on the back of his head right now means anything though, Scott does not feel the same way. 

 

Well whatever. If Scott wants to make a scene in the middle of the cafeteria, that’s his problem. Stiles can sit wherever he wants. There’s nothing wrong with making a few new friends. 

\-- 

 

Stiles is on edge by the end of the school day.  No matter what he does, Scott somehow finds a way to be offended by it. He tried to avoid him and got glares. He tried to be nice to him and he got puppy dog eyes. He tried to ignore everything and only talk about school and he got the silent treatment! Really, what is he supposed to do? 

 

Stiles just wants to leave, but of course he can’t. He still isn’t allowed to drive, and the doctors refuse to admit that there is nothing wrong with him. Apparently he could ‘gain a memory’ or ‘have a flashback’ at any moment, which is bullshit since that hasn’t happened at all since he woke up! So Stiles goes out to sit by the front of the school to wait for his dad, who promised to pick him up after work. 

 

Stiles is just glad he doesn’t have to sit awkwardly in a car with Scott and Allison again. 

 

“Hey Stiles!” A voice called behind him, and Stiles internally groans. Of course Allison would show up here. Of freaking course. 

 

“Hey Allison,” Stiles answered, trying to sound as happy to see her as she sounds to see him. “How’s it going?” 

 

“Good!” Allison smiled at him, looking overly carefree in his opinion, “waiting for Scott to finish lacrosse.” 

 

Right, lacrosse.  The sport he apparently used to also play, and another reason Scott is mad at him. He wasn’t allowed to play anymore after a traumatic head injury, so why the hell would he stay on the team? 

 

“Aren’t those practices like an hour long?” Stiles asked, looking at the time. Allison has a long while to wait. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. I was thinking maybe we could go over to watch the field together? We used to talk when you were on the bench. Which was a l- I mean, sometimes.” 

 

Stiles laughed at her correction, “it’s fine Allison, I wasn’t surprised when the coach told me he wasn’t losing a valuable player or anything.” 

 

Allison frowned. It looked wrong on her face. “That’s his loss, Stiles. You are totally a valuable player to lose.” 

 

Stiles wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he shrugged. He was pretty sure no one on the team missed him being there… other than Scott.

 

“So did you want to come?” Allison asked hopefully, “we haven’t talked in a while. I miss you.” 

 

“Oh.” Again, Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. “I.. yeah I guess. My dad’s coming soon, I’ll just tell him to text me when he gets here.” 

 

Stiles pulled out his phone, shiny and new and full of none of the information Stiles was hoping for when he finally got a phone. Apparently his old phone was too destroyed to transfer anything over. That had been a bummer to find out. He sent off a text to his dad, getting an okay in reply.  Which meant the man hadn’t left work yet. Stiles stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets as he followed Allison to the field, he would probably be here for a while. 

 

The lacrosse team was spread out across the grass, all doing different exercises. Allison and Stiles sat on one of the bleachers, far away from the other people watching the players practice. Stiles waved at Lydia, who smiled and waved back, but Allison kept her eyes on the field. 

 

“So how have you been, Stiles? Scott tells me you still don’t have any of your memories back?” Allison asked, eyes still on the field. 

 

Stiles felt anger begin to boil in his stomach. This was what Allison wanted to do? Be Scott’s little lap dog? Jesus, and for a second there Stiles had actually thought that maybe, just maybe, the two of them had seriously been friends before all this happened. Wrong again Stilinski - no one wanted to be the losers friend. 

 

“No. No memories.” Stiles said, already reaching to put his backpack back on. 

 

Allison looked over at him, “oh, did your dad text already?” 

 

“No, but that doesn’t mean I have to sit here and listen to this.” Stiles was already making his way off the bleacher. 

 

“Stiles wait, I didn’t meant to upset you.” Allison’s voice sounded strained, Stiles turned to see she was following him. 

 

“Why do you care?” Stiles countered, taking a step back towards her. 

 

“I- you’re my friend.” 

 

“Am I? We’ve barely talked, Allison. Literally the only things I know about you are the things Scott has told me. You never came to the hospital. You never came to my house. You’ve given me a ride a few times, which I appreciate, but that does not equal  _ friendship _ .” Stiles didn’t know why he was so mad at her, but suddenly he was furious. He could feel his hands shaking with rage. He pulled them into fists and held them by his sides, he didn’t want to do anything he would regret later. 

 

“Stiles, we used to talk every day. You’re practically Scott’s brother, of  _ course  _ we were friends.” 

 

“Okay, maybe we  _ were _ ,” Stiles watched as she flinched at her mistake, but Stiles clung to it, “maybe we  _ used  _ to hang out, when I was the pity third wheel you two would take out. I know from first hand though that when you and Scott and I are together, little old Stiles is left out. Just because I  _ used _ to follow you around like a sad puppy with nowhere else to go does  _ not _ mean you can drag me back down now. I have other friends, I have a better life, leave me  _ alone _ !” 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

Stiles was no longer listening though, he was storming off of the field. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles didn’t wait for the sheriff to come pick him up, choosing to walk home instead.  The walk helped clear away some of that anger that had appeared out of nowhere. He had barely thought of Allison since he had woken up, so why was he now so upset by her? What was wrong with one more friend? He didn’t know, but thinking about it made the anger start to build, so he shoved that thought to the back of his head. 

 

Stiles finally made it to his house, slamming the door behind him. His father had yet to text him, which was not that big of a surprise.  The man worked so often Stiles wondered how the two of them could have been so close if he was never around. He sent a text to his dad, telling him not to worry about the ride since he was home already. He received no reply.. Again, not surprising. 

 

He went to the kitchen to get a snack, craving something sugary to rid himself of this bad mood. There was a knock on the door as he was looking through the cupboards. Sighing, he trudged towards the front door.  

 

Scott pushed his way into the house when Stiles opened the door. He looked pissed. 

 

“Hey-” 

 

“What did you say to Allison?” Scott said, cutting him off.  Stiles silently groaned, he probably should have seen this coming. 

 

“What did she tell you?” Stiles asked, moving to sit on the couch.  If they were doing this now, he was at least going to be comfortable for it. Scott walked into the room too, but he didn’t sit. He stood in front of Stiles, looking like a pissed off chihuahua. 

 

“Nothing, but I saw you two fighting by the bleachers. Then she was upset after practice.” 

 

“I’m sorry she was upset.” 

 

“Why was she upset in the first place, Stiles? You were shouting at her!” 

 

“I was just telling her the truth.” Stiles said, feelings the anger spike back through him.

 

“What truth? What the hell are you talking about? This isn’t you Stiles, you don’t-” 

 

“Exactly!” Stiles exploded, jumping to his feet and getting into Scott’s face, “you don’t know me, Scott. I am not going to sit around and watch your lacrosse game. I am not going to sit at your lunch table and be ignored. I am not here to be the third wheel so that  _ you _ feel better about yourself!” 

 

Scott stepped back, looking stung, “you’re not- Stiles, stop it. You aren’t a third wheel. You’re our friend. We were friends before I even met Allison.” 

 

“I’m sure we were great friends in elementary school or sometime Scott, but times change. It’s pretty obvious you care a lot more about your girlfriend than your best friend. That’s fine man, really. But don’t expect me to sit around and wait for you to come at your beck and call.” 

 

“I have never expected you to do that. I-” 

 

“Yes you do, you totally do.  You’re so mad that I sit with Derek-” 

 

“Oh my god, is that what this is about? Derek Hale and Lydia Martin? Jesus Christ, Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you that those people aren’t your  _ friends _ . You don’t even know them! Before all this-” 

 

“Before this Derek and I were friends. Maybe you didn’t notice because you had your head up your own ass, but I had a life that didn’t involve you! I know this is surprising to hear, considering how much of a fucking loser I was, but I did.” 

 

Scott frowned, looking less mad and more concerned, “you weren’t a loser. What are you talking about?” 

 

“Let’s see, hours and hours of video games, reading books on the supernatural for fun, studying to ace courses I’m already acing,” Stiles tapped them off on his fingers, waving them in Scott’s face, “only having one friend I spend time with, no one in the school knowing who I am other than the ‘kid who had a breakdown and now has amnesia’, should I continue?” 

 

“Just because you like video games does not mean that you are a loser-” 

 

“Scott, stop it,” Stiles ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “look, I know you were my best friend. I know that. But that doesn’t mean you know me now. Derek and Lydia get me, we have fun together. And honestly… I think my life is better now than it ever was before I lost all my memories.” 

 

Scott’s whole body stiffened at Stiles words. “You don’t know what your saying, Stiles. You don’t remember. You were happy.” 

 

“Was I?” Stiles asked, “Seriously, think about it, was I happy? I’ve done the research on my life, and it looks like I spent a lot of my time alone. The sheriff’s rarely here, you’re off with Allison. Derek said we mostly texted, so who I was I spending my time with? What exactly did I have going for me?” 

 

“You had me! You had me and Allison.” 

 

“Right, because I go on all of your dates with you? Even after I woke up I only saw you a few times before school started, I’m guessing that’s about as much as I saw you before.” 

 

“No, we…” Scott’s whole face scrunched up, he looked confused, “it doesn’t matter how much time we spent together, we’re brothers. We’ll always be brothers. Once you get your memories back-” 

 

“Stop, I can’t do this. I can’t keep doing this with you.” Stiles said, feeling exhausted. 

 

“Doing what?” 

 

“It’s been a long time, Scott. It’s time to be honest with ourselves... Those memories are probably gone.” 

 

Scott took a step forward, looking panicked.  Stiles took a step back.  

 

“Stiles, wait, we don’t know that. We can go out, go to all your favorite places. Memories don’t just-just vanish!” 

 

“No, they don’t. I had a traumatic brain injury after a car crash. I was in a coma. And I’m sorry but.. I’ve tried all those places. I’ve tried smelling things, and watching old videos, and talking about it but honestly.. I’m tired. I’m so tired. I’m sick of feeling wrong all the time. I just want to move on.” Stiles slumped back down onto the couch, looking away from Scott’s heartbroken face. 

 

“Stiles…” 

 

Scott trailed off, and Stiles didn’t know what to say to fill the silence either.  They both jumped when a car door shut outside. 

 

“That’s probably my dad.” Stiles murmured, looking over at Scott again. The poor guy looked devastated… like he had just lost his best friend. 

 

“Right. I should probably go.” 

 

“I’ll uh.. See you at school.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Scott stood awkwardly for a moment before heading to the door. Stiles felt bad but he really didn’t know what else he was supposed to say.  He heard Scott and his father exchange a few words, before Scott got on his bike and drove away. 

 

“What was that all about? Scott looked upset.” His dad asked, wandering over to the living room. 

 

Stiles sighed, “yeah.” 

 

“You okay, kiddo?” 

 

“Yeah, a bit tired.” 

 

“Alright.” He leaned forward to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder once before moving away, “I’ll order us some Chinese. Turn on the game, would you?” His dad asked, already making his way to the kitchen. 

 

Stiles grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels.  He watched the screen with unfocused eyes, and later ate his food without tasting it.  He couldn’t get Scott’s sad face out of his head. Stiles had known it was coming.. Scott needed to know that his best friend was gone. 

 

So then why did Stiles feel like he had just lost his best friend too? 

 

\-- 

_ Then:   February - April _

 

_ February _

Stiles is walking down the hall, minding his own business, when Sexy McSexface pulls him into a storage closet. 

 

Or, more accurately,  _ their _ closet. They’ve met up here a few times now, and Stiles is really starting to love this. 

 

Derek’s on him the moment the door is shut, pushing Stiles up against the wood and claiming his mouth like a British man invading a country. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, humming happily into the kiss. His humm turned into a moan a moment later when Derek ran his tongue over Stiles lips, pushing inside and gently rubbing it against his own. 

 

Fuck, Stiles could kiss this boy all day. 

 

The bell rings for school to start, and the two reluctantly pull apart.  

 

“That was a nice surprise,” Stiles said with a grin, brushing Derek’s hair back into place where he’d messed it up. 

 

“Couldn’t wait until after school.” Derek grinned back. He dives in for a quick peck on the cheek before he gently pulled Stiles away from the door. “We’ll text at lunch?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Derek nodded, and then opened the door a crack. He peeked out before slipping through, closing it behind him. Stiles leaned his head against the door, drawing in a deep breath.  

 

He has to wait a minute before leaving, otherwise people might notice. Right now, Stiles finds it exhilarating having a secret like this. It’s been two weeks since their first kiss, and it’s been fantastic.  Hidden kisses in the closet like this, make out sessions at Stiles place when his dad’s working. They’ve even gone to Derek’s house once, they spent most of their time in the woods again. Although this time, Stiles wasn’t watching Derek wolf out and jump around… well, not the entire time. This time they found a nice patch of grass of roll around on together.

 

It’s fun, hot and exciting.  His dad doesn’t know about it, Scott doesn’t know about it, for the first time Stiles has something that’s entirely his. 

 

But something inside him feels uneasy as he eventually peeks into the hallway to make sure it’s clear.  It’s fun and all, but… how long can they keep this secret?

 

—

 

Schools normal, boring. Stiles is still the top in all his classes, but he still sits in the back to avoid social interaction and Lydia Martin’s  _ looks _ .  The girl always either looks confused or annoyed by him, and honestly Stiles is over it.   _ Yes _ he used to harbor a ginormous crush on her but that was like  _ months _ ago. And it had only lasted a few years.. she should really calm down, it’s not like Stiles ever got up the courage to really talk to her about it anyway. 

 

Jackson was being douchbaggy as per usual. Between classes he had tripped Stiles in the hall, causing him to spill books and pages all over the floor.  Of course, half of those books had been on werewolf and mythical creature mythology, so Jackson and his friends had had a good laugh at the freak. 

 

Like seriously, it was only lunch and he was so done. So. Done. 

 

He slumped into his seat, jamming a handful of fries in his mouth and nodding half heartedly to his table mates. They nodded back before all going into their own little worlds.  Not for the first time Stiles wondered how they all ended up here, sitting at a table but not talking. 

 

Scott gave him a pat on the shoulder, “how’s it going buddy?” 

 

“Good, tired. You?” 

 

“I’m great,” Scott answered with a grin. The bastard probably was.  Very little ruffled Scotty’s feathers, and the stuff that did was easily forgiven. Stiles both loved and hated him for his forever good mood. 

 

“Are you sure you're just tired? You look a bit.. down.” 

 

Stiles internally sighed. Why was Scott so oblivious 90% of the time but then always somehow knew whenever Stiles had something going on. It was honestly not entirely fair. 

 

“I’m fine..” Stiles started, but then he thought about it. He could tell Scott what was on his mind, right? He told Scott everything.. well, most things. And it’s not like this was bad news. Scott could keep a secret. “Actually, can I talk to you about something?” 

 

Scott smiled at him, like an encouraging ray of sunshine, “Yeah man, anything.” 

 

“What do you think of Derek Hale?” 

 

Scott’s brow scrunched up, and he glanced behind him. Derek was sitting with his Basketball Buddies like usual, although he did seem to stiffen when both Scott and Stiles turned towards him.  Stiles wondered if he could hear them. 

 

“I don’t trust him, dude. Didn’t you say you wanted to be friends with him? I haven’t seen him even look at you since then. The guy seems like a jerk.” 

 

Alright, fair point. Maybe they had been a bit too careful with their avoidance. 

 

“Okay, but what if I wanted to like.. hang out with him? What would you think?” 

 

Scott turned to him with concern, “is this about Lydia ignoring you again? Because she’ll notice you eventually, buddy.” 

 

“What? No, this is not about Lydia-“ 

 

Suddenly Allison appeared beside Scott, sliding into her usual place at the table and taking all of Scott’s attention away from him. 

 

“What are we talking about?” She asked brightly. 

 

“Oh, Stiles is upset Lydia still hasn’t noticed him.” 

 

Stiles stopped himself from sighing dramatically in frustration- barely. 

 

“Aw I’m sorry Stiles. Hey why don’t we three go to a movie on Friday? Get your mind off that girl for a night?” 

 

“Yeah!” Scott chimed in, “We should go to-“ 

 

Stiles blocked them out after that, turning back to his food.  Odds were the two would end up going to the movie without him anyway.  Scott could be a great friend but sometimes he was… less than stellar. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Stiles pulled it out slowly, munching on his sandwich. 

 

From Dbear: 

_ Everything okay?  _

 

Stiles glanced over at Derek’s table again, finding the older boy looking right at him this time. Stiles heart skipped a beat.  Even from across the cafeteria, Derek gave Stiles his whole attention. It made Stiles feel special in a way he never had before. He smiled at him before typing out a reply. 

 

To Dbear: 

_ Everything’s great.  _

 

—

_ March _

 

Stiles hummed happily from his sprawled position under Derek’s heavy weight.  Derek was currently making his way down Stiles neck, mouthing and nipping at his skin. Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s back, then lifted one hand to rub through Derek’s hair.  Derek sighed against his skin - he loved to have his hair played with. Stiles liked to joke that he was like a dog.

 

Four weeks into this, and Stiles had a lot of Derek’s favorite touches down.  Stiles played with his hair all the time.  His back and arms if they were making out. His stomach only when they were getting really hot and heavy. Nothing below the belt yet, but Derek was hopeful that they would break that rule soon.  Possibly even tonight.  

 

He nipped his way down Stiles chest, Stiles moaned when he reached a nipple. Derek loved the way Stiles moaned. He loved that Stiles was so sensitive to all of Derek’s touches. Derek ran his hand down Stiles side, resting it over the bulge in his pants. 

 

“Can I?” He asked in a whisper. 

 

Stiles blinked, looking down at him for a moment before turning bright red. “Yes- if you. If you want to, I mean you don’t-” 

 

Derek was already moving though, and Stiles’ words were cut off with a moan. 

 

\-- 

 

“I don’t feel any different.” Stiles said. The two of them lay naked underneath Stiles sheets, Stiles head was resting on Derek’s chest. Derek laughed, nuzzling against Stiles’ hair. 

 

“You don’t feel that afterglow? I’m feeling pretty great right now.” 

 

“Yeah I feel-you know- it felt awesome. But I thought I would feel different, ya know? Like I have now entered the ‘not a virgin’ part of my life. Figured it would feel different.” 

 

Derek thought about that, absently running fingers down Stiles back. “Well.. I mean, technically we’re still virgins. We didn’t-” 

 

“Hey man, any sexual experience can count as losing your virginity. Let me have this.” 

 

Derek smiled as Stiles pushed his chin into Derek’s chest, tilting his head to pout up at him. “Okay. We’re no longer virgins.. I guess that’s.. Yeah I don’t feel different either.”  That wasn’t entirely true, his wolf felt extra content tonight, happily curled up under his skin. Derek felt that way most of the times he lay with Stiles though.. “I’m glad I did this with you,” Derek added, “it felt.. Special, I guess. My wolf’s happy.” 

Stiles smiled up at him, moving forward to kiss his chest, right over Derek’s heart. “Good. I’m happy too, you big sap.”

 

\-- 

_ April _

 

Stiles munched on popcorn, focusing more on the phone in his hand than the movie on the screen. He hated this movie anyway. Seriously, the one time the table group hangs out and they choose to watch  _ Twilight _ ? Erica and Isaac seem to be the only ones paying attention though.  Allison and Scott are on top of each other at this point, and Boyd had already left. 

 

They barely mingled the whole time they were together tonight, Stiles isn’t sure why he’s here in the first place. Or why Allison even set up the whole thing, considering she was now not paying any attention to anyone. He would much rather be with Derek, since Derek has actual problems right now. 

 

From DerBear: 

_ He said your smell was too strong, even if I had figured out how to lie.  _

 

From DerBear: 

_ He’s refusing to talk to me until I ‘figure out my shit and get into a normal relationship’.  _

 

From DerBear: 

_ What am I going to do? My moms going to wonder why Peter stopped coming around eventually. _

 

Stiles frowned down at the messages, feeling his heart ache for his...boyfriend? They really needed to talk to each other about what they were, cause they were two months in and it felt serious now. But for now he just wanted to help. 

 

To DerBear: 

_ Peters being an ass. Your mom will take your side if she finds out.  _

 

Stiles was almost 100% sure of that. Derek’s mom loved her kids fiercely, no matter how scared of her Derek seemed he had to know that. Stiles knew it wasn’t that simple though. From his stories, Stiles knew that once upon a time Peter had been Derek’s most trusted confidant. After you lost that it was hard to know who to trust. 

 

It also didn’t help that Stiles hadn’t told anyone else about them either. Scott complained about Derek whenever Stiles brought him up, saying he was shady and shouldn’t be trusted. Because of that Stiles barely told him that he and Derek were friends, let alone had been dating for two months. 

 

And his dad… well, twice now he had tried to bring up the topic with his dad, and both times his dad had panicked as soon as the words ‘can we talk?’ were out of Stiles’ mouth. He had asked if Stiles needed to talk to a therapist again, and had checked in on him a few nights after both times to make sure Stiles was sleeping. He didn’t want to make his dad worry more than he already did. 

 

Derek had only met his dad a few times now, and always in passing. He thought they were really good study partners instead of friends. Stiles knew he would have to tell his dad someday.. He just didn’t know when that day would be. 

 

His phone buzzed again, dragging him out of his thoughts. 

 

From DerBear: 

_ Peter said my mom has to think like an alpha. An Alpha would never accept this.  _

 

From DerBear: 

_ According to him at least.  _

 

Stiles grimaced. Peter really knew how to get into Derek’s head. 

 

To DerBear: 

_ Want to come to my place tonight? Dad’s working til morning.  _

 

To DerBear: 

_ Or I could try to sneak into yours  _

 

Isaac suddenly stood up, and Stiles realized that the movie had ended. Wow, time flies when you’re not having any fun. 

 

“We’re going to take off if that’s cool with you guys,” Isaac said, already heading in the direction of the front door. 

 

“Yeah, thanks for having us over.” Erica said. She didn’t even turn around when she said it though. Stiles wondered if they thought this whole situation was as weird as he did. 

 

“Thanks for coming!’ Allison replied, her cheerful smile back in place. 

 

“Yeah, this was great,” Scott said, “we should do it again. Before school ends for summer at least.” 

 

Summer. Already? Stiles thought about it.. It was the beginning of April now, summer was only a few months away. He wondered if Derek would be doing anything, or if maybe they could finally spend more time together. 

 

Isaac and Erica mumbled agreements, but neither committed to anything with any enthusiasm as they left. 

 

Allison and Scott settled on the couch again, thankfully not on top of each other this time. 

 

“Did we want to watch another movie? Or uh, call it a night?” He asked, glancing hopefully at Allison. Stiles restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He knew where to take his cues, even if Scott didn’t even know he was dropping them. 

 

“I think I’ll head home too. I’ll catch you guys at school on Monday.” 

 

Scott made a minimal amount of complaint, walking Stiles to the door and hugging him before he left. Stiles almost laughed at how quickly the door closed behind him. Recently he was more understanding of their relationship though. It was exactly what he and Derek did as soon as they were alone together. 

 

He checked his phone on the way to his jeep, smiling when he read the reply. 

 

From DerBear: 

_ I’ll be there in an hour. Do you think your dad would notice if I slept over?  _

 

To DerBear: 

_ With your wolfy senses, we could probably sneak you under the bed for a few minutes if he tries to open my door.   _

 

To DerBear: 

_ We can pile a bunch of cans in front of the door, will be impossible to miss the noise  _

 

Stiles was so busy typing out the reply, he didn’t notice the other person in the driveway until he ran right into them. 

 

“Oh shit, sorr-” 

 

Stiles cut himself off.  He did not want to apologize to Kate Argent, the bitch probably ran into him on purpose. 

 

“It’s okay, you were so busy looking down at your phone I’m surprised you noticed when you ran into me,” Kate said, ignoring the fact that Stiles didn’t actually finish his apology. “Who are you texting so intently? I thought your only two friends were in the house behind you?” 

 

Stiles glared at her. He didn’t know why she was bothering to talk to him, usually she just gave him sneery looks and turned the other way.  He’d watched her try to hit on Derek a few times, but it always got her nowhere. Derek was too much of a gentleman to tell her off, but Stiles definitely was not. 

 

“Fuck off, Kate.” 

 

“Well that’s not very nice, I was only asking a question,” Kate took a step toward him, her fingers running up his arm. “You know Stiles, if you didn’t have so many.. mental issues, you could be hot. I could be the one who was making you smile down at your phone.” 

 

Stiles jerked away, “why would I want that?” 

 

She stepped forward again, undeterred, “that’s what all boys want, isn’t? A pretty girl on their arm? Give me your phone, I’ll add my number.” She reached for his phone this time, and Stiles took two giant steps away. 

 

“Don’t touch my phone,” Stiles snapped. He tried to walk around her, but she blocked him. 

 

“Not interested in girls than, Stiles?” She asked, her eyes narrowing, “is that a boy sending you love texts?” 

 

“Jesus, Kate, what’s wrong with you? Why do you even care?”  

 

He managed to slip past her, but she kept following him to his jeep.  He could feel his heart pounding as he slammed it behind him and locked the door.  Fuck, a teenage girl should not scare him this much. 

 

“That wasn’t a no, Stiles. If it’s the boy I think it is, this is a warning.  _ Stay away  _ from Derek Hale.” 

 

She slammed her hand against the window at her last words before turning and walking to the house. She smiled as she went in the door, like she hadn’t just yelled at Stiles and hit his car. 

Stiles could feel his heart pounding even harder. Maybe they hadn’t been as secretive as he thought? Or maybe Kate was watching Derek more closely than he had realized? 

 

He had to focus on his breathing before he was able to drive away, thinking of the counts of breath instead of Kate’s threat. She was a jealous highschooler, right? Kate wanted Derek to herself, and was mad that someone else might have taken him. She didn’t have any proof. Otherwise she would have known who he was texting in the first place. 

 

By the time he started his car and drove away, Stiles had calmed down.  With everything going on with Peter, and now Kate, they needed to be more careful. That was fine, school was almost out anyway, then they could spend much more time alone at Stiles place. Or wandering around the preserve. Kate was graduating this year too, she would be gone soon. 

 

When Stiles drove into his driveway to see Derek leaning against his door already, he broke into a grin and pushed all thoughts of Kate out of his mind. He didn’t need to worry Derek about that right now. Stiles needed to get Derek’s mind off of his uncle’s drama. 

 

He hopped out of the jeep and wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.  Derek laughed, but he also moved forward for a kiss. 

 

Yeah, everything would be fine. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is in full swing now my friends! 
> 
> The months in the 'then' section switch between their point of views again. Warning, there is death of supernatural creatures in this chapter. And references to underage sex. 
> 
> I guess I'm leaving y'all with a cliffhanger today! Don't worry, next chapter should be up tomorrow :) 
> 
> Comment or kudos if you liked it! Happy reading :)

_ Now: January 8 _

 

Derek knew something was wrong with Stiles the minute he caught his sent.  Stiles smelled sad, and almost.. Guilty.  Derek turned away from his locker, searching the hallway for the boy.  He found him walking slowly through the hall by himself, heading away from his second period class instead of towards it.  Derek slammed his locker shut and made his way over to him. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek asked as he came up beside the lanky teen.  Stiles turned towards him with a frown, he glanced around him before his eyes settled on Derek’s face. 

 

“Where did you even come from, man? Shouldn’t you be heading to class?” 

 

Derek shrugged it off, “it’s fine. Most people skip a lot during senior year anyway. I saw you over here and thought you looked down, what’s up?” Derek asked.  He hoped that sounded convincing enough, it’s not like he could tell Stiles he smelled sad. 

 

Stiles sighed, slouching his shoulders and scuffing his foot on the ground before continuing his slow walk to his locker. “I can’t concentrate right now.  Scott and I had a fight last night, and I’ve had a headache since I woke up this morning. I just feel.. Confused, I guess. Like I don’t know who I am or who to trust.” Stiles brought up a hand and started to gnaw on his thumb nail, a habit that Derek had seen a number of times but had hoped Stiles had forgotten. Stiles jerked his hand away quickly though, flushing in embarrassment. “Wow sorry, that got a bit too deep there, didn’t it? You were just asking how I was doing. Sorry. I’m fine, probably need a few more hours of sleep or something. I don’t know why I even said that to you.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Derek said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, after all Derek had gotten used to Stiles sharing his every thought and feeling with him.  He missed it.  He watched as Stiles dejectedly opened his locker and shoved his books inside.  Without really thinking about it, he blurted out “did you want to get out of here? No ones at my place right now if you want to be alone.” 

 

Stiles looked over at him in surprise.  Derek didn’t blame him.  Since Stiles lost his memory, Derek had hung out with him a few times. Mostly at Lydia’s house during her strange experiments, but sometimes at Stiles place too. Derek had never initiated the hang out though, or invited Stiles over to his place.  It felt.. Too intimate somehow. Like he was cheating on his Stiles. Right now though, watching Stiles sadly go through his books.. it felt right, inviting him over. 

 

Stiles looked at him for a few more moments before breaking into a shaky smile and nodding. “Sure man, let’s get out of here.” 

 

\-- 

 

Derek unlocked his door with nervous fingers, missing the keyhole twice before finally sliding it in.  Stiles didn’t seem to notice his nerves, instead looking around at the front garden in mild interest. When he finally managed to get them inside, Stiles looked around the entrance in mild surprise, taking in the chandelier and staircase before shrugging out of his coat and hanging it up beside Derek’s. The first time Stiles had come over to his house he had looked far more impressed by his home, now Stiles looked accepting, like he had known already that Derek lived in a big house. 

 

Maybe he did, deep down. 

 

Derek lead them to the kitchen, pulling out cookies and cokes. 

 

“Sweet man, chocolate chip are my favorite!” Stiles said with a grin, shoving two in his mouth at once.  

 

Derek grunted in acknowledgement.  He knew they were his favorite, that’s why he even had any. His mom had kept buying them even after Stiles stopped coming over, assuming Derek had been the one eating the treats.  He had been at that point. He had wanted anything to feel closer to Stiles again. 

 

“Your kitchen is amazing man.  I love all the windows.” 

 

Derek nodded, he knew that too. He also now knew that the Stilinski house only had one window in its kitchen, and it was beside the table not the sink. Stiles had always wanted a view while he did the dishes.  This whole knowing things he wasn’t supposed to know when getting weird and.. Kind of heartbreaking. 

 

“I wish we had a window by the sink,” Stiles said, as expected. “It would make dishes so much easier.” 

 

Derek smiled at him, though it felt strained on his lips.  Stiles didn’t seem to notice though, going instead to the window to look outside.  

 

“You guys have a beautiful property.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Stiles smiled almost wistfully, “these woods smell like happiness to me, remember? According to Lydia’s experiment? I haven’t been able to figure out why. My dad thought it might bring back memories from my childhood when I went out with my mom or Scott. I guess that could have been it? Doesn’t feel like an old memory though. It feels new and exciting.. Not that that makes any sense, since I don’t even have the memories.” Stiles finished with a self deprecating laugh, turning away from the window to look at his socked feet. Then he frowned. “Huh, I don’t usually take my shoes off. Guess I was just following you on that.” 

 

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, mostly because Derek didn’t know what to say to any of that. 

 

“Do you want to go upstairs? I have a TV in my room.” 

 

Stiles snorted, “of course you do, lead the way.” 

 

Derek lead him down the hall and up the stairs, feeling the nerves seep back into his bones. Maybe this was a bad idea… Stiles obviously considered him a friend now, but he didn’t know their history. They hadn’t spent any time alone together, they usually spent time with Lydia or Jackson. In public places and other people's houses. They only time they were really alone was in the car, and those were always short timed rides. Now Derek’s brought him here? It felt too intimate.. He couldn’t back out now though. 

 

Stiles walked into his room and surveyed it like he had the entrance.  He didn’t look surprised or intrigued by anything.  Derek was slightly disappointed by that.. The first time Stiles had come to his room he had looked around like it was a treasure trove, excitedly poking around at everything he saw. Now it didn’t even seem like Stiles cared he was here.  Actually, he looked a bit confused, with his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes flitting from the TV to the bed. 

  
Derek sat down, motioning to the pile of DVDs beside the TV. “Pick out whatever you want, I’m down for anything.”

 

Stiles didn’t move though, he kept flitting his eyes around before finally landing on Derek sitting on the bed.  Then he staggered back a few steps, hands coming up to cover his eyes and forehead. 

 

Derek jolted off the bed, “are you okay?” 

 

Stiles shook his head, pushing his hands into his eyes harder. 

 

“Stiles, what’s-? Here sit down, is it your head?” Derek reached to grab his arm, move Stiles over to the bed. He jerked away from Derek’s hold though, finally moving his arms down to reveal pink eyes. “Stiles-?” 

 

“I’ve been here before. I’ve been in this room before, I’ve been on that  _ bed  _ before, with  _ you _ ! What the fuck?!” 

 

“You remembered something?” Derek asked, his heart beat in excitement. If Stiles remembered that, then maybe he would remember- oh wait, oh crap. 

 

“Why the fuck do I remember making out with you in this bed? Naked?” 

 

“Stiles, we-” 

 

“Show me your phone.” Stiles demanded, holding his hand out, “show me our text messages.” 

 

Derek hesitated for a second, but Stiles didn’t drop his hand.  He pulled out his phone and brought up the old messages.  He held his breath when he handed them over. 

Stiles scrolled through them with an expressionless face. “How long?” He finally asked, his voice raspy.

 

“Uh-.” 

 

“How long were we dating? Secretly, apparently? Why the hell didn’t we tell anyone- why didn’t  _ you  _ tell anyone after?” 

 

That stung. “It was complicated. You didn’t want to worry your dad or Scott.. And my uncle-” 

 

“How  _ long _ ?” 

 

Derek winced, “a year in February.” 

 

“A  _ year _ ? We kept this a secret for  _ months _ ?” 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Scott doesn’t even believe that we were  _ friends  _ before the accident, let alone more! My dad didn’t even put you on that hospital visiting list! This is- I don’t know what to do with this, Derek. Why did you tell  _ me  _ at least? You said we were text message friends!” 

 

Derek huffed in frustration, “I didn’t know what to do Stiles. You’re the one who makes the great plans, I just.. I thought you were going to die, okay? I thought you would die, and no one would even know what you meant to me! And then you did wake up, but you didn’t know who I was, and that was still a relief! You were alive, and I was happy about that. I figured you would remember eventually.. But you didn’t. And then you wanted to be friends. And it got weird, how was I supposed to tell you at that point? At any point? Would you have even believed me?” 

 

Stiles stared at him, his face switching between emotions too fast for Derek to determine.  He smelled sour; confused, angry and hurt. “So I didn’t trust Scott or my dad with you, but now I don’t know if I can trust you either.” 

 

Derek stepped forward, but Stiles stepped away from him. “Stiles-” 

 

“No, Derek, I.. I can’t do this right now.” Stiles turned and fled the room. Derek listened as he tumbled down the stairs and slammed out the front door. Derek growled in frustration, holding his hands into fists and feeling the prick of his claws against his palms.  He wanted to chase after Stiles, but he couldn’t go like this. He would end up scaring Stiles even more. 

 

He tried to calm himself down with even breathing, but that didn’t seem to work much either.  All he wanted was Stiles. 

 

And he might never get to have Stiles again. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek spent the next few hours trying not to think about Stiles and failing miserably. His parents and the twins came home, but Derek stayed in his room pretending to do homework. 

 

Right when he could smell his mom had started making dinner, (a few hours after Stiles had ran out of his house) Derek’s phone rang from an unknown number. 

 

“Hello?” He answered, half hoping that it was Stiles somehow, using someone else's phone. 

 

“Hello, is this Derek Hale?” 

 

“Uh, yes?” 

 

“This is Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles father. I was wondering if Stiles was over there with you?” 

 

“Oh, no he’s not. He-” Derek paused when he heard cursing over the phone. “Is everything okay sheriff?” 

 

A loud sigh went through the phone, and Derek began to feel prickles of fear crawl up his back. 

 

“Sorry about that son, everything's fine. Could you give me a call if you see him though? Or if he contacts you in anyway?” 

 

“He’s not at home?” Derek asked dumbly. Of course he wasn’t at home, why else would the man be calling. 

 

“No. He wasn’t in most of his classes today, and no one has seen him since first period. I’m sure he’s fine though, Derek, just hiding somewhere. Stiles always did like to cause trouble. I’ll leave you to your night.” 

 

“Sir, wait.” Derek said, feeling full on panic now. Stiles hadn’t gone home. Stiles was remembering things and had gone god knows where. Shit. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Derek sucked in a breath, he wasn’t about to fail Stiles again. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

 

\-- 

 

_ Then: May - August  _

 

_ May _

As soon as the bell rang to end class, Stiles was out of his chair and throwing his backpack on. He waved goodbye to Scott, grateful that he already had plans with Allison and Stiles didn’t have to make up some lame excuse as to why he couldn’t hang out tonight. 

 

It’s not like he could tell him he was going to go  _ dragon _ hunting. 

 

He jumped into his jeep, heading for his house to prep for tonight. Derek was going to meet him there after he stopped by his place first.  After a few months of secret dating, they really had it down. Both of them still spent enough time with their families (and Scott) to not raise suspicion, and then spent as much time as possible together when no one was looking. Yes, Peter had still not talked to Derek in a month… and Kate still kept hitting on Derek randomly, or glaring at Stiles suspiciously, but it was working. And it was great. And Stiles might get to see a dragon! 

 

Stiles had been so focused on werewolves and learning about mythical creatures in general that it had taken him a while to understand that there were probably a few more around Beacon Hill than he had realized.  Derek had laughed at him when he brought this up, and told him that yes, there was in fact a lot of supernatural activity around Beacon Hills.  It was all due to some tree stump called the Nemeton or something or other, something Stiles wouldn’t be able to find unless the tree wanted him to find it. It all sounded very strange, but Stiles was rolling with it. 

 

Stiles had then asked what the coolest creature Derek has seen was and he said it was the freaking  _ dragon _ that lived in a cave out in the woods.  It wasn’t even that far away! And apparently it only ate fish. 

 

Stiles was so fucking pumped to go see it. 

 

He told his dad he was going camping with some friends, aka Derek, for Friday night. The two of them then got the night together and it gave them plenty of time to trek out into the middle of the woods to see the dragon! Win win win. The only glitch had been to convince his dad that he was well enough to spend a night away from the house. He prayed that Scott and Allison wouldn’t go out anywhere noticeable, because his dad had assumed his ‘friend’ was Scott, and things would go south if his dad saw Scott around town but no Stiles. 

 

Derek was telling his parents there was a party at one of his Basketball Buds house and he might crash after and his parents had easily agreed… being popular made it easier to lie to your parents. 

 

Stiles was stuffing the last of his camping supplies into his jeep when Derek strolled up, a bag over his shoulder and a sleeping bag under one arm. 

 

Stiles glanced behind him, “did you walk here?” 

 

Derek snorted, “no, I parked a few blocks down. Didn’t want your dad getting suspicious of my car being parker here when you weren’t home.” 

 

Stiles tapped Derek’s chest in glee, “you’re a smart cookie, I knew I wasn’t only dating you for your body.” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, ignoring Stiles and shoving his bag in with the rest of the stuff.  Once they clammered in the car, Derek pulled out his iPod and sheets of paper full of directions. Stiles started up the jeep, humming along to the song Derek started with. 

 

This was going to be  _ great _ . 

 

\-- 

 

The dragon was blue. It was blue, and scaly, and fucking beautiful. It wasn’t as big as he thought it would be, about the size of a large horse.  It was also super cute. 

 

Derek had suggested stopping at the last grocery store before they entered the wood trails, and they bought a ton of fish… and also firewood and marshmallows.  Now they watched as the dragon sniffed at the fish laid out on the ground in offering, nudging them a bit before picking them up by their tails and swallowing them down whole. 

 

“Is it safe to be standing this close to a dragon?” Stiles whispered.  They were only standing ten feet away, and he was doubting that even a werewolf could escape from this range. 

 

“It’s fine, she knows my scent by now. My family’s been coming here to visit them for decades.” 

 

“Them?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the creature who was now happily munching on one of the larger fish. 

 

“Yeah every few years she has a few babies with her.  They come back to visit sometimes but they all seem to go out on their own eventually.”

 

“Where do they live?” 

 

Derek shrugged, “dunno.  Apparently dragons fly so fast, they kind of live everywhere. So her kids could have settled down in Asia for all we know.” 

 

Stiles hummed in thought. “Do you ever see the father?” 

 

“I haven’t. My dad says he has, a big red dragon the size of a truck.. We still haven’t decided if we believe him though.” 

 

They both stopped talked when the dragon finished her meal.  She turned toward them and bowed her head.  Stiles stood transfixed, but he saw beside him that Derek was bowing back. Once the exchange was over, she turned away from them and lifted her head towards the sky.

 

Stiles marveled at the dragon as she stood up on her hind legs, unraveled her wings and started flapping hard.  She was quickly in the air, and as soon as she was she was off so fast that Stiles only saw a streak of blue before she disappeared above them. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Stiles whispered, not taking his eyes off the sky. 

 

“I know,” Derek whispered beside him, “she’s still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Stiles reached over blindly, grabbing Derek’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.  They stared up at the sky for a long time.  

 

Later, when they had made their way back to their campsite and started up their fire, Stiles leaned against Derek’s chest, still reeling from this new world he’s found himself in. Derek draped his arms over Stiles’ shoulders, leaning against a fallen log. 

 

“I feel like I’ve walked into the world of Harry Potter.  Next thing you’ll tell me is magic is real, and I could be a wizard one day.” 

 

He felt Derek’s huff of amusement more than he heard it. “If you really want to know we could take you to Deaton.  He has tests to see if a human is capable of magic. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were.” 

 

Stiles laughed, hitting his boyfriend gently on the stomach, “yeah right, like the local vet can tell me if I have magical powers. Like I wouldn’t have noticed that already.” 

 

“According to Deaton it’s really rare to have powers that manifest on their own. Most people need like runes and wands and stuff. He says the greatest wizard could be some guy working retail who never got the chance to learn magic.” 

 

Stiles bolted upright, accidently knocking Derek’s arm away. “Shut. Up. Are you serious right now?” 

 

Derek smirked at him, “yeah, we could go next week.” 

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, I could learn magic? Can you learn magic?” 

 

“No, magic and werewolves don’t really mix. But you can learn magic, if you get cleared by Deaton.” 

 

Stiles flung his arms around Derek’s neck, laughing in glee when Derek hugged him back. 

 

“I’m gonna be a wizard!” 

 

\-- 

_ June  _

 

Stiles lay sprawled on his bed, groaning about his aching muscles.  He had spent all of yesterday training with Deaton, and then all of this morning practicing lacrosse with Scott.  At this rate, Derek was worried he was going to be one giant bruise before July. 

 

“Why don’t you try a hot shower?” Derek asked from Stiles side.  He was sprawled on the bed too, but with a distinct lack of grimace on his face. 

 

“No, I said I would make us pizza. I need a minute that’s all.” 

 

Derek laughed, “I can put the frozen pizza in the oven while you shower, you goof.” 

 

Stiles elbowed him.. Well he tried, he mostly elbowed the pillow Derek was currently hugging. “I was going to  _ make  _ pizza Derek, nothing frozen here.” 

 

Derek’s smile softened, “okay, well let’s get you to the kitchen and you can instruct me from a chair or something.” 

 

Stiles groaned louder as his feet hit the floor, “oh god why do I feel like this. Magic isn’t even a physical thing!” 

 

Derek huffed, gently taking a hold of Stiles arms to lead him out of the room. “You’re using your own bodies energy to create the magic, Stiles. It’s impressive you’ve been able to do as much as you have in the short time you’ve even known about magic.” 

 

Stiles grunted, letting Derek navigate the stairs for him.  Stiles was currently working on making  tile runes.  Runes that could set fires, or control water or wind.  Everything he had done so far though had been small, like making a glass of water tip over. But Derek knew he was gaining power fast.  He wasn’t surprised that his strong willed boyfriend had that much energy inside of him.  He was worried that Stiles would push himself too hard trying to tap into it though.  

 

“Do you think Deaton-” 

 

“No.” 

 

“But I-” 

 

“He told you to take a week off. You’re taking a week off.” 

 

Stiles sighed dramatically, flopping into the chair Derek pulled out for him. “Fine. But next week he better teach me something cooler than lighting a match with a rune.” 

 

Derek shook his head fondly at him. “Keep your hopes up. Now what do you want me to do for this pizza?” 

 

Stiles directed Derek around the kitchen, mostly making him bring Stiles all the food and cutting boards so he could do it all sitting at the table. Once everything was finished he instructed Derek to put it in the oven for 20 minutes, and to get them sodas from the fridge.  

 

Derek sat in the chair next to him, sliding a can of Orange Crush over to him as he sat down. Stiles leaned over to peck Derek on the cheek before opening the can. 

 

“How was lacrosse with Scott?” Derek asked drawing attention away from the way he could feel his ears heating up, probably turning the shade of pink that Stiles loved to tease him about. 

 

Stiles leaned back, grinning into his can with his eyes on Derek’s ears.  Thankfully he resisted the teasing urge (this time). “It was fun. Him and Melissa are going down to New Mexico next week to visit his grandparents. We made plans to hang when they get back. You know, after his reunion with Allison.” 

 

Derek smiled at Stiles easy tone. He knew Stiles still felt weird hiding something from Scott, and having to fight for time to see his best friend when he was so focused on his girlfriend. They seemed to be doing fine though. 

 

“How was the day trip to Laura’s yesterday?” Stiles asked. 

 

Derek tried to keep his face neutral, but he could feel his eyebrows furrowing without his say so. 

 

“That bad?” Stiles asked, sitting up in concern. 

 

Derek sighed. “No, it was fine. Peter made a good enough excuse not to come that no one questioned it, so at least I didn’t have to worry about him. Laura was asking questions though… she thinks I’m hiding something.” 

 

“You are,” Stiles unhelpfully pointed out. “You can tell her about us you know. I’m sure she’s smelled me on you anyway.” 

 

Derek frowned in thought. “I don’t know. She was so focused on graduating high school she didn’t really notice. Now she’s moved out for university.. I don’t know. She wasn’t the friendliest when we said our goodbyes but I don’t think she's mad at me or anything.” Stiles was watching him with a pained expression now though, so Derek reached forward to pat his knee. “It’s fine, Stiles. She’s always been the moody one. She won’t even remember it by the next time I see her.” 

 

“I don’t want to be the reason you don’t have a good relationship with your family.” 

 

“You aren’t. We’re all good. Cora and Brandon still think I’m the coolest, and my parents are still as annoying as ever. Things with Laura will calm down. And Peter..” He shrugged. Peter didn’t have to be in his life if he didn’t want to be. 

 

“Derek-” 

 

“Hey, how about we go to the pond on my property tomorrow? It’s supposed to be hot, and I’m not leaving you here by yourself to practice magic when you’re already drained.” 

 

Stiles glared at him, he had been bringing up the idea of telling their families about their relationship. He thought it would be easier to do it before school started again, arguing that the longer it was a secret the stranger it would be for everyone else when they find out. Derek didn’t want to though.. He wasn’t ready to face his family’s disappointment yet. 

 

Stiles let him drop the subject (this time). “Fine. Are those fairies still floating around there? It was fun playing with them last time.” 

 

Derek smiled at the memory of Stiles having a water fight with the tiny floating creatures. “They should be around.” 

 

He loved sharing the supernatural world with Stiles.  He loved that Stiles wanted to be a part of it. He leaned forward to press his lips against Stiles, preening when he was able to cut off whatever Stiles was about to say. Stiles melted into the kiss, and Derek brought his hands up to bracket Stiles face with his hands. He slipped his tongue out to brush against Stiles lip, feeling Stiles shiver under his hands at the touch. 

 

He could kiss these lips all day. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek floated on his back lazily, watching as two fairies danced over his head.  Stiles was sitting on the grass beside the pond, playing music out of his phone.  The fairies kept switching between dancing around the pond and trying to steal Stiles phone, it was hilarious. 

 

Derek dunked under the water when one of the flying creatures darted too close to his eyes for comfort. He swam back to land, not minding when his feet hit the muddy bottom. Stiles thought it was gross, but Derek was more used to nature. There was nothing wrong with a little mud. 

 

“Alright so: dragon, fairies, gnomes, nymphs, and vampires. Anything else around here you can show me?” Stiles asked, thumbing through his phone and holding it out of reach of the green fairy that kept trying to grab at it. 

 

Derek thought about it, stretching out on the grass beside him. “Not that I know of.. I’m sure there’s plenty I haven’t seen, or my parents haven’t told me about. Those might be just the friendly ones.” 

 

“Interesting… Still surprised vampires were that friendly.” 

 

Derek laughed. The look on Stiles faced when the elderly couple had invited them in for tea had been priceless. So had his shocked look when he discovered they were both around 400 years old.  

 

“Alright, what about werewolves?” 

 

“What about werewolves?” Derek asked with a put upon sigh. He had thought he had answered all those questions already. 

 

“Are there any more of you around? Is your pack just your family, or are there non-blood related pack members too?” 

 

“Oh. My pack is mostly family, and people connected to family. It’s not just my parents and siblings though, there’s my Uncle Peter, obviously, you know him and my aunt. There’s also my Aunt Teresa, she lives down in San Francisco with her husband and two kids.  Then my Aunt Sabrina who lives in Arizona with her family.. I think they have five kids now. My dad has a brother in New York, our Uncle Mitchel, but he doesn’t have a wife or kids. We talk to each other a lot, but we only really see them a few times a year.” 

 

Stiles was watching him intently, his eyes alight with interest, “but they’re all considered pack? Even if they’re far away?” 

 

“Yeah of course. Family is pack, pack is family. Doesn’t matter where you live.” 

 

“So when do you see them all? Christmas and stuff?” 

 

Derek shrugged, “sometimes. Usually we spend Christmas with our own families and then have a big get together in like the middle of January or something. We usually get together a few times in the summer too. That’s why we all tried to make it to Laura’s thing the other day, most of the pack went too. We like to be there for all the big life moments.” 

 

Stiles lay down beside him, a thoughtful look on his face. Derek left him to his thoughts, closing his eyes and listening to the fairies humming and the birds chirping.  The album Stiles had been playing had ended, but neither of them ventured to pick a new one yet. 

 

“It must be nice..” Stiles eventually said, his voice hushed. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Having so many people. It’s just been me and my dad for so long.. It.. it sounds nice.” 

 

Derek glanced over at him, but Stiles was staring up at the sky.  He smelled sad. 

You could have us too, he wanted to say. Maybe one day you’ll be pack too… He didn’t know if that was possible though, so instead he reached out to intertwine his fingers with Stiles. He gave his hand a squeeze, winning a watery smile in return.

 

\-- 

 

_ July _

 

Stiles felt could feel that something was… wrong. Wrong? He wasn’t sure. Something felt off. 

His dad was working his regular afternoon shift, and he replied to Stiles text about dinner 5 minutes ago so it wasn’t him.  Scott and Allison were both sitting happily in Allison’s backyard, playing cards on the lawn and laughing at Stiles decision to stay in the shade.. So it wasn’t them either. 

 

Was Derek okay?  He knew this was weird, but maybe something had happened to someone he cared about. Maybe magic had given him a sixth sense or something. He pulled out his phone again. 

 

To: D <3 

_ Everything okay over there with the munchkins?  _

 

Derek was babysitting the twins today, and was taking them to a matinee of some cartoon that honesty looked awesome. Derek said he was annoyed, but Stiles knew that deep down he loved spending time with his siblings. He hoped the three were having a good time at the theater and nothing horrible had happened. 

 

From: D <3 

_ Cora demanded a whole large popcorn to herself. Brandon almost cried because they gave him coke instead of sprite.  _

 

From: D <3 

_ Thankfully I also ordered sprite and we switched. Crisis averted. Everythings good here. _

 

Stiles grinned down at his phone, feeling relief at Derek’s texts. They were okay.  

 

From: D <3

_ How are the love birds? _

 

He looked over at Scott and Allison before replying. They were still too wrapped up in their own world to notice that Stiles had not been playing with them for a good half hour now. 

 

To: D <3 

_ As madly in love as ever  _

 

From: D <3 

_ Movies starting soon. We still meeting up tonight?  _

 

To: D <3 

_ Yeah. Meeting my dad at the station for dinner, then coming to your place.  _

 

From: D <3 

_ Great, see you then!  _

 

He slipped his phone back in the pocket of his shorts.  He still had a strange feeling.. Like the air was too tight, or the earth was off balance.  That didn’t make sense, but that’s how it felt. Maybe Deaton would know. 

 

“Hey guys, I’m going to take off.” 

 

He’d been hanging with them for a few hours, so Stiles felt like it was reasonable to head out. Scott pouted a bit, but he didn’t argue as Stiles patted his shoulder and headed for the backyards gate.  He promised to text soon, so they could meet up again in a few days. 

 

He climbed into his jeep, blasting the shitty AC as he made his way to the vet’s office.  He was halfway there when he suddenly made the decision to veer off the road and head into the preserve.  He got out when the road ended and started to walk.  He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to be there. 

 

He was almost at the lake when he saw it- a tiny fairy lying on the ground. Stiles crouched down, hands already moving to help but he froze as he got closer… it was dead.  The poor little body was contorted in the wrong shape.  Stiles gently picked him up in his fingers. What had done this? He walked faster to the pond and found more of them. Five in total, scattered around the grass. 

 

Stiles gathered them all up and laid them down beside the water. What was he supposed to do with little fairy bodies? Bury them? 

 

He looked around for more, but it was thankfully only these five.  There was no sign of any of the other fairies.. Stiles had never counted but he was pretty sure there were at least 30 of them, if not more. He hoped the others were safe. 

 

It felt strange though, that these five had been killed. How had it happened? An animal? That seemed odd, the fairies lived in the woods, they knew how to protect themselves against animals.  Stiles spotted something on his final lap of the pond, freezing him mid step. 

 

A footprint.  More accurately a boot print. Smaller than Stiles’ feet, but larger than a child's. A woman’s shoe then.  Stiles crouched down, trying to remember everything his dad had taught him about tracking. It had rained last night, the first time in a long time, so these were fresh marks. Probably this morning.  So a woman’s boot, made this morning. 

 

Stiles had a sinking feeling that this wasn’t a question of what had killed the fairies.. It was a question of  _ who _ .

 

In the end Stiles didn’t have to decide what to do with the fairies, they already had plans on their own.  When Stiles finished inspecting the land for footprints or any other evidence, he returned to their bodies to find 5 little flowers, already in full bloom.  Two red, two yellow and one blue.. Matching the colour that the fairies had been when they were alive. 

 

Stiles would never admit to the tears that ran down his face when he saw the flowers.  He gently crouched beside them, and gave them each a palm full of water from the pond beside their resting place.  

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to the colourful petals, “I’ll figure out who did this to you.”  

 

\--

 

He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind during his dinner with his dad.  After all, it could have been an accident, right? Someone could have wandered over, seen flying colourful creatures and freaked the hell out.  Siles admits freely to himself that he probably would have taken a swing at one the first time he saw it flying towards his face, had he not had Derek there to tell him they were perfectly safe and friendly. 

 

Eating dinner at the station though.. It made him rethink things.  There was only one set of prints, so they were alone. Boots was not really a summer shoe you usually wore unless you knew what you were doing. And the fairies probably knew how to hide from humans, otherwise there would be far more sightings of them around town. So who was it that had found them? 

 

“You okay, kiddo?” 

 

Stiles jerked up, realizing that he had been staring blankly at the wall for who knows how long. 

 

“Yeah, fine. Too much sun today I guess.” 

 

His dad frowned, “you should stay in the shade. You burn too fast.” 

 

“I know, dad, I try. As you can tell, I don’t actually look like a lobster right now,” Stiles rolled his eyes before quickly scanning the desk for a change in topic, “what are you working on? Anything interesting? Anything I can help with?” 

 

His dad sighed, shoving a few files to the side and out of reach. “No. Nothing you need to worry about.” 

 

“But there is something to worry about?” 

 

His dad gave him a look, a look that usually meant ‘why is this little shit my son?’,  “No, nothing for anyone to worry about. Now eat your food,  _ yours _ can go cold.” His dad said, pointedly eyeing Stiles burger compared to his own salad. 

 

“Hey, there’s chicken in there,” Stiles pointed at the pieces, “Bonnie said she made it specially for you. That salad is made with love.” 

 

He took a bite out of his burger and tried not to moan too much at the delicious taste.  He bided his time, enjoying dinner with his dad but also keeping an eye on the files that were now shoved on the table to the side. When his dad left to talk to a deputy outside for a minute, Stiles dove for the pages. 

 

He quickly scanned through them both, feeling more confused by the second.  Noise complaints coming from the forest but with no source found? Bullets not matching any gun store in the area found in the trunks of trees? An unknown green substance found near bushes on the edge of the preserve? 

 

What the hell was happening in Beacon Hills? 

 

\-- 

 

_ August _

 

Derek basked in the afterglow, curling around the warmth of the body beside him and ignoring the stickiness on his stomach. He loved this mole spotted man, he wanted to cuddle with him all day. 

 

“Okay, that was great and all, but now we really have to talk about why I came over here in the first place.” Stiles said, ruining Derek’s blissful thoughts. 

 

Derek groaned, trying to clutch onto Stiles arm as he got out of the bed. “I’m serious Derek, you know I think something is going on in this town. You distracted me.” 

 

Derek frowned, rolling onto his back to glare at Stiles retreating form. “ _ I _ distracted you? You came into the house and immediately jumped me!” 

 

Stiles came back with a wet cloth, throwing it at Derek’s face before grabbing his discarded boxers. “I didn’t realize a little kiss would lead to all this.” 

 

“You literally jumped onto me and wrapped your legs around my waist. Sorry for misreading that signal,” Derek laughed. 

 

Stiles ignored him, tossing Derek’s clothes onto the bed. Once they were both properly dressed Stiles sat down beside him with a serious expression on his face. Derek hated that expression. 

 

“As you know, something has been killing the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills.” 

 

“There have been an odd amount of dead mythical creatures, yes.” Derek agreed. He still wasn’t sold on the conspiracy theory that something had outright killed them all, but he was always willing to listen to Stiles ideas on it. 

 

“Killing. Something is  _ killing- _ nevermind. Anyway, Deaton and I did a spell together this morning, there is some serious bad mojo in town Derek. Something’s not right, we both saw a black cloud hovering over Beacon Hills, and it’s mostly over the preserve.” 

 

Derek frowned, that didn’t sound good.. “Maybe it’s something to do with the Nemeton?’ 

 

“Maybe, Deaton thinks that’s probably it. I don’t know though Derek, I’m worried.. I think we should tell your parents.” 

 

Oh. So that’s what this was all about. 

 

“Stiles we’ve talked about this, I’m not ready to tell my parents-” 

 

“It’s not about just us anymore Derek-” 

 

Derek stood up, crossing his arms in annoyance, “right, it’s about the good of all supernatural creatures? I thought you weren’t going to pressure me about this?” 

 

Stiles groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair, “I’m not trying to! But Derek-” 

 

“Things are find the way they are. The supernatural world can take care of itself, it always has.” 

 

“Has it?” Stiles asked, “Cause I’ve been reading up on it Derek, and there’s a lot of stuff out there that’s now extinct. Or so small that they will probably never be seen again. It could be the Nemeton reacting to something. It could be hunters-” 

 

Derek scoffed, “please, we would know if there were  _ hunters _ in Beacon Hills. My mom’s an Alpha, we’re safe here.” 

 

Stiles was still looking at him with concern though, “being an Alpha doesn’t make you invincible, especially if you’re distracted already. Your moms been working a lot this summer, Derek. And hunters-” 

 

“There aren’t any hunters!” Derek snapped, “I know you’ve been reading up on a lot, Stiles, but seriously, stop it! I’ve been involved in this a hell of a lot longer than you have, so stop acting like you’re some expert!” 

 

Stiles leaned back, looking hurt. Derek immediately felt bad for shouting, but he didn’t take it back. Stiles had no right scaring his family with threats of  _ hunters _ . What did he know about them anyway? He’d only known about the supernatural world for a few months. 

 

“Sorry for trying to help,” Stiles snapped back, standing up and stomping towards the door.  He was acting angry, but all Derek could smell was his hurt. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Fuck off, Derek.” 

 

Derek sighed, listening to the slam of the front door. Then the jeeps engine fire up, the crunch of the tires as Stiles drove away. 

 

Derek ran a hand over his face, contemplating what to do. He didn’t know why he bothered thinking about it though.. He knew he would always chase after Stiles. He didn’t even bother with the front door, he just jumped out his window. It was faster. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles was curled up in his bed by the time Derek got there. His shoes and jeans were beside the bed, but otherwise he was mostly dressed.  Derek followed suit, slipping under the sheets to gather Stiles up in his arms. He relaxed when Stiles didn’t push him away. His heart ached when Stiles turned around and buried his face in Derek’s neck. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

Derek shook his head, as much as he was able. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re trying to protect everyone.. I just.. I’m not ready to-” 

 

“It’s fine Derek, I told you I wouldn’t pressure you and I’m not. Be careful though, okay?”

 

“I’m always careful.” 

 

“I can’t lose you too. And there’s something bad here.. I can feel it in my bones.” 

 

Derek internally berated himself, of course that was why Stiles was upset. He’d already lost his mother and the first person he ever kissed.. Fuck, he wished he was better at knowing the right thing to say. He settled for squeezing Stiles tighter against him. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” He promised, “nothing’s going to happen to me or you, okay? I’ll make sure of it.” Stiles squeezed him back, and Derek started to run his hand up and down his back. He hoped it soothed away his worries. 

 

He didn’t notice until much later, though, that Stiles never agreed with him that nothing bad would happen. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, the moment you've been waiting for. What caused Stiles memory loss? Dum dum dummm!!   
> I loved reading your guesses in the comments! Most of you were correct haha. 
> 
> Warning there is a bit of non-con touching at one point between Derek and Kate, it doesn't last long, but be prepared when that scene comes up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And commenting! :)

_ Now: January 8  _

 

Stiles runs out of Derek’s house too fast to really think about where he’s going.  He’s a good mile away before he realizes this was a stupid idea.. Derek lives in the middle of freaking no where. He can’t go back now though, so he keeps walking, heading for the main road.  

 

He feels stupid, foolish. Both Scott and his dad had mentioned that they were surprised by his relationship with Derek. Scott full on said he didn’t trust Derek. Stiles had argued against it though. It had felt right being near Derek, sitting with him as often as he could. It had felt like he was bridging a gap his past self had been unable to cross. Maybe if he was friends with Derek, he could forget about what a crazy loser her had been his whole life and move on. 

 

Turns out that had been a mistake. 

 

Now that he’s had that one memory, they won’t stop.  It’s not like he’s getting images either, or flashes or whatever. He just looks at something and knows the history behind it. He had looked at Derek’s bed, and known that they had had sex it in before. Then he had looked at Derek, and had known that if he so chose his eyes could flash gold. His memory stopped there, and Stiles had no idea what the fuck that meant. Flashing gold eyes? Derek had obviously been in on whatever crazy, fucked up, shit Stiles had been involved in before.  Scott had been right after all, he shouldn’t trust him. 

 

But he couldn’t really trust Scott either, could he? Scott had been so against Stiles sitting at a different table. That was weird, for your so called best friend to not be happy when you made new friends. He only had a handful of memories of Scott now, and most of them involved Allison. He’s starting to think that fight they had was a long time coming, from even before Stiles lost his memories. 

 

Calling Scott was out then. 

 

Lydia and Jackson, now that he had more of a context for them, seemed like strange people to call for a ride.  They might come and get him, they might not. Stiles wasn’t sure which version of them he should believe. 

 

Isaac, Erica and Boyd? He hadn’t even been eating lunch with them recently. They hadn’t come to visit him in the hospital, he had no reason to believe they would come help him now. 

 

That left… Stiles paused his steps.  He was close to the main road now, but still a while away from town.  There was something closer though. Somewhere he hasn’t gone to visit for a long time. Stiles picked up his pace again, feet steady now that he had a destination. 

 

\-- 

 

His mother’s grave brought back a flood of memories.  Her smiles, the way she used to twirl him around, her freshly baked pies.  He couldn’t believe he had forgotten her. He slouched down beside her grave, tracing the letters of her name with his fingertips.  She had been beautiful. The nicest person he would even know, but also a protective mama bear when she needed to be. 

 

He felt the tears fall down his cheeks but didn’t bother to brush them away. No one was here to see them, anyway. He leaned his head against the cool stone and closed his eyes.  He didn’t know how long he sat there. But when he opened his eyes again, it was dark outside. 

 

“I messed up, mom.” Stiles said to the stone, “I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t have anyone to trust anymore. I’m alone.” 

 

“You’ve still got me, kiddo.” 

 

Stiles jumped, turning towards the gravelly voice behind him.  His dad was crouching on the grass, giving Stiles a pained expression. Stiles glanced at him and the space around him. Was this a weird flashback memory? He remembered him saying those exact words at his moms funeral, but he was now dressed in much more casual clothes. 

 

“When did you get here?” He asked, his voice cracking. 

 

“A couple minutes ago. I was calling around trying to find you for about an hour before your friend Isaac called to tell me you were at the cemetery. I should have guessed this would be one of the first places you would go after getting your memories back.” 

 

Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion. “Isaac told you I was here? Wait, how did you know I was getting my memories back?” 

 

His dad nodded, pointing towards the edge of the cemetery as he spoke, “Isaac works here, his father owns the place. He was keeping an eye on you before I got here.” 

 

Stiles looked over to see Isaac gardening near the front gates. Stiles waved, feeling awkward. Isaac waved back though, so maybe it wasn’t that awkward. This felt weird. He decided to talk to Isaac about it later. 

 

He turned back to his dad, still feeling confused. “How did you know I was getting memories?” 

 

His dad sighed, but didn’t answer right away.  He stood up and stepped towards his wife’s grave, stroking the stone lovingly.  Eventually he dropped his hand and turned toward Stiles. “Are you ready to get out of here? We have a lot to talk about, and your lips are turning a bit blue, son. We can come back another day if you want. Bring this lovely woman some more flowers.” 

 

Stiles nodded, taking his dad’s hand when he offered it to help him up.  

 

\-- 

 

His dad got Stiles set up on the couch, covered in a blanket and sipping hot chocolate, before he brought up what they have to talk about. Stiles didn’t mind the pause before the the ‘talk’. Coming back home has made him realize he’s remembered more than he thought he had.  Memories of him and his dad watching baseball games on this very couch. Sneaking out with Scott to skateboard around the streets in the middle of the night. Sneaking Derek in so that they could make out before his dad got off work… It was a lot to process. 

 

His dad sunk onto the couch beside him, holding his own mug of hot chocolate. He smiled at Stiles, but his expression was wary. 

 

“I’m ready when you are, daddio.” Stiles said, and then blinked in surprise of his own words.  He had been having a hard enough time calling his father dad recently, let alone daddio. That was a nice improvement with all these memories. 

 

His dad’s eyes crinkled in the corners at Stiles words, clearly happy to have his son back to normal again.. Normal ish.  Then his face grew serious.  “The school called me when you didn’t show up to your classes.  They waited until after lunch, but as soon as you missed more than one they called to make sure you weren’t at a doctors appointment or something.” 

 

Stiles nodded, he probably should have seen that coming. 

 

“I came home, hoping that you had just taken the day off to catch up on some sleep. I know you were looking tired this morning.. But you weren’t at home either.” Stiles felt a pang of guilt for that. He should have known wandering around the woods would make his dad worry. “That’s when I started calling around.  Scott had no idea where you were, neither did Allison. Melissa hadn’t seen you at the hospital, which was a relief... “ His dad took in a deep steadying breath, “then I called Derek.” 

 

Fuck, right. Derek would be the only other person who knew he was getting memories back. Of course it was Derek who had told him. 

 

“Derek told me that you had started getting your memories back, and that you ran off on your own after.  But Derek and I… we talked quite a bit.  Specifically about your relationship with him.”

 

Stiles felt himself freeze.  Now that he remembered that there was a relationship at all, he knew that this was not the way he wanted his dad to find out. “Dad, I’m sorry. I-” 

 

His dad held up his hand, halting Stiles words in his throat, “I know you’re going through a hard time, kiddo. I know that you probably don’t even remember half of your relationship with that boy. But I need you to know that no matter what. No matter _what_ , I will _always_ _love_ _you_. You understand? Gay, straight, whatever. I don’t know what I did that made you believe that I wouldn’t accept your relationship with another boy, but-”

 

“That’s not it,” Stiles said in a rush, cutting him off, “that wasn’t it, dad. I don’t think you’re like, homophobic or something.” 

 

His dad sighed, he looked relieved though, “then why did you hide it for so long? Derek said you had been dating for months before the accident.” 

 

“I-” Stiles scratched at his chin, trying to piece together what he knew. “I didn’t want to worry you. We got together after the whole thing with Heather and.. Any time I tried to bring up that I wanted to talk to you about something you would freak out. And Derek..” He scrunched his nose, trying to remember the details. There was still a block there though. “He didn’t want his family to know… for some reason. I can’t remember. We didn’t tell anyone.” 

 

His dad rubbed a hand over his face, “not even Scott?” Stiles shook his head. “Jesus, kid. That’s a long time to hold onto a secret.. I can’t imagine what Derek went through when you forgot your part in it.” 

 

Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat, “yeah.” 

 

“Alright,” his dad clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “well I’m not going to ask what you and Derek are going to do now, you have enough on your plate at the moment than to try to figure that one out. No more secrets though, okay? I would rather know what’s going on in your life and worry about it than not know and worry about it anyway. I’m your dad, I don’t ever stop worrying.” 

 

“No more secrets,” Stiles said. There was something else though, nagging the back of his mind. Something he knew was important, a secret that wasn’t his to tell. He smiled at his dad though, for now the man knew as much as he did. 

 

“And just in case you don’t remember me telling you this before, you have got to remember that I am the dad and you are the kid. I look after you, alright? Not the other way around? No more sneaking around for my sake.” 

 

“We look after each other,” Stiles replied, remembering the importance of the words as soon as he said them. That was their promise after mom died, that they would always have each other. He was glad he remember that now. 

 

“Right, but since you are still the kid here I get to look after you a little bit more-”

 

“Wait a minute, dad! What the hell have you been doing?!” 

 

The sheriff lifted his brows in confusion, “what-?” 

 

“Burgers? Fries? Freaking  _ bacon _ ? I get amnesia and you use it as an excuse to cheat on your diet?” Stiles asks, feeling outraged. 

 

The man at least looks sheepish, “I was hoping your need to control my every snack food would come back. Bring back the rest of your memories.” 

 

Stiles snorted, “yeah right, you just wanted bacon.” 

 

Laughing, his dad stood up and walked to the kitchen. “Come here, kiddo, you can throw away all the trash I’ve bought while you lecture me.” His words sounded like he should be annoyed, but the tone was fond. Stiles followed him into the kitchen to do just that. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles and his dad had dinner together, watching reruns and laughing more than they had since October.  Stiles felt lighter now than he had in weeks. It was a relief that his dad knew about Derek. It was nice to talk about stuff from his childhood, memories from when he was a kid to when he was a teenager.  He thought, as he walked up the stairs to go to bed, that he’d sorted most of it out. He wasn’t a loner or a freak. He was just the son of the sheriff, obsessed with knowing things. 

 

When he walked into his room though, his eyes move to the closet and a few more pieces of memory came rushing back.  The runes in his closet, the books.. Suddenly, it all made a lot of sense.

 

Stiles was dating a fucking werewolf. 

 

\-- 

 

_ Then: September - October _

 

_ September _

 

Derek hated this.  School’s started up again, he’s a senior, he’s one of the lead players in the basketball team, he’s once again landed a place at the ‘popular’ table in the cafeteria but.. he’s just sitting here, staring at his boyfriend and knowing he can’t go talk to him.  

 

His friends are all chatting about summer vacation and how cool it is that this is their last year of highschool. Derek doesn’t care, he’s trying to catch Stiles eye but Stiles is steadfastly looking in the opposite direction. 

 

Stiles wants them to tell people. He wants to tell his dad and his friends. He wants the Hales to be ‘ready in case something happens’. Stiles wants to be able to sit with him at lunch without having to make some weird explanation and Derek wants that too, he does, but he- he can’t. He’s not ready for his family to look at him like Peter looks at him. He’s not ready to choose between Stiles or his pack. 

 

He’s just plain not ready. 

 

Nothings happened in the past month anyway, proving there’s no dark cloud or whatever Stiles is so afraid of. Everything’s fine. This last year of high school, with Stiles.. it’s going to be great. 

 

—

 

Stiles pulled him into the closet after the last bell, mouthed along his jawline in a way that made Derek’s knees weak. He pushed Stiles smaller frame against the door and licks into his mouth, both of them moaning into each other. 

 

Derek pulled away first. “I wish we could do that all day,” He breathed into Stiles neck, running his nose against his sent there. 

 

“Me too.” Stiles replied. He sounded sad. Derek pulled back but Stiles face flickered from sad to happy in a blink of an eye. Derek would believe it too, if he couldn’t smell the sadness off of him. “At least we still have our closet. Classic teenage movie scene right here.” He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to make Derek laugh.

 

Derek smiled obligingly. He ran a hand over Stiles cheek. “I’m sorry we have to hide this. I’m sorry I’m such a coward.” 

 

“Hey,” Stiles caught his hand, twining their fingers together and looking fiercely into his eyes. “You are not a coward, Derek Hale. Stilinskis don’t fall in love with cowards. We’ve got excellent taste. So I’ll hide in this closet and lie my face blue for you, for as long as you need.” 

 

Derek huffed out a laugh, gently kissing Stiles cheek, “I love you too, you strange spotted man.” 

 

“You love my spots.” 

 

“I do,” Derek kissed the three on Stiles cheek to prove his point. 

 

They stay in the closet a few more minutes, kissing and holding hands. He’s starting to think that Stiles might be right.. they are kind of horribly cliche. 

 

Eventually Stiles pulled away, sadly reminding Derek that he has plans with Scott. Derek nodded, watched as Stiles left the room, closing the door behind them.  He waited a beat until stepping out himself.. he doesn’t even have to count how long anymore, he just knew. They’re too good at this. They’ve gotten way too good at hiding this. 

 

He walked out into the parking lot, wishing he could have walked out of there holding Stiles hand. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his car. 

 

Kate is leaning against the door, smiling at Derek with what he assumed was meant to be a sexy grin. God he did not want to deal with her right now, he thought this would at least be over. Kate graduated with Laura last year, she’s supposed to be living in a different city, what the hell was she doing here. 

 

“What do you want, Kate?” Derek asked. He’s stopped trying to be nice to her. You can only turn someone down nicely so many times, some people just can’t take a hint. 

 

“Starting off rough, Derek? That’s okay, I like it rough.” She winked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  Derek didn’t say anything, he crossed his arms and waited for an answer. “I was thinking I could come over tonight. Your sister’s back in dorms, your parents are out with the youngsters. Maybe we would finally get some alone time together.” She sauntered forward, closing the distance between them. Derek tried to side step, but she stepped right into his space. Her hands are suddenly on him, running over his body. One on his chest, one on his leg. 

 

Derek froze, not sure what to do. He’s clearly said he didn’t want anything to do with her, what is she- her hand moved up between his thighs and she full on grabbed his crotch. Derek pushed her back in alarm, probably harder than he should have considering how she flies back and hits his car door. He didn’t care though, he could still feel her hands on him. It made him shiver, he wanted to go home and shower it off. 

 

“What’s wrong, Derek? A hot blond wants to come to your house and fuck you, and you’re turning me down? Why? You don’t have a girlfriend.” 

 

“I have a boyfriend.” Derek growled out before he could stop himself. 

 

Kate raised an eyebrow but somehow didn’t look surprised. “Fine. Don’t let me come over.” She pushed herself away from the car and stalked away, looking pissed. Derek got the feeling she’s mad about something other than not getting in his pants though. 

 

“Don’t.. don’t tell Laura.” He called after her, grimacing at his own mistake. 

 

She laughed, grinning at him over her shoulder. “Don’t worry sweetie, I know how to keep a secret from Laura.” 

 

Derek didn’t feel very reassured by that. He watched her until she walked out of sight before getting in the car. 

 

When he got home he scrubbed his skin until he couldn’t feel her hands on him anymore. 

 

—

 

_ October _

 

Stiles sat and stared at the for sale sign sitting in the middle of the lawn.  It was a perfectly normal sign, nothing anyone else would be suspicious of, but Stiles knows. This was an omen. 

 

Shits getting real if even the vampires are fleeing town. 

 

He got out of the jeep and walked up to the door. He hoped that these two might be able to at least answer some of his questions.  Everything else either couldn’t talk, doesn’t believe him, or is annoyingly vague about everything.  Deaton helped him with that one spell and now just keeps repeating that ‘the world will balance its own energy with time.’ He thinks that might be Deaton’s way of saying they should ignore it and it will go away, but it’s hard to tell. That’s a stupid plan either way. 

 

The nice elderly lady vampire answered the door when he knocked, but she looked behind him suspiciously before letting him in. 

 

“Were you followed here?” She asked, looking him in the eye and peering into his very soul. Maybe. Could vampires see souls? 

 

“No, I didn’t even know I was going to stop here until I saw your sign outside.” Stiles is a cops kid, he would know if he was being followed… hopefully. 

 

She nodded, but peered out through the curtains beside the door anyway, double checking on the danger Stiles wasn’t aware of yet. 

 

“What’s going on, Adele? You guys said you were happy here in the summer. Derek said you guys would stick around for a few more years at least.” 

 

Her sharp eyes are back on his in a second, and Stiles found himself being ushered deeper into the house by surprisingly strong arms. “Is Derek alright? His family?” She asked, depositing him on the couch and sitting on the chair beside it. 

 

“Yeah, they’re fine.” 

 

“Good, that’s good. I tried to call Talia but she didn’t answer. I was worried.” 

 

“She’s doing Alpha stuff in Europe or something. She’ll be back soon.” Stiles said, “there is something to be worried about, though? I can feel it. Like there’s a darkness spreading over Beacon Hills but I don’t know where it’s coming from.” 

 

Adele assess him, her eyes roving over his face and then up and down his body. A soft smile spread over her lips, “you have a stronger spark in you than I thought, Mr. Stilinski. There is dark energy moving into Beacon Hills. Not all supernatural creatures are able to sense it.. werewolves in particular have a hard time picking up on these things, especially when their Alpha is distracted. That’s why they have people like you.” 

 

“People like me?” 

 

“Emissaries. Or emissary in training. I was hoping to warn Talia myself, but I’m glad you are here to warn her in my stead. We will probably be gone before dawn.” 

 

“Okay, hold up, I’m not-” Stiles flailed his arms around, emissary? What was she even talk about? “Do you know what the danger is? What am I even warning them about?” 

 

“Hunters.” Adele said simply, “we’ve seen the large black cars with the tinted windows, smelled the blood and the gunpowder. I can’t tell you for sure who they are but I know they’ve been escalating their hunt for a few months. They probably moved here a short time ago, within this year at least.”

 

“Okay, hunters. But why are you leaving? You can take on a few hunters, can’t you?” 

 

Adele sighed. “The hunters have a code. Not all of them follow it, but it’s the people like us who are in trouble if we break it. If we were to attack hunters we would need substantial proof that we were defending ourselves. Otherwise others would hunt us, we would never be rid of them.” 

 

“But, that’s bullshit. You can’t defend yourself? Surely the other hunters will understand-” 

 

“The other hunters will only see what they want to see, which will be their friends killed by vampires. I’ve been around a long time, my dear, this is the way it has always been. No one ever said life was fair.” 

 

Stiles swallowed, looking down at his hands. 

 

“Warn the Hales that there are hunters in the area. I’m not sure what has Talia so distracted, but if they’re not leaving, or at least preparing, they are probably unaware of the situation.” 

 

“I’ll warn them,” Stiles promised. 

 

“Good,” she rose to her feet, so Stiles stood too, “be careful, Stiles. Hunters won’t be lenient on you just because you’re human. Especially if they know you side with the wolves.” 

 

They said their goodbyes, and wished each other good luck. Stiles made his way out to his jeep with a heavy heart, knowing that this was the last time he would see Adele. He had so many questions for the vampire, but now he would probably never get the chance to ask them. 

 

He drove his car a few blocks down the street before pulling over to think. Hunters in Beacon Hills. Stiles wracked his brain, who was new to Beacon Hills in the last year? He couldn’t think of anyone at school, or anyone his dad mentioned. Although they would probably be keeping a low profile, so the sheriff was probably the last person who would be aware of them. 

 

Stiles thought about the files he had scanned on his dad's desk, and the creatures he’d found around town. So far the hunters had only gone after the small things. The vampires and werewolves were still unscathed.. It was almost like they were practicing.. 

 

Or training. A young hunter in training? Shit, maybe Stiles had seen them in school after all. 

Who was knew to school though? He doesn’t remember seeing anyone out of the ordinary, or anyone trying to make new friends or… wait, he had seen someone try to sneak their way into a new group. Someone who had moved to town and instantly made friends with a werewolf, and continually tried to hit on her younger brother. Stiles hadn’t thought of her as new because she was related to Allison, but even Allison, lover of all, seemed to dislike Kate. 

 

He pulled out his phone and immediately tried to call Derek. No answer, fuck. He looks at the time. 

 

7:30 on a Sunday. Derek’s with Cora, Brandon and his dad right now. He won’t do anything but maybe reply to a text for a few hours. Crap.. crap.  Stiles himself was on the way home from dinner at the station with his dad, he got distracted by that stupid sign. He wasn’t supposed to be here. 

 

He fidgeted with his phone before making a decision. He can’t leave a voicemail with this kind of warning, it was an in person kind of thing. He pulled up his messages and typed one out to Derek, telling him to meet him in their closet first thing in the morning. They would talk then. 

Maybe by that point he will actually have proof that this is all Kate Argent's fault.  

 

He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and started up his car again.  He needed to get home to get some research done. He yanked his car into drive, peered over his shoulder to check for oncoming cars- and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kate Argent there.  Sitting on her motorcycle, waiting for him to notice her. 

 

Fuck fuck fuck. 

 

“Come out of the car for a second, Stiles. We should talk.” 

 

Stiles shook his head, nope. No way in hell.  He started to pull out into the road, but Kate drove forward to block his path. 

 

“Come on, that nice couple didn’t scare you away from me, did they?” 

 

Stiles glared at her. 

 

“You’re in over your head, Stiles. You aren’t protecting anything but monsters.” 

 

“They’re not monsters!” Stiles shouted back before realizing he should just keep his damn mouth shut. 

 

Kate cocked her head, “so you  _ do _ know what they are. And you still choose their side?” 

 

“I definitely don’t choose your side, you psychotic bitch.” 

 

Stiles switched into reverse before she had the chance to reply, only moving far enough away before he jerked into drive again to speed past her. 

 

Where the fuck was he going, though? Was she going to chase him? Should he head straight to the Hale house and warn them now? He didn’t have much time to ponder these questions before he saw her headlights in his rearview mirror.  Alright, so she was chasing him. He could either head to the station, and his dad, or head to the Hales. The Hales were farther away, but at least there would be fewer cars in the way. And Adele had said hunters weren’t lenient on humans- he couldn’t do that to his dad. 

 

Stiles took a hard right at the next corner, aiming for the road that lead out of town.  He went as fast as he dared, hoping Kate would give up the pursuit when she realized where he was going.  

She didn’t though. If anything she drove faster. Stiles slammed on the petal, but his baby could only drive so fast. Kate’s bike was pulling up beside his, far too close considering this was only one lane at this point- he would either have to drive into her or drive into oncoming traffic. 

 

There were no other cars at the moment, so he drove away from her, hoping a car didn’t coming whipping around the bend and crashing into him. She pulled up closer to him still, not giving him any breathing room. 

 

Fuck. Fuck. What was he supposed to do? They were going way to fast, and she was pushing him off the road. 

 

Stiles decided that the best thing would probably be to slow the fuck down, but just as he decided to do that, she swung her bike in front of his, forcing him to either crash into her or slam on the breaks. He slammed on his breaks but also tried to swerve out of the way at the same time.  Stiles only had a brief moment to recognize that that was a horrible idea as he lost total control of the car.  

 

He felt weightless for a second, and realized it was because his car was flipping upside down. As quickly as that happened, everything came crashing down. He felt his body jerking in every direction, and something hit his head- hard. 

 

Blackness came rushing up to remove him from this god awful situation before the car stopped rolling. 

 

\-- 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> So we are all caught up, no more Now and Then, this is all in the now. 
> 
> Warning for violence. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! And for comments and kudos :)

_ January 9th  _

 

Stiles lay in his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.  His dad let him miss school today.. Actually, his dad had sent him back to bed after he saw Stiles popping three advils and a tylenol and forced him to miss school today. His headache was only slightly better, and now he had nothing to do. 

 

His dad had called Dr. Braedon to update her on the ‘situation’, but the doctor said headaches were normal when the brain was processing a lifetime of information.  She had sounded happy that Stiles had regained most of his memories and was now suffering through a world of pain. It was all leading to Stiles recovery, she had assured them, everything was hunky dorey in doctor land. 

 

Stiles didn’t feel hunky dory.  He felt confused. 

 

Ever since he had woken up at the hospital he’s felt…  _ wrong _ . He thought it was a brain injury causing amnesia. Who didn’t wake up from that feeling hurt and confused? When it didn’t go away he thought it was something from his past that he was repressing. Magic runes, coded computer files, and books upon books about mythical creatures? Stiles snorts, smirking up at his ceiling. It’s funny now, looking back, but Jesus Christ he had really believed he was going insane. Or had already  _ gone _ insane.  He knows now, that that was all research for very real things. He isn’t insane and he never was. 

 

So then why does he still feel so wrong? If anything, having the memories back has only made the feeling more intense. 

 

He tries to find a way to explain it, but he doesn’t think there are any medical terms for it.  It’s like a weight on his chest, but there’s no chest pain. Like he’s being squeezed from all sides but he can still breath fine. It isn’t anxiety it’s like.. Like a dark cloud hanging over him. 

 

Stiles sighed, rolling off his bed to glare out the window.  A doctor probably couldn’t help him anyway. 

 

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. His memories of his childhood are mostly back now. Nights cooking dinners with his mom, summer days going to the beach with his parents… weekends with Scott. He feels like a dick, for how he yelled at his best friend, but honestly another part of him is relieved. He had never had the heart to tell Scott that his relationship with Allison was hurting their friendship. They both knew they would stay friends no matter what, but Scott had left Stiles high and dry more times than he could count. 

 

He can’t go talk to Scott now though, because as soon as Scott finds out Stiles memories are back he’s going to assume that they’re back to where they were before all this happened. But they won’t be. You can never go back to the beginning. 

 

Stiles eyes snapped open, staring unfocused at the glass in front of him in thought. That’s an idea, to go back to the beginning.  He doesn’t remember the days leading up to the accident, and he’s missing chunks of the last year or so, but he does know one thing.  Stiles Stilinski would never drive his Jeep carelessly.  Roscoe is his baby, he would never put it in harm's way if he didn’t have to. 

 

So maybe there was a reason he crashed. Maybe it will give him some answers to this god awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

He glanced at the time and then made his way downstairs.  His dad had said he would check in on him during lunch. Stiles can get some sandwiches ready before he gets here.  His dad can have lunch, and he can get answers. 

\-- 

 

His dad took one bite out of the vegetarian sandwich Stiles had made for him and then had to leave the room in tears.  Stiles sat at the table in front of his own ham sandwich, watching his father’s departing back in confusion, before clicking into what the problem was. 

 

Stiles hadn’t been hounding his dad into healthy foods for the past few months. He had probably been worried that he would come home to find Stiles missing his memories again.  It must have been hard to lose your son, but also have him sitting right beside you.  Suddenly, Stiles wasn’t all that hungry. He fiddled with the bun on his sandwich debating if he should go after his dad or not. Stilinski's were huggers, but they weren’t always that great on the talking part. 

 

His dad walked back into the kitchen just as Stiles was starting to push his chair back.  He grabbed Stiles head, kissed his hair, and sat back down like nothing had happened.  Stiles still gave him the chance to eat half of his sandwich before he tried to say anything. 

 

“So, dad.” Stiles said, trying to figure out how to ask what he needed to ask. 

 

His dad’s eyes were immediately on him, “what do you want?” 

 

Stiles looked down at his sandwich. Damn cop parents, always knowing things. “I didn’t say I wanted anything.” 

 

“You haven’t touched your sandwich, and you never start conversations with ‘so, dad.’ You only do that when you want something.” His dad rattled off, “don’t worry, kiddo, I’m not saying no to anything yet, I’m just damn happy I can read you again. These past few months were like living with a stranger.” 

 

Stiles nodded, taking a giant bite out of his sandwich to prove that he wasn’t avoiding anything. He immediately regretted the decision when he had to chew it all with his dad watching him. Especially when he tried to talk around it, and his dad just told him not to talk with his mouth full. Damn parents, with their manners and shit. 

 

Finally Stiles swallowed it all down.  “Okay. So, uh. I was wondering. I don’t know how much you know, cause I know you probably weren’t allowed to be involved and stuff, but is there anything, you know, to know?” 

 

His dad looked at him like Stiles was losing his mind. Again.  “Son, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

Stiles sighed. He hadn’t wanted to come right out and say it, he was hoping his dad could read between the lines. “The.. the accident. Is there- do we know what caused it?” 

 

The look his dad was giving him softened. He pushed his now empty plate away, giving Stiles his undivided attention. “From what I believe you were trying to say before, you were right. I was not involved in your case. That being said, I do know the bare bones of it. Are you sure you want to hear this?” 

 

Stiles nodded, pushing the last few bites of his sandwich away to lean his arms on the table in anticipation. 

 

“Alright,” his dad said, but he still looked concerned. “You left the station around 6:30 pm after dinner with me.  The call came in that a blue jeep was found upside down at quarter to 8. One person inside.  Now, we don’t know how long you were out there before it was called in, but the doctors said you were lucky and they got you in fast enough. That makes me believe the accident probably happened around 7:30.  There were no other cars involved, and only one set of skid marks.. Yours.” 

 

Stiles frowned, sorting through this information.  “There was no sign of like.. A deer or anything? I didn’t hit something? Swerve away from a car?” 

 

His dad smiled at him sympathetically. “Sorry, kiddo, that’s all I got. If there was another person involved, they didn’t stick around. No animals around either, dead or alive. The only thing we know for sure is that according to the skid marks, you were going real fast before slamming on the breaks.  My guess is you were trying to stop before you hit something. Your guess is as good as mine for what it was.” 

 

Stiles slumped down in his chair. This was not what he had been hoping for. “There were no witnesses?” 

 

“Not all the way out on 17th where you were. We were lucky someone drove by so fast and found you.” 

 

Stiles scrunched up his face in confusion, “17th? I left the station and went to 17th? Where was I going?” 

 

The sheriff shook his head, “don’t know. They closed the case pretty quickly too, a teenager getting himself into a crash isn’t all that out of the ordinary, even if it’s the sheriff’s son. Teenagers are teenagers. I was in the hospital with you more often than not, so it closed before I had any say in it. I never figured out where you were between the station and the crash site. Or where you were heading… although I suppose with what I know now, the second part isn’t as much of a mystery.” 

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that, “where do you think I was-?” 

 

“Out in the preserve? Seems to me you lost your memories around the same place you found them again.” 

 

“Oh. Derek’s.” Stiles said in understanding. Derek hadn’t mentioned being the person Stiles was going to see when he crashed his car… he hadn’t mentioned a lot of things though. 

 

“If you want more information, you could try talking to him? Or I could start asking around the station again, I am their boss, they’ll reopen it if I ask.” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “don’t do that, there’s probably not much more to find anyway.” 

 

His dad nodded, standing up to bring their plates to the sink. “Alright, kiddo, thanks for the food but I’ve got to head back. If you do decide to talk to Derek, keep me in the loop, would you? I don’t want to be blindsided by my own son again for at least another year.”  He walked past Stiles on his way out, squeezing his shoulder to show him he was teasing.  Stiles nodded though, he owed his dad that much. 

 

“I’ll keep you in the loop.” 

 

“Thanks, kid. Love you!” 

 

“Love you too,” Stiles said, happy to find the words came out of his mouth with ease now. It was weird to think that only a few weeks ago, he had felt lost sitting in his own home. Now he felt perfectly comfortable going into the living room and sprawling on the couch. He pulled out his phone, looking at the black screen in thought but not moving to do anything else. 

 

His dad had said there was no evidence of another person there… that left a lot of room for supernatural shit that could have gone down. Had a mage or something blasted him off the road? He would have laughed at the idea a week ago, but now it was a disturbing possibility. Especially if he had been hightailing it to the Hale house, the hub of all the supernatural people he knew. 

 

He made a decision and began typing out a text. Even if Derek didn’t know what had happened during the crash, he might know why Stiles had been out in the preserve that night. He might know something… and if Stiles was being honest with himself, he wanted to see Derek whether he knew something or not. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles watched from the living room window as Derek’s car pulled up in front of his house.  He fiddled with the drapes nervously, wondering if Derek was as worried to see him again as Stiles was.. Maybe not. Derek has been talking to him this entire time, more so, in some cases, than he had before this whole bloody thing happened, so maybe he’s not nervous. Stiles held his breath as Derek got out of the car, still looking as fucking stunning as ever.  He dropped the drapes when Derek stood up straight and then turned and looked directly at him. 

 

Fuck, right. Derek can probably hear his heartbeat from all the way over here. He would need to get used to that again. 

 

Derek hesitantly walked up to the door as Stiles tried to calm his beating heart.  It’s only Derek. He knows how to talk to Derek.  Yes, Derek kept a giant secret from him for a while, and Stiles shouted at him last time they saw each other but- but- it’s Derek.  He’s always felt safe with Derek… even when he had no memory of him.  And now that he remembers what Derek means to him, he wants Derek around him again.  _ Needs _ Derek around him. 

 

Stiles opened the door before Derek has a chance to knock.  He stepped in the house, and they awkwardly stand there for a moment. Stiles for once wasn’t sure what to say. He closed the door as Derek hung up his coat.  The two of them make their way to the living room.  They sit farther apart than what feels natural, but it makes sense.  For now, it makes sense. 

 

“Thanks for coming here,” Stiles said, finally finding a topic to start with, “I’m not allowed to drive yet.” 

 

Derek smiled at him, “anytime. My house is too busy for this anyway.” 

 

“Busy?” 

 

“Yeah, the p- uh, my family’s here.  We do Christmas in January.” 

 

“The pack, right. I remember you telling me that once..” 

 

Derek looked so hopeful at that, “you remember?” 

 

“Yeah, I..” Stiles looked away, “I remember most things now.” 

 

Stiles fidgeted with the seam on a pillow.  This was more awkward than he had anticipated it being. Finally he took a breath- 

 

“I’m sorry.” They both blurt out at the same time. 

 

Derek frowned, “no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I didn’t know-” 

 

“Of course you didn’t know, I wouldn’t have known what to do either. It was a super weird situation Derek, it sucks that you went through that-” 

 

“You went through worse. I just wanted to be there for you, but no one else knew-” 

 

“I know. We should have told people. You should have been on that damn list to see me in the hospital-” 

 

“ _ I _ didn’t want us to tell people, you were ready, it was my fault we didn’t.” 

 

“You told my dad, though. You did that for me.” 

 

They were both speaking in a rush, barely letting the other talk, and Stiles didn’t notice that they were also moving closer together until he brushed Derek’s arm with his hand. Then they were a mass of flailing limbs. Stiles flung his arms around Derek’s neck, Derek curled his arms around Stiles waist. Stiles tried to move his leg over Derek’s lap, but Derek at the same time was trying to lie them both down on the couch. 

 

Somehow they ended up on the floor, Stiles lying on top of Derek, each laughing against the others neck. They clung to each other, breathing in the familiar smells of the other. Derek in particular was sniffing along Stiles hairline like the perv he was. Stiles was just happy he had showered recently… not that Derek ever seemed to mind smelling greasy hair. 

 

Eventually, Stiles moved down, resting his head on Derek’s chest.  

 

“I’m sorry I left you.” Stiles whispered.

 

“Thanks for coming back.” Derek said, running a hand over Stiles back. He sounded calm, like he was supposed to. Stiles hadn’t realized how upset Derek had been in the past few months without any memories to compare him to.  He kissed Derek’s chest, right over his heart.

 

“Always.” 

 

\-- 

 

At the end of the night, after some very important catching up they had had to do, Stiles and Derek lay on Stiles’ bed to finally talk about the reason Stiles had asked him to his house in the first place, “before you rudely distracted me when your rugged good looks.” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but he still had the same fond smile that hasn’t left his mouth all night, so Stiles didn’t mind a little bit of eye rolling. 

 

“I was wondering.. Um. This might be hard for you to talk about actually, so like.. Make sure you sit down for this.” 

 

“I’m lying down right beside you.” 

 

“Yeah. So.” Stiles sits up, leaning against the headrest and staring down at his hands, “I was wondering if you knew anything about- about the night of my accident.” 

 

“Oh.” Stiles risked a glance at Derek. He looked uncomfortable, but he met his eyes. “You texted me wanting to meet up the next morning, in our closet before class.” 

 

Stiles thought about that for a second- that didn’t add up to the story he had been expecting. “So we didn’t have plans that night? I wasn’t coming to meet you at your place?” 

 

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion. “No? You wanted to talk, but we were meeting the next morning. You didn’t say anything about that night…why? Did you- do you remember something-?” 

 

“My Jeep was found upside down on 17th, I can only assume I was heading to your house.” 

 

Derek looked horrified by this news, so Stiles gently laid a hand on his arm, “it’s okay, Derek. It’s not your fault.” 

 

Derek shook his head. “They never released any details about the accident.. I assumed you were closer to your house I guess.. I don’t know what I thought.” 

 

Stiles ran his fingers over Derek’s arm hair, hoping to comfort Derek but also to comfort himself. 

 

“Was there anything else the week before that that seemed, I don’t know, suspicious? Weird? In the supernatural world?” 

 

Derek watched Stiles fingers ghost along his arm, his eyebrows now pulled forward in thought. “Not that I can think of.. Other than..” he glanced at Stiles, looking uncomfortable. 

 

“Other than what?” 

 

“You tried to tell me you could feel something bad in Beacon Hills. Something dark.. I didn’t believe you, and look what happened.” He grabbed Stiles hand, squeezing it as if to reassure himself that Stiles was still there. 

 

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t think what I was feeling was like a premonition for the accident or something. I still feel it. It’s like this weight I can’t get off me. And I have this feeling I knew what was causing it before the crash - I just can’t remember it now!” Stiles growled in frustration, dragging his free hand through his hair. 

 

“How much do you remember, from before?” 

 

Stiles sighed, sliding down the  headboard until he was more level with Derek. “I remember most things. Everything before this year, I think, and then even most of this year has come back with a few missing pieces. It’s mostly the days leading up to the crash. I might never get it back.” 

 

Derek kissed his shoulder, “I’m glad you got any of it back.” 

 

Stiles sent him a weary smile. 

 

“We could retrace your steps, see if something comes back to you?” 

 

Stiles looked at him skeptically, “I wouldn’t know where to start. I can’t remember, remember?” 

 

Derek grinned, “lucky for you, I have a pretty detailed outline of what you were doing a few days before the crash. We texted a lot.” 

 

Stiles sat up, “do you think that would work?” 

 

“If it doesn’t work, we can at least try to see if you can figure it out again.” 

 

Stiles nodded, excited to finally have a starting point on this fucking feeling that kept weighing him down. Derek was looking out the window though. 

 

“I don’t know if we can start tonight, it’s pretty late.” He turned back to Stiles, and his face must have looked pretty freaking disappointed because he was quick to add, “But first thing in the morning? I’ll come pick you up.” 

 

Stiles smiled. “Perfect.”

 

\-- 

 

_ January 10th  _

 

Stiles stared out the car window blandly.  The trees passing by didn’t cause any blip in his memory.  The drive around the preserve had done nothing, the walk through the preserve had done nothing, and the pond on the preserve had done nothing but remind him about the poor little flower fairies. Which didn’t help much, other than adding more proof that something was seriously wrong in this town. 

 

Derek had patiently scrolled through his texts and suggested they drive through the town next. Stiles had been eating dinner at the station with the sheriff the night of the crash, so maybe there was something over there that could help. 

 

Stiles gloomily agreed. He had been hoping the memories would come back on the preserve, it made the most sense. Supernatural problem, supernatural land. Where the hell else had he figured out the whole dark force thing? 

 

Derek turned onto the exit leading to the centre of town and Stiles perked up. He moved his gaze over the street signs and the houses, wondering what it was that had caught his attention. 

 

“Turn left here!” He said, pointing down the nearest road. He wasn’t sure why, but there was.. There was something about it.. 

 

The houses looked the same here, but Stiles could feel something nagging the back of his mind. 

He pointed to a house as they slowly drove past. It was blue, and looked the same as all the others, but it was important.  “Stop here.” 

 

“Huh.” Derek said, pulling off to the side. 

 

Stiles turned to Derek, “huh? Huh what?” 

 

“This is Adele and Bill’s house.” 

 

“Adele and-” Stiles eyes widened, he grabbed for the doorknob, “the vampires!” 

 

Stiles spilled out of the car, quickly rightening himself to make a mad dash for the door.  Derek grabbed his arm before he could even make it halfway. 

 

“Stiles, wait-” 

 

“No, I need to talk to her. There’s something-”

 

“They don’t live here anymore! They left.” 

 

Stiles twisted around, facing Derek head on. “Left?” 

 

“My mom noticed last November, they left without saying anything to us.” 

 

“Left.” Stiles could feel his mind reeling, he grabbed onto Derek’s shirt collar, “oh my God, Derek. They were leaving! She told me they were leaving! Because of the hunters! Because of fucking-” 

 

Suddenly Derek went ridged under his hands, his whole body contorting before he dropped like a stone. Stiles mouth fell open in horror, Kate now stood where Derek had been, a shiny black taser in her hand. 

 

“Whoops, looks like someone is remembering things he’s not supposed to.” She said in her sickly sweet voice. She lunged towards Stiles, and he scrambled backward.  She lunged again but fell, they both looked to see Derek holding her ankle. 

 

“Stiles, run!” 

 

Stiles ran. He didn’t expect to get far, but Derek was hopefully buying them enough time for him to do  _ something _ . He didn’t look behind him as he jumped a bush, taking a sharp right to duck through a fence. Then he just sprinted straight ahead, pulling his phone out as he ran. 

 

He called the only person he knew could help them. Thankfully he answered on the first ring. 

 

“Kate Argent. Look for Kate Argent. I’m sorry I’m sorry, but you’ll find us when you find her!” He shouted into the phone, hoping his dad was paying enough attention to catch at least part of that. 

 

“Stiles? What is-”

 

He hears his dad’s voice, but it’s distant.  He sounds scared and Stiles wants to reassure him, wants to tell him it's going to be fine. He doesn’t have time to say anything else though, he screamed as he felt the taser hit the flesh of his back. He dropped his phone as his body seized.  Kate was quick to stomp down hard on it, grinning down at Stiles useless, twitching body as his phone crunched under her foot. 

 

“Fuck you,” he hissed at her through trembling lips. 

 

She just laughed at him, bending down to tase him again. Stiles tried to shout, but his jaw clenched and the world went black. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took me a few days to get up guys, work decided it wanted to be hard this week.   
> This is a bit shorter than other chapters have been, but only two more chapters to go after this! :) Should be up soon. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments! They seriously make my day, you guys are the sweetest.

_ January 10th  _

 

Derek woke up slowly.  His eyes are blurry and his head was pounding.  He’s never had this experience before, and he’s wondering if Laura finally figured out how to get them drunk. Is this a hangover?  When he finally got his eyes open though his other senses come rushing back. 

 

He was in a cold, dark basement that smelled like blood. This wasn’t a hangover, he’s been fucking kidnapped. 

 

Derek jerked, trying to jump to his feet but he’s being held back by something. He looked down at himself to see chains wrapped around his arms and chest.  He glanced around in confusion.  Where the fuck-? 

 

There’s a body lying a few feet from him, also bound up and left on the concrete floor. 

 

“Stiles!” Derek said, panicked. He tried again to move, but the chains hold. Stiles doesn’t even stir. “Stiles!” He tried again, trying to wiggle his way out of the chains. It’s useless though, the chains won’t budge.  This is ridiculous, Derek should be able to easily break through chains. What the hell are these made of-? 

 

As soon as he has the thought he notices the red marks they’re leaving on his skin.  Wolfsbane. He won’t be able to get out of these without help. He won’t be able to get to Stiles. 

 

“Stiles!” He said again, hoping the boy will react.  Fuck, what if they hit him on the head? His brain was just starting to recover, he doesn’t need anymore injuries! Stiles doesn’t react though, so Derek concentrates, really concentrates, to make sure his boyfriend is breathing. 

 

The familiar thump of Stiles heartbeat calms him, as does his even breathing. He’s unconscious, but he’s alive. Not dying anytime soon- not if Derek had any say in this. 

 

He turned his attention to the rest of the room. A basement, yes, but Derek is slowly realizing that this is  _ his _ fucking basement. One of the many alcoves branching off of the main building under Derek’s home.  Someone took them and brought them here, chaining them up in the basement? How did they manage that? Where’s the rest of his family?  He tried to listen, but the walls around them are made of concrete. He can’t hear much, and from what he can hear it sounds like there’s only one person in the house above them- and they’re throwing shit around. 

 

What the hell is happening? 

 

A soft moan comes out of Stiles, distracting Derek from the noises upstairs. 

 

“Stiles?” He asked. 

 

“Mmm.” Stiles said, turning his head to face Derek.  There was s small cut on his forehead, but it didn’t look bad. It mostly looked like he got it from falling on the ground here, so hopefully he wasn’t punched in the head or something. 

 

“Stiles, it’s okay. It’s me. Do you.. Do you remember me?” Derek asked with a spike of fear. 

 

“D’rek,” Stiles slurred out, eyes squinting open.  Oh thank fuck. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me. We’re, uh we’re in my basement. We’re chained up, but it’s fine. We’ll get out of this. I promise. Nothing’s going to hurt you. I just need to figure out.. What exactly is happening.” Derek looked around again. There were a number of ways out of the basement, all they needed to do was get the chains off. Maybe they could untie each others? Derek tried to inch forward, but immediately pulled up short.  He glanced down to see that the chain was locked to the floor. Great. 

 

When he looked back at Stiles the boy looked much more alert. His eyes were moving and assessing the situation quickly. He would probably think of a solution to this much faster than Derek ever would. 

 

“Wolfsbane?” Stiles asked, nodding towards the chains around Derek. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Stiles nodded, like he’d been expecting that. “It’s Kate Argent, probably her dad too. She’s the one who’s been killing everything around here. Adele wanted me to warn you guys, she thought they were building up to the big finale.” 

 

“You talked to Adele before she left?” 

 

“Yeah, the night of the crash. She said they were leaving before more hunters showed up. She kind of hinted that you werewolves were the next big target.” 

 

Derek processed this information, feeling dread build in his stomach, “you tried to warn me.. I thought we would know if there were hunters around.” 

 

“Yeah, well, apparently your Alpha’s been busy.” 

 

Derek thought about that. She has been busy, she was always traveling off to another pack, or work meeting, or family member. When was the last time she was in Beacon Hills for more than a week? Derek shook his head. They all thought they were safe here, she felt safe leaving her family alone in this town. They were fools. 

 

“It’s okay, Derek, I just need-” 

 

A loud clunk from above them cut Stiles off.  Derek heard footsteps coming down their old wooden basement stairs. “Someone’s coming down,” he said to Stiles, looking over at him with wide eyes.  Stiles squared his shoulders, sitting up as far as the chains let him, looking far too calm for this situation. 

 

“Derek, listen to me,” Derek nodded, what else was he going to do? “Whatever Kate says, don’t think about it too much, okay? She’s going to try to freak you out. She wants you panicked, because panicked people don’t  _ think _ . Stay as calm as you can, got it?” 

 

Derek nodded again, but it was a jerky motion. He was already panicked. His whole family was up there, and they weren’t making any noise. Were they already dead? Jesus Christ, this was all his fault. He should have listened to Stiles all those months ago. 

 

“Derek, breath.” 

 

He dragged in a few breaths, but Kate was now walking through the doorway and the breathing didn’t help much. 

 

“What are you doing? Where’s my family!” Derek shouted, jerking forward in the chains again. 

 

Kate grinned at them. Fucking bitch. “I’m doing the world a favour, sweetie. Making this town a peaceful place again.” 

 

“It was much more peaceful before you showed up,” Stiles said, glaring daggers at the woman. A part of his brain was impressed Stiles was able to think of anything to say at all. Derek himself was still thrashing against his chains. 

 

“You’ve chosen the wrong side here, Siles, look at him. He’s nothing but a rabid dog.” She pointed to Derek, disgust written across her face. “And to think I was hoping to sleep with that thing to get into this house.” 

 

Derek froze. What? 

 

“Let me guess, I got in the way of that particular plan? Derek didn’t want your fake ass because he was already with me?” Stiles said. 

 

“Derek wouldn’t know a good thing if it hit him in the face.” Kate said, glaring down at Stiles now. 

 

“Derek knows a good thing from a mile away, you psychotic bitch.” Stiles snapped back, “how did you get in here, then, if you didn’t use Derek? Good ol’ fashion B and E?” 

 

“No,” Kate said with a grin, “my dear friend Laura finally started inviting me over. Funny thing, Derek, when you cut your sister out of your life she starts looking for replacements to fill those holes. Look who was the right shoulder at the right time. I listened to all her sad tales of her brother lying to her, and her brother not acting like himself, and in exchange I got quite a bit of information on the Hale house. Particularly, how to block all the exists and when it will be full of the most werewolves.” 

 

“They’re not all werewolves, Kate.  _ Please _ , there are kids here. You don’t have to do this!” Derek said, pleading for the woman to see reason. 

 

“Anyone who associates with werewolves knows the risks.” Kate said with a sneer, “I just came down to make sure you two were still chained up. The show’s about to start, wouldn’t want you to miss it.” She left with a wink, sauntering out of the room. 

 

“No,  _ no _ , Kate!” 

 

“Derek, calm down.” Stiles said. Derek ignored him, he needed to get out of here, he needed to stop this whole thing from happening before she killed them all. God, what if she had already killed them all? 

 

“No, no!” 

 

“Derek!” A hand grabbed his face, and Derek turned in surprise. Stiles was standing in front of him, chain free. “They’re alive. Pack bonds, right? You would know if they weren’t. I called my dad before she got us. He’s looking. We just need to get us time.” 

 

Derek looked between Stiles and the pile of chains on the floor. Nothing was making sense today. 

 

“I drew a rune on the floor, I had to do it a few times before it worked but ta da! Magic.” Stiles said, squatting down beside Derek to trace the same rune by his chains. 

 

Derek tried to sit still to let him work. He was able to manage it for a few minutes, but then the smell of smoke hit is nose. He moved forward without thought. 

 

“Derek, stop, a few more and you’ll be free.” 

 

“There’s a fire, Stiles, she’s setting the house on fire!” 

 

Stiles paused, glancing up to meet Derek’s worried eyes briefly before bending back down to trace the rune. “Stay still a moment longer.”  Derek watched as Stiles traced the same shapes over and over. Derek leaned against the chain, hoping the strain would weaken it or something. Finally, there was a click, and the chain loosened. He quickly tossed the whole thing off of him. 

 

“Let’s go,” Stiles said, already moving in the direction Kate went.  Derek was quick to follow, grabbing Stiles hand as he passed and pulling him out of the basement. 

 

When they reached the first floor, Derek ducked down, coughing against the smoke. He stood in the entrance, glancing around. His whole family was lying around the living room, unconscious but alive. 

 

Stiles let go of his hand, “I’m going to call 911. You start getting people out of here.” 

 

Derek didn’t have time to agree, Stiles was running away from him before he had the chance. He moved forward and grabbed the first person he saw, his dad, and threw him over his shoulder. He scooped up two of his younger cousins in each arm and made his way towards the door.  The doorknob was hot under his hand when he touched it, but he got the door open. He only made it a few inches out of the door before he was stopped by an unseeable force though. 

 

“What the-” he looked down and saw a line of mountain ash. He turned his head both ways, eyes widening in horror when he saw that it circled the whole house. Laughter brought his attention forward again. 

 

“Did you think it would be that easy?” Kate asked, smirking at him from her motorcycle. “You won’t be getting out of there any time soon, sweetie.” 

 

Derek growled, “Stiles can-” 

 

Kate pulled out a gun, aiming it directly at his head, “Stiles can’t do shit if he’s dead.” 

 

Derek ducked back into the house, hearing the bullet hit the staircase behind him. He gently set his dad and cousins down. He peered back outside, Kate was still standing there. Okay, they would just go out the back- 

 

Another gunshot went off, but this one from the backyard. Derek cursed, running towards the noise. There was no fire between the front door and the kitchen but smoke was seeping down through the boards above them. They had started at the top? He shook his head, he didn’t have time to think.  When he reached the kitchen he saw Stiles and sank to the floor beside him with relief. Stiles was pushed up behind the kitchen counters, holding a wet washcloth against his face. There was a bullet hole in the window above him.  

 

“The police, or fire department, or whoever should be on their way. I got the address out before some old dude outside started shooting at me.” Stiles said, gesturing towards something on the floor. Derek turned to see their home phone, lying in pieces on the floor. He grabbed Stiles hand to make sure he hadn’t been hit too.

 

“I’m fine, Derek, wasn’t hit. I don’t think we can get out this way though.” Stiles said, coughing into his rag. 

 

“Kate’s at the front, we can’t get out that way either. And they’ve circled the whole place with wolfsbane.” 

 

Stiles took this information in stride, “okay. Okay. Well we could.. I guess we can’t move anyone near the doors, we could get shot. We could- would moving them downstairs be a bad idea?” 

 

Derek shook his head, “they probably blocked off the tunnels. We would just be trapped down there.” 

 

“We’re trapped  _ here _ ! What if they didn’t hear us? We could all be fucking dead by the time anyone-”  Stiles froze before the rest of the words got out, probably hearing exactly what Derek was hearing. 

 

Sirens. 

 

Derek could also hear the sound of tires crunching through the gravel roads leading to the Hale house. At least three different cars, one of them big. Like a fire engine. 

 

“They’re coming. Stiles, your plan worked, they’re coming!” 

 

Stiles coughed into his rag, but his eyes were beaming at him, “thank fuck.” 

 

Derek heard footsteps crashing through the forest, he risked a glance over the counter to see the old man retreating into the trees. “Go outside, he’s gone. Break the line of mountain ash. And then make your way to the front of the house to meet the cops. I’ll start dragging people out.” 

 

“I could help, I could-” 

 

“Stiles,” Derek pushed forward to kiss Stiles forehead, “you already saved us all! Now get outside, I don’t need you more hurt than you already are.” 

 

He watched Stiles move out the door, cautiously peering outside before going out himself.  He dragged a hand over the line of mountain ash, breaking their trap.  Derek began to move as soon as Stiles was out of sight.  

 

He was halfway through the living room, his mom and the twins in his arms, when he heard another gunshot outside, followed by a shout of pain. 

 

_ Stiles _ . 

\-- 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for always leaving you on cliffhangers guys, but this is it! I'm posting the last two chapters today! :)   
> Thank you everyone for reading, and leaving kudos and comments. You are all the best. 
> 
> I was just glad that the story made sense, I had no idea it would actually get followers! I'm so touched. Thanks everyone.

_ January 10th  _

 

Stiles dropped the rag to the ground as soon as he was outside, taking in deep gasps of nice fresh air.  He coughed a few times, but he figured he’ll be fine. He wasn’t near the smoke very long anyway.  

 

He heard the cars screeching to a halt at the front of the house and quickened his pace, rounding the corner and hoping his dad is in one of these cars. He stumbled to a stop when he was met with Kate Argent’s angry face. 

 

“I have spent a year of my life on this plan, and you ruined it!” She screamed, stalking towards Stiles. 

 

“Kate, stop.” Stiles held up his hands, tried to back away. But her gun was already in her hand and she was angry. She fired at him blindly, not really aiming. Stiles tried to move to the side but his arm didn’t make it out of the way in time. He shouted in pain, falling back against the house. 

 

He clutched his arm, feeling blood rise between his fingers. The mad woman was still advancing on him. 

 

“I may not be able to free the town of werewolves yet, but I can get rid of one little twerp!” 

 

She stopped in front of him, pushing the gun against his forehead. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. There was nothing he could say to her to change her mind. There was nothing he could do, he was going to fucking die- 

 

A gunshot went off, and Stiles flinched violently. It was Kate that screamed in pain though and the pressure of the gun was no longer against his head. 

 

“Step away from my son, Ms. Argent.” His dad said. Stiles blinked his eyes open, relieved to see his father standing there with a gun trained on Kate. He looked super angry, but he was all professional and calm as he approached Kate and got her in handcuffs. Her fingers were bleeding from where the gun had been blown out of her hand, but the sheriff didn’t seem to care. 

 

“Stiles!” Derek came running around the house, caring his mom and the twins. He dropped them to the ground in favor of rushing up to touch Stiles entire body. “Are you hurt? What’s wrong? You’re bleeding.” 

 

“She shot me in the arm, but I’m fine.” Stiles said. Derek didn’t let go though, he put his own hand over Stiles arm, pushing down harder than Stiles had been to stop the bleeding. 

 

“We’re fine.” Derek repeated, almost like he didn’t believe it. Stiles grinned at him. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles had to go back to the hospital,  _ again _ . This time he only had to get stitches though, which was a relief. They also made him push a stupid oxygen mask against his face for like an hour, but he supposed that wasn’t that bad either. 

 

His dad made sure Kate Argent was in custody and they were on the lookout for her father. Then he was forced off the case, because Stiles was involved.. Again. So Stiles at least had company for his hospital stay.  His dad didn’t seem able to leave Stiles alone in a room for more than 5 minutes, and he kept touching Stiles and asking if he was alright.  Stiles was fine with that, he just kept smiling and telling his dad he was going to be okay. 

 

Scott ran into the room as Stiles’ dad was out signing discharge papers. One minute Stiles was tying his shoes, the next he had a Scott around his neck. 

 

“Uh, hey.” Stiles said awkwardly, patting Scott’s arm. His own were trapped against his chest, so it was an awkward pat. 

 

“Oh god,” Scott pulled back, “I’m Scott, do you remember? Have you- did you-” 

 

“I remember Scott, relax. I just wasn’t expecting the big hug after, you know, our giant fight.” 

 

Scott sighed in relief before punching Stiles in the arm and pulling him into another hug.  

 

“Ouch,” Stiles grumbled, hugging back with his one good arm, aka the arm Scott had just  _ punched _ . 

 

“Shut up. Seriously Stiles, after all we’ve been through, and you think I won’t give a shit if you almost  _ burn _ to death?” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I never said you didn’t give a shit-” 

 

“I said shut up! Look. I love you. You’re my brother. And you were right.” Scott pulled back, looking Stiles in the eye. “I spend a lot of time with Allison. I didn’t like you making new friends because that meant I couldn’t sit between you and Allison and.. I thought you were happy there, I thought it was us three being the best of friends. I guess I never thought to look at it from your perspective, I’m sorry.” 

 

Stiles smiled at his friend, patting his arm again, “thanks buddy. When I said all that stuff I didn’t remember the full story though so.. While I do agree with a lot of what I said you also have a right to be mad at me too.” 

 

“You remember the full story?” Scott asked, his face breaking into a big smile. Trust Scott to ignore the part about him being mad, and jump right into a happy dance for Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but smile right back. 

 

“Yeah I- two days ago I remembered everything. Sorry I didn’t tell you, it was a bit-” 

 

“Complicated? Like you being in the Hale house and it being set on fire?” 

 

“Right,” Stiles flicked his eyes to the door warily. His dad had also been wondering what had happened there. “I’ll tell you everything about that later, okay? I need to uh, ask some people if I can share their secrets first. It’s not entirely my story to tell.” Scott frowned at him like a confused puppy, but Stiles ignored him to continue, “one thing that might explain some stuff is… Derek and I are dating.” 

 

“What?” The puppy face was gone, and now Scott looked murderous, “I told you that guy was a creep. Taking advantage of a amnesiac teenager?! Was  _ he _ the one that set the fire?!” 

 

“No, Jesus, Scott-” Stiles pulled his friend until he was sitting on the bed beside him, “Derek and I are dating, and we have  _ been _ dating since last February. We were dating before the amnesia thing even happened we just.. We didn’t tell anyone.” 

 

Scott looked at him and then turned to stare at the wall. Stiles could practically see the gears turning. “That’s why you were on your phone all the time. You weren’t suddenly addicted to candy crush.” 

“Well,” Stiles shrugged, “I do  _ like _ candy crush-” 

 

“You stopped coming along with me and Allison to a lot of stuff. I can’t believe you didn’t..” Scott trailed off, his brow furrowed, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”  

 

“Hey, I was hiding it. Not even my dad knew.” 

 

“Yeah but, your dad doesn’t know half the shit you pull Stiles,  _ I’m _ supposed to know about this stuff!” 

 

Stiles winced, “I’m sorry. I’ll.. no more secrets, okay? I can-” 

 

Scott cut him off with yet another hug, “I’m sorry you didn’t think you could tell me. We both haven’t been the best of friend to our best friend, right?” 

 

“Right.” Stiles murmured into Scott’s shoulder. 

 

“But from now on we’ll talk about our shit, and we’ll support each other.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

“Great. Now tell me about Derek, is he as creepy at home as he is in school?” 

 

Stiles laughed, pushing his best friend away and feeling better than he had since before Heather died. 

 

\-- 

 

_ January 11th  _

 

Derek sat between his mom and his sister around the tiny round kitchen table in Peter’s house.  His dad was sitting across from him, Peter was leaning against the kitchen wall beside them, and his aunt was in the next room playing with Brandon and Cora. 

 

All of the Hales were fine (thank god), even the humans.  They were all cleared by the paramedics, and they decided unanimously to all go back to their own homes and do Christmas another time. Probably in a different city. 

 

All of yesterday had been spent making sure everyone was fine. Making sure the house was fine. And then making sure everyone got home safe.  Derek had stayed on the edges of all this, mostly spending his time texting Stiles and feeling ridiculously relieved that everyone was okay. 

 

Now, after everything has been said and done, his family is sitting around trying to figure out what exactly had happened. 

 

“It’s my fault, mom,” Laura said, “I’m the one who trusted Kate enough to invite her over. And I told her things. I don’t know why, but I told her exactly when everyone was going to be there, I can’t believe I-” his mom put a hand on Laura’s, cutting her off before she started hyperventilating. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Laura, hunters gain our trust before making an attack. This is what they do. You should never feel bad for trusting a friend.” 

 

“No, Laura, don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault, it’s Derek’s,” Peter said, pointing an accusatory finger at Derek. 

 

Derek felt his stomach drop, he leaned back and away from Peter’s angry stare, but he couldn’t think of anything to say to defend himself. 

 

“How on earth is this Derek’s fault, Peter?” His mother asked. 

 

“Is no one else wondering why the Stilinski boy was ‘locked in the basement’ with Derek?” Peter said, adding finger quotations with a sneer and moving away from the wall. “Stilinski was in with the Argents, and Derek is involved with Stilinski! I told you not to date that boy, Derek, look what you’ve done!” 

 

“Enough!” His mother stood, sharply cutting Peter off as he rounded the table. “Do not accuse my son of being involved, Peter. Derek would not harm a fly. No more  _ lies _ , we need to-” 

 

“Mom, it’s true.”  Derek said. The whole room turned their eyes on him. Derek shrank down in his seat under the angry eyes of his Alpha. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘it’s true.’” 

 

Derek looked at the table, not wanting to see the same disgust in her eyes as he had seen in Peters, “Stiles and I are.. We’ve been together for a while now. Peter told me to break up with him and to find a werewolf girl instead but- Stiles- I couldn’t. And Siles wasn’t involved with the Argents, he wasn’t, but he did try to warn me that something bad was going to happen, and I didn’t listen. I’m sorry mom.” 

 

The room was silent when Derek finished. Derek tensed, waiting for the inevitable anger from- 

 

A low growl broke through the room, and Derek shut his eyes. There it was. The anger, the disappointment, the- 

 

“You told my _son_ to break up with his boyfriend to date a nice _werewolf_ _girl_?” 

 

Derek snapped his eyes open in surprise, turning to see his mother’s fierce gaze was on Peter, not him. 

 

“Talia, really, the Alpha can not have a gay son. It’s disgraceful.” 

 

His mother’s claws were around Peter’s neck faster than any of them could blink. “You told my son that he was a disgrace? Who are you to make my decisions for me? You are nothing. You will be lucky if I let you stay in this pack.” 

 

His uncle grunted, but apparently he was unable to talk with a clawed hand around his throat.  Talia threw him to the ground. “Get out, I need to talk to my son. I will deal with you later.” 

 

“This is my house! You can’t-” 

 

“Leave.” Talia said, flashing her red eyes. Peter scrambled to his feet, not looking at anyone as he left the room.  No one moved until they heard the front door slam shut. 

 

Arms wrapped around him from behind, and Derek felt his sisters chin rest on his shoulder. “How long have you been hiding this from us, you big dummy?” 

 

Derek leaned back into her. He’d missed her, when she was away, missed her more when she had been at home and he had felt like he couldn’t talk to her. “Almost a year,” he whispered. 

 

“And how long has Peter known?” His dad asked. 

 

Derek looked down, “almost a year..” 

 

“Derek, darling,” his mom sat back down beside him, running a hand over his cheek, “do not listen to Peter. He is a cruel, selfish man, who was only thinking about his idea of what a pack should look like. There is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with having a boyfriend. I am only sad that you felt the need to hide it from us.” 

 

Derek felt tears slide out of his eyes, and he quickly whipped them away. “Thanks mom.” 

 

“I’m impressed you managed to keep it a secret so long! Didn’t know you had it in you twerp,” Laura said, squeezing his middle. He knew she was trying to make him smile, his sister hated seeing him cry, so he elbowed her in the stomach and grinned at her grunt. 

 

“I learned from the best,” he said back. 

 

“This actually explains a lot,” his dad said, “Stiles was your friend who was in the hospital, right? Why didn’t you tell us you cared so much about him? You smelled sad all the time, we were all worried about you, Derek.” 

 

Derek sniffed, “sorry. I didn’t think about that.” 

 

His mother ran a hand over his hair, “do not worry. No more secrets, though. At least no more big ones. That goes for all of you.” She pointed to both Derek and Laura, and then Brandon and Cora as they came running into the room. 

 

“Does this mean Stiles is going to come over more often?” Brandon asked, leaning against Derek’s side. 

 

“Yeah, we like Stiles.” Cora said. 

 

“Yeah. And we need to officially meet him.” Laura said, smirking as both of the twins tried to climb into Derek’s lap at the same time.  It was the little wolves in them that were making them act like this, trying to calm their sad pack mate. Derek didn’t mind, he put an arm around both of them and glared at Laura. 

 

“You’ve all met him.” 

 

“No, we met your  _ friend _ Stiles. We need to meet your boyfriend.” 

 

Derek huffed, but his mom was nodding in agreement. “Laura’s right, dear. As soon as we are able, we’ll have him over for dinner. Now, if you don’t mind dear, we really do need to figure out what happened with the hunters.” 

 

“Actually, uh.. Stiles probably knows more about that than we do.” His whole family turned to him in confusion. “He’s.. Stiles is training with Deaton. He knows magic, and he’s been researching the ‘black cloud’ that’s been hovering over Beacon Hills since the summer.” 

 

His mother looked thoughtful, his dad looked amused, and Laura rolled her eyes. “You know how to pick them, don’t you Der.” 

 

“I think I do, yeah.” Derek grinned back. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles was overjoyed when Derek texted him that he had finally told his family.  He was less than thrilled when he asked if Stiles could come over to explain what he knew about the hunters. He came over though, because Stiles was never one not to rub it in that he was right. They all sat back down around the little round table, and Stiles told his story. 

 

He explained to his family all the supernatural creatures that had been disappearing, or been found dead, starting in the summer.  He explained that as he learned more from Deaton, the stronger he became, and the more he felt the dark presence in the town.  He told them about his talk with the vampires, how the wolves didn’t know because their Alpha was distracted, how he’d been meaning to come and warn them, but then how Kate Argent drove him off the road. Then he hadn’t remembered anything until a few days ago, when everything had come rushing back. 

 

“So you and Derek had been dating, but no one even believed that you were friends?” Laura asked, looking at Derek sympathetically. 

 

“Pretty much,” Stiles said. 

 

“That’s rough,” Laura said. 

 

“I remember now,” Stiles said, shooting a smile at Derek. Derek smiled back. 

 

“Thank you for telling all of this to us, Stiles. I will have to call Deaton and Adele to ask them why they left it up to a sixteen year old boy to warn us.” Talia said. 

 

“Adele tried to tell you, but they had to leave. She really thought I would just drive here and tell you guys, I don't blame her. And Deaton.. Well Deaton’s a weird dude, I have no idea what he was thinking.” 

 

Talia pursed her lips, but she nodded. “I will only talk to Deaton then. Thank you, Stiles. You saved my pack. We owe you our gratitude.” 

 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Stiles waved his hands around, before he dropped them to the table again. “I was uh wondering if I could ask you something though?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I.. can I tell some people about, well, everything?” 

 

Talia moved her eyes between Stiles and Derek. “Who?” 

 

“My dad. And my brother, Scott.” 

 

The Alpha searched Stiles face for a long time before she turned to Derek. “You trust these people?” She asked him.  He nodded. “Then very well. Derek can help you tell them, if you want.” 

 

“Thank you.” Stiles said, bowing his head awkwardly in what he probably thought was a respectful way, but made him look like a dork. Derek reached out to grab his hand, pulling it under the table to squeeze. He loved this dorky boy. 

 

“Oh god, get a room,” Laura whined, getting up from the table. 

 

“What?” Stiles asked, looking around the room as everyone started to leave. 

 

Derek flushed, “uh.. They can smell our-” 

 

“Arousal,” Stiles said, turning beat red. “Oh my god, the first time I meet your family and I shove our sex life in their noses.” 

 

Derek laughed, “it’s not so bad. We can smell it off Laura anytime she sees a picture of either the Hemsworth brothers.” 

 

“Shut up, Derek!” Laura yelled from the other room. Stiles was laughing though, so Derek counted it as a win. 

 

\-- 

_ January 12th  _

 

Stiles sat beside Derek, facing Scott and his dad at their kitchen table. He was nervous and excited, but mostly he just had no idea how to start. 

 

“Alright. Okay. So.”

 

“Just spit it out, son.” His dad said. 

 

“Right. So.” Stiles laughed nervously, glancing over at Derek. Derek squeezed his knee under the table in support. “Okay, so, you know how I didn’t tell you about Derek? That I was dating Derek?” 

 

“Yeah,” Scott said. 

 

“Well, umm...one of the reasons was because there’s this.. Derek’s kind of from this whole other world. He’s not like us. He’s.. uh.. Different.” Stiles finished lamely, wincing at his wording. 

 

Scott and his dad exchanged a worried look. Crap. 

 

“No, that’s not- I was never- Derek’s-” 

 

“I’m a werewolf.” Derek said calmly. 

 

Scott and his dad exchanged an even more concerned look. 

 

“Son,” His dad started, leaning in across the table. Stiles panicked. This was going horribly, they thought they were both insane. Siles was going to spend his senior year in Eichen House. He was only going to see Derek at visiting hours. This was the fucking worst-

 

“Holy shit!” Scott cried, moving away from the table so fast he fell right out of his chair. His dad also made a noise of alarm, and Stiles turned to see Derek’s wolfed out face. He laughed in relief. 

 

Right, he actually had proof this time. He wasn’t going to Eichen House. 

 

“Dad, Scott, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Derek’s a werewolf, but he’s not going to hurt you. See? Pointy but harmless.” Stiles shoved a finger into Derek’s mouth, poking at Derek’s fangs. Derek glared at him in annoyance but allowed it, probably only because Scott and the sheriff were still looking at them like he was going to bite Stiles entire hand off. 

 

“So, wait, you,” Scott stammered, “Stiles, you were- and Heather-?” 

 

Stiles moved his hand out of Derek’s mouth, whipping it on his jeans and smiling warily at Scott. “I didn’t know for sure when I accused the hospital, and I was strung out on Adderall and lack of sleep, but yes. It was a monster called a shtiga that killed Heather. Derek and I killed it. It was our first date.” Stiles said, nudging Derek’s shoulder when he rolled his eyes. 

 

When he looked back across the table Scott and his dad were wearing the same expressions of regret and awe. 

 

“Stiles-” His dad started, his forehead creased in the way that Stiles knew meant he felt bad. 

 

“Don’t worry guys, I had no actual evidence. I wouldn’t have believed me either.” 

 

The two of them were still looking at him with worry, but both turned to Derek when he changed back to his human face. 

 

“This is insane.” Scott said. 

 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed with a grin, “but wait, there’s more! The whole thing with the fire was because Kate and her dad are hunters and they were trying to kill Derek and his whole werewolfy family, right? But I saved them! Cause I’m magic!” 

 

“Hunters?” Dad asked. 

 

“Magic!?” Scott squealed at the same time. 

 

“Uh huh!” Stiles pulled out one of the rune tiles he had shoved into his pockets. He squeezed it, concentrating on the water glass sitting between Scott and his dad. They both jumped back when Stiles made the water float out of the glass and hover over the table in a water ring. He let it twirl there for a moment before he gently moved it back, only splashing a bit on the table as it fell back into the glass. 

 

“Is this.. Is magic safe?” His dad asked, still looking at the glass with alarm. 

 

“Stiles is using his own life energy to change the world around him. He’s strong, and Deaton’s a practiced teacher. It’s perfectly safe as long as he doesn’t overdo it.” Derek said. 

 

“The vet?” His dad asked

 

“What else can you do?” Scott asked at the same time. 

 

Stiles grinned, switching the water rune for a fire one.  He held up his hand and snapped his fingers, making a little fireball dance in his palm. 

 

“Dude, this is awesome.” Scott whispered. His dad was also staring at the fire like.. Well, like Stiles was magic. Derek was grimacing a bit though. 

 

“Oh sorry, too soon.” Stiles closed his hand over the flame, running a hand over Derek’s arm in apology. Derek shrugged like it didn’t matter, but Stiles made a note to be more careful with that one in the future. 

 

“What else is there?” Scott asked in excitement. 

 

Stiles laughed. “Well we could go show you some of the supernatural peeps in the forest?” He said, looking at Derek to make sure that was alright. Derek nodded his agreement. 

 

The three of them made to leave the house, but his dad pulled him into the kitchen one last time before they left. He engulfed Stiles in a hug, and Stiles hugged back just as tight. 

 

“I don’t think I should be this happy to learn that your best friend died because there was a monster in the hospital.” His dad said, his voice sounded choked up. Stiles squeezed tighter. “I’m just glad you’re happy and healthy kiddo.” 

 

“Me too dad. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, kiddo.” 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles, Scott and Derek went out into the woods to show Scott more of the supernatural world of Beacon Hills.  They pointed out gnomes to Scott, who tried to chase the little guys but never managed to catch one. Stiles and Derek ended up joining in, because why not? 

 

They were happy, they were together. They were perfect. 

 

Now all they needed to do was survive high school. Stiles figured that after everything they’ve been through, that was going to be a breeze. 

 

\-- 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, last chapter! Make sure you read both this one and the last one if you are reading this the day it's updated cause I'm uploading these at the same time.. if anyone gets confused. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading :) I am glad you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you have not figured it out, the title of this fic is from the song: Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds 
> 
> Warning: there is sexy times in this chapter, but it's a few years later so there is no underage warning.

_ Now: January 15th   _

 

Derek stood in front of the school doors, dreading going inside. He could hear the mass of teenagers whispering about him already and the school day hadn’t even started.  Apparently having your house almost burned down was dramatic enough to cause a buzz in Beacon Hills High. 

 

Derek was going to hate this. 

 

A hand slipped into his, squeezing his fingers before dragging him forward. Derek followed after Stiles reluctantly. 

 

“It’s not that bad, Derek. Trust me, if you ignore it it all goes away.. Eventually.” 

 

“People are still talking about your car accident.” Derek said back darkly. 

 

“Not anymore, now it’s all about the fire. Which one rumor says I started, have you heard that one? That’s a classic. Why is it always blamed on the mentally ill, you know?”  Stiles was laughing, but Derek didn’t like his wording. 

 

“You’re not mentally ill.” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “kind of am.” Derek frowned, but Stiles kept talking, “all I’m saying is it will end eventually. And look, we’re holding hands in school! So one good thing came out of all this.” 

 

Stiles abruptly stopped walking, and Derek took a second longer than it should have to realize it was because they were in front of his locker.  He sighed, opening it to sort through his books.  Stiles was right, the rumor would get old eventually. And he only had this one semester left until he graduated. And he had Stiles by his side for the whole semester now so… they should be fine. Things would be fine. 

He closed his locker, turning to Stiles to thank him for the reassurance, but was pushed against his locker and attacked before he could get any words out. He held back a moan as Stiles twirled his tongue against his, grabbing onto Stiles hip to keep both their balance. 

 

The bell rang, and they pulled apart slowly. 

 

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Stiles said, before giving Derek one last peck and walking away. 

 

Things would be better than fine, things would be great. 

 

\-- 

 

Things were not great. 

 

The rumors were ridiculous, like they had been when Stiles had his accident. People thought that either Kate had a mental breakdown, or Kate was getting revenge for Derek cheating on her. Or they thought Kate wasn’t even involved, and Derek and Stiles had set the fire together. Even more people thought Stiles had set the fire all on his own, though no one had a reason for why he would do that. Just because he’s ‘crazy’ is apparently a good enough reason. 

 

The worst part was that it was mostly the sports teams that were making these rumors up. They all kept repeating the same thing: they don’t know. They don’t know what Derek’s house looks like, because Derek never invited anyone over. They don’t know if Derek is dating Kate or Stiles, he never talks about his personal life. They don’t know if Derek is capable of lighting his own house on fire, the guy barely talks.  His so called friends were all bailing on him, and Derek wasn’t all that surprised. 

 

Now he stood in the cafeteria though, not knowing where to go. His usual spot was filled by some junior, and the whole table kept looking at him with mixed faces of anger, distrust, and fear. He was obviously not going there. 

 

Stiles wasn’t here yet, but Scott and Allison were at their usual spot. He didn’t know if he would be welcome over there though… or if Stiles even wanted to go back to sitting over there.. 

 

He was contemplating if he should just go sit in his car when a hand grabbed his elbow and started steering him towards Scott’s table. Derek looked at Stiles warily. 

 

“Are you sure about this? Scott doesn’t like me.” 

 

“Scott will be fine with it.” Stiles said confidently. 

 

“Stiles, Scott really doesn’t-” 

 

“Scotty! Scootch over, Derek is joining us.” Stiles said, throwing both of their lunches down on the table and forcing Scott to move. Scott moved over with a smile though, so he clearly didn’t mind as much as Derek thought he would. 

 

Stiles nodded to the three across from him, and they all nodded back.  Derek sat down awkwardly, not really knowing if he belonged here. 

 

“Hey have you guys heard the rumor that Kate and I were the ones who were cheating behind Derek’s back? And we both started the fire to keep him from ever finding out? That’s so extreme, I think that ones my favorite.” Stiles said, shoving half a sandwich in his mouth after he finished. 

 

“At least that one makes sense, I heard you had another mental breakdown and tried to light the whole forest on fire because of werewolves or something.” Erica said with a laugh. 

 

“That’s crazy,” Stiles said, mouth still full of sandwich. 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Derek said automatically. 

 

Stiles glared at him, but the rest of the table laughed. 

 

“You should eat here every lunch, Stiles needs supervision around.” Isaac said with a grin. 

 

“Well, I-” Derek started, feeling his ears grow hot. Thankfully he was cut off by a familiar redhead walking up to their table. 

 

“Good call sitting over here, those idiots are being more judgemental and idiotic than usual today,” Lydia said with a huff, stopping beside their table and standing there expectantly. She looked at them all and waved a hand when none of them did anything. “Well, aren’t you going to make space for me?” 

 

“Right sorry, uh, squeeze in?” Stiles said, inching more towards Scott. They all squeezed to make space, and Lydia primply sat down beside Erica. 

 

“Jackson will be coming soon too, so tomorrow we’ll need to find a bigger table.” Lydia said, pulling own a container full of sushi. 

Stiles looked at Derek in confusion, but Derek shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea either. 

 

“Uh, Lyds, what-” 

 

“You asked me if we were going to be friends once you regained your memories, Stiles. I see you as a friend already, but it’s up to you too. Are we friends or not?” 

 

Stiles gaped at her for a moment before a smile broke across his face and he started to laugh. “Yes, yes we are definitely friends.” 

 

Lydia nodded once. “Good.” 

 

Erica grinned at Lydia, “we needed more girls over here.” 

 

The table all started to talk, and Jackson did in fact come to join them. Derek was surprised that the whole table stayed talking together through the whole lunch. 

 

Derek grinned over at Stiles, who was flailing his arms around as he told a story.  Derek could get through school if he had this. He could get through anything if he had Stiles. 

 

\--

 

_ 5 years later: February 16th, 2016 _

 

Derek woke up to see a cupcake on his nightstand. He blinked at it blurily, trying to figure out what that was there for, but was quickly distracted by his boyfriend straddling his hips.  

 

“Happy Anniversary, snookum-wolfy-pie.” Stiles said, kissing down Derek’s neck. Derek hummed approvingly, raising his arms to run down Stiles sides.  He was not at all surprised to find Stiles completely naked. 

 

Stiles sat back to push the blankets off of Derek. Derek sat up to meet Stiles in the middle as he moved back down. They kissed for a while, Derek happily enjoying the feel of Stiles tongue in his mouth as well as his cock against his stomach.  He moved his hand down to help Stiles out with that, but his hand was batted away. 

 

“No, no, I woke you up for a morning blowjob.” 

 

Derek laughed, allowing Stiles to push him back down onto the sheets. “Stiles, you're completely naked.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “yes, well, I do hope you will return the favour. But I woke you up to do you first!” 

 

He kissed his way down Derek’s body, twerking a nipple as he passed it, and by the time he made his way to Derek’s dick it was fully hard between his legs. 

 

“Mmm, hello friend,” Stiles said, kissing the tip.  Derek gasped as Stiles locked his lips around him.  He put a hand on Stiles hair, but didn’t push. He looked down to see Stiles bob his head. He loved watching this.  In no time at all Derek was coming into Stiles mouth, shouting his name as Stiles swallowed it all. 

 

“Your hot when you come,” Stiles said, making his way back up. 

 

“Your hot when you blow me,” Derek countered, pushing Stiles onto the bed for his turn. He grinned when Stiles moaned at Derek’s touch. Stiles was easy to please, and he was always loud. Derek loved it. 

 

\-- 

 

After showers, breakfast, and a quick make out in the front hall, they had to leave their home to get back to their real lives.  Derek, to his job as a the co-owner to his own sports store, Stiles to his classes at university.  They kissed one last time as they went their separate ways. 

 

Derek watched as Stiles climbed into his beat up old Jeep. He knew Stiles would never sell that car. He would have to make sure it wasn’t making any weird scratching noises again when he had a chance. 

 

When he got to work he nodded at Boyd and Isaac, who were working the counter, before heading to his office in the back.  Erica and Laura showed up a minute later, carrying cups of coffee of their own, and setting one down on his desk for him. 

 

“Happy anniversary,” Laura said, “Stiles invited all of us over tonight. I’m not sure if he was meaning for it to be a surprise, but I figured I would warn you ahead of time.” 

 

Derek laughed, “I knew about it, but thanks anyway.” 

 

“Five years, huh?” Erica said, “I can’t believe 5 years ago we didn’t even talk to each other. It’s weird.” 

 

Derek shrugged his shoulders, but he silently agreed. The past five years had changed a lot of things.  

 

When Stiles and Derek had gone back to school after everything with the Hale fire had gone down, there had been a lot of rumors and talk. Stiles was used to it at that point, but Derek hadn’t been. The friend group he usually sat with had been the worst of all, so Stiles and Derek decided to move to Stiles old table. Lydia and Jackson joined them Somehow, with the new additions to the group, they had all clicked together better than they had before. 

 

Eventually, after a few months of growing friendship, Derek figured out the smell of pain that was always coming off of Isaac was because of his abusive father.  He moved in with Stiles and his dad for a while, but eventually Derek’s mom offered him a place in the pack. 

 

Then a year after that, Erica had had her worst seizure of her life, and Derek had offered her a place in the pack as well. And then, Scott had had an asthma attack so bad he had had to spend a few days in the hospital, and well, Stiles had kind of forced the Hales to offer him the bite. 

 

Now they were all living in San Francisco. All within 10 minutes of each other, and either working together or going to school together.  The pack had grown and spread, and his mother was very proud that they now had a solid force in another city. 

 

It was all thanks to Stiles. 

 

Stiles, who had spent the last five years helping to build up the pack as well as training to become their next emissary. Stiles, who had suggested Derek become a store owner so that he could keep the pack together and work with the only thing that had ever really interested him.  Stiles, who had been his rock and his joy and his life. 

 

Stiles, who he was going to propose to tonight. 

 

For now though, he accepted the papers Erica was shoving at him. Laura and Stiles dad were the only two who knew his plan, and right now Laura was smiling at him like a loon. He kicked her out of his office before she could say anything.

 

\-- 

 

Stiles had rented out a hall for their party. It seemed extreme, but it was actually a good idea. The pack was all there, parents, cousins, all of them. Even Peter, though he stayed to the side. Stiles had ordered caterers and bought a giant cake with a big orange number 5 at the top.  Derek thought it was a bit overboard, but he knew Stiles had planned the whole thing with Lydia. The two of them together always went overboard. 

 

They hadn’t served dinner, but there was a lot of appetizers. And now, they were supposed to start dancing.  Derek grabbed a mic before people could really begin though. 

 

“Hey everyone, thanks for coming out,” he started with, before searching the crowd for Stiles and finding him a few feet away, eyeballing the cake. He looked surprised that Derek was talking to everyone though, so Derek had his full attention. He started walking over to him. “Stiles, I have one thing to say before we all start dancing. Five years ago we first kissed on your dad’s couch, and I could not have imagined that we would have ended up here. You have been amazing since then. Even when you are at your lowest, you find ways to pick me up. You are my rock. You are my love. You are my life.” Derek finally reached him, and he slowly bent down to prop on one knee, the entire room gasped, but Derek didn’t care. Stiles eyes were wide in surprise and that’s all he cared about. “Stiles, will you marry me?”

 

Stiles looked at Derek, then at the ring he pulled out of his pocket. “Oh my god.” He whispered, before locking eyes with Derek again. “Yes, of course you big idiot!” He said, grabbing Derek’s hands and pulling him up. Derek wrapped his arms around him, laughing into the kiss. He could feel Stiles shaking, but he smelled happy and excited. 

 

The whole pack gathered around to congratulate them, Stiles dad being the first to pull them both into a hug.  Stiles was smiling so big it looked like it hurt as he slipped the ring on his finger, waving his hand around for everyone to see. 

 

Derek laughed, he couldn’t look away. He thought the same thing he had thought all those years ago, when Stiles had finally come back to him. 

 

They were happy, they were together. Life was perfect. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> If anyone wants to [come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have also already started writing my next fic if you want to subscribe to me on here :) 
> 
> Thanks again!  
> \- Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
